Vida Robada
by Tony Duran
Summary: A imagen y semejanza el rostro que ahora miro es exactamente como lo conozco... Estos ojos, esta boca, estas manos, pero él lo sabe... nunca miente. Este maldito espejo sabe que esta ropa no es mía, conoce al hombre que hay detrás de esta corbata ridícula... Me conoce a tal grado que siento su desprecio. Pues para el soy culpable de tener una...VIDA ROBADA
1. El principe Caído

Nunca me gustaron las reuniones de negocios, a decir verdad las repudiaba cada viernes por la noche donde todos los carroñeros lamían las botas de mi padre elogiándolo por cualquier estupidez que decía. Si, era verdad, siempre que estaba pasado de copas contaba un chiste en especial del que todo el mundo se miraba obligado a reir para congraciarse con él. ¿No me preguntaran cual es?, espero que no; es tan desagradable y aburrido como la vida que llevo ahora.

Ahora me miro al espejo y veo en cierta manera la imagen viva de mi padre; los mismos ojos grises, nuestro mentón fuerte, el cabello rubio como si varias fibras de plata nos cubrieran la cabeza. Lo desprecio, ahora que me doy cuenta de la mierda en la que estuve metido durante un par de años aprendí a hacerlo, mas no significa que no lo amo. Lucius Malfoy ha sido para mi un modelo a seguir desde siempre, imitando hasta su altanera forma de caminar, de observar, de mesurarme para hablar con terceras personas.

Suspiré hondo terminando de vestir mi saco negro, hacía juego con la camisa oscura que mi madre eligió para mi durante el acto luctuoso de los caídos en la guerra. ¡Qué ironía!, yo ayudando a la captura de un centenar de sangre sucias observando las mil maneras en que mi tía Bellatrix los torturaba hasta a la locura para terminar siendo… Uno de los ahí presentes que mostraban sus respetos. Aún puedo ver las caras de asco, desprecio, repudio de todos mis compañeros de colegio. ¡A quién quiero engañar!, no eran mas que títeres míos con los cuales me divertía, pues todos, absolutamente todos llegaron a verse obligados a hacer algo por mi. El orgulloso príncipe de Slytherin.

Abroché le hebilla de mi cinturón, alisaba la solapa de mi saco para llegar como siempre tan pulcro como mi padre a esa reunión que se me había convocado. Ladeaba mi cabeza un poco para observar mi perfil, pues mi progenitor siempre lo decía, "La imagen de un hombre siempre cuenta para el poder, y el poder, es lo que un Malfoy siempre consigue". ¡Menudo cabrón!, creo que debe de repetirse lo mismo en la celda fría y tenebrosa donde fue confinado, y a decir verdad esas ojeras, ese cabello tan enmarañado como el de la sangre sucia Granger distan mucho de lo que tanto presumía. Se lo merece por demostrarme que jamás sería el hombre fuerte que prometió al permitir que un pendejete mestizo lo utilizara de jerga para limpiar su mierda.

Tomé la varita que alguna vez Harry "Hijo de mierda" Potter me había quitado, pude recuperarla después, ya que el muy imbecil se tomó el atrevimiento de enviarla por lechuza. ¡Que considerado!, su lástima hipócritamente disfrazada casi me conmueve, ¿A ustedes no?.

Mi madre dice que le debemos respeto, y lo único que yo le debo son unos puños bien dados en el hocico. Salvó mi vida, lo sé, pero aún asi lo odio, ¡Ya ni hablar de su novia harapienta!, ¿Se la habrá tirado ya?, no lo sé, no tiene buenas tetas como para que un hombre se fije en ella, aunque muchos decían que pasó por todas las manos de los leones Gryffindor antes de asentar su relación con el cara rajada.

"Cada quién, con su cada cual". Otra frase del tan celebre dios caído Lucius Malfoy.

¡Otra vez las putas lágrimas!, ¿Acaso no puedo parar de hacer esto cada vez que me acuerdo del imbecil de mi padre?. Decidí sentarme un rato para mirar de nuevo al espejo contemplando mis ojos grises acuosos, derrotados, tristes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba a solas conmigo. Creo que miento al decir que odio a Lucius, aún lo quiero y admiro con toda mi alma, supongo se debe al amor que le he profesado desde niño viéndolo como un héroe, como aquel que jamás me abandonaría y… Dudo mucho que pueda cuidarme desde Azkaban.

-Ya Basta—Sentencié quedamente, me obligaba a mi mismo a guardar la compostura pues un Malfoy jamás lloraba, ¿A quién quiero engañar?, estaba hecho un clon de Myrtle la llorona antes de intentar matar a Dumbledore.

Exhalé una gran cantidad de aire, cerraba mis ojos para concentrarme en las maneras versátiles de sonreír a mis invitados. Tenía que ser yo el que tomara el lugar de mi padre ante esas reuniones tan aburridas y cansadas, debía calcar de nueva cuenta el porte, el estilo tan sofisticado de Lucius Malfoy hasta la medula para conservar por lo menos, a nuestros clientes y proveedores que en algun momento mi padre consideró menos importantes.

A raíz de la guerra muchos de los asociados en las compañías Malfoy retiraron su capital para reducirlo al mínimo contando con que el ministerio y el departamento de impuestos mágicos nos dejó con menos del cuarenta por ciento de los bienes. Mi madre estaba deshecha, no podía continuar con su vida costosa después del embargo suscitado hace un par de días. Debo reconocer que mi padre fue muy hábil para conservarme una cuenta emergente en caso de ser aprendido por los aurores.

Como menor de edad no podían tocarme, aunque para las leyes mágicas yo era un adulto hecho y derecho que colaboró con los planes del señor tenebroso. Potter retiró los cargos contra mi madre y contra mí, también con otros camaradas con los que inicié el nuevo orden de Mortífagos. Se lo agradecí en su momento, y ahora no me apetece pretender que todo ha cambiado para iniciar una amistad que terminaría en golpes.

-Se te va a hacer tarde—

-Ya voy Astoria, estoy terminando de arreglarme—

-Pues más te vale que estes listo pronto, a mi padre no le gusta esperar.

¡Menuda cabrona resulto ésta!, ¿Ordenarme que baje como si fuera su lacayo?, espero que de gracias a mi no tan agraciada posición social o de lo contrario la botaba como a muchas otras que hicieron el intento de seducirme.

-Estaré listo en un momento, aunque debo decir lo mismo de ti—Me giré observando sus curvas, me acerqué con lentitud para tomar su cintura y frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Aunque me vuelve loco este encaje, debes usar el vestido que te compré, quiero que mi futuro suegro vea que un Malfoy siempre tendrá a su esposa como una reina, y no escatimará en gastos para que eso ocurra—Besé el dorso de su mano, eso siempre les encantaba, ser tratadas como verdaderas princesas de cuentos y ultrajadas en la intimidad como gatas en celo.

Mi prometida rubia desvió la mirada con algo de fastidio, pude notar rodar sus ojos y torcer sus labios al comprobar que su padre no pudiera darme su consentimiento para casarme con ella o peor aún, negarme cualquier posibilidad de capitalizar las empresas Malfoy despues de la maldita reputación que nos cargábamos. Los Greengrass tuvieron siempre en mente que el plan de Tom Riddle podía fallar con errores irreparables, fue por eso que Leonard; el padre de Astoria, siempre tuvo un par de cuentas aisladas en otros países para salvaguardar su futuro y el de sus hijas.

A diferencia de mi padre, Greengrass jamás confió en lo mas minimo en Voldemort y mucho menos le demostró tanta lealtad como él lo hacía.

Esperé no una hora, ni dos, ni tres, de hecho eran cinco horas para que mi rubia se encontrara totalmente arreglada, perfumada y engalanada con ese vestido color lima que acentuaba sus curvas.

Después de jugar un rato con mi varita –No piensen mal, hablo de la de madera—Observé claramente que bajaba las escaleras de la habitación de chicas ondeando la prenda que tan especialmente elegí para ella. Astoria tenía una escultural figura, era delgada sin llegar a escuálida como esas modelos de revista que tanto le gustaba leer, sus brazos tan blancos como la leche tocaban el pasa manos con tanta delicadeza como lo hacía mi madre en la mansión. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un bulto que dejaba escapar algunos rizos definidos delante de su rostro; pero lo que más me fascinaba, era ese rubor rosa pálido que acentuaba sus pómulos.

Pansy le ha mencionado mas de una vez que tiene una "perfecta estructura ósea". Aunque para mi tiene unas "Perfectas nalgas y apachurrables tetas". No me juzguen, soy hombre, no un aprendiz de modista. Me levante lo más educadamente posible evitando echar un vistazo a su prominente escote ofreciendo mi brazo para dirigirnos a la salida del colegio.

-No me gusta este vestido— En ese momento arqueé mi ceja sorprendido.

-Me veo gorda—

¡Vaya chiquilla tan vanidosa!

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres nunca están contentas con ellas mismas?, te ves muy bien, además nunca te he dicho nada cuando estamos…. Ya sabes..

-¡Draco!

-Perdón primor pero es la verdad, siempre que estamos en la cama no me canso de decirte lo hermosa que estas y…- Sostuve su cintura con ambas manos dirigiendo mi boca a su cuello. –Lo duro que me pones cuando me pides que azote éstas—Le di un apretón a sus nalgas sintiendo cómo se sobresaltaba

-Basta Draco nos pueden ver—Susurraba entre dientes tratando de apartarme con suavidad, sin embargo, su respiración la delataba, aquello siempre le fascinaba.

-No se si te he dicho que una de mis fantasías es que nos miren mientras lo hacemos—

-¡Deja tus jueguitos para otro día!—Se apartó bruscamente dejándome tan empalmado que mi erección se marcaba. – Por mucho que eso me encante, y lo sabes… Debemos estar a tiempo con mi padre o de lo contrario puedes irte despidiendo de nuestro compromiso—Ella se erguía, la muy cabrona disfrutaba teniéndome a pan y agua cuando se le antojaba, sin embargo, y con lo que ella no contaba, era que me había tirado a seis de sus siete amiguitas. Punto para Slytherin, ¡Yeah!.

-Está bien, está bien—Me resignaba soltando un bufido. –Pero me tendré que cobrar esto, además, yo elegi bien el vestido.

-¿A si?, ¿Por qué si se puede saber?

Me acerqué de nuevo tomando la cremallera de su espalda tocando con las yemas de mis dedos su escote trasero.

-Por que puedo quitarlo tan fácil como apartar un pergamino de un escritorio linda.

Astoria rodaba los ojos fastidiándose por el comentario, pero a los pocos segundos se ruborizaba a tal grado que podía oler su humedad femenina a esta distancia. Debe reconocer que esa clase de fantasías la colocaban en un punto exacto donde me pedía a gritos desnudarla; esa rubia, además de pertenecer a las mujeres mas finas de sangre pura que había conocido, era tan cachonda y fogosa como ninguna otra.

¡Perdonenme!, Soy un cabrón adicto al sexo.

Despues de calmar mi tormenta, o vulgarmente dicho, "apaciguarme", nos encaminamos a la salida para salir a la superficie. Los Slytherins eramos tan reservados que podría jurar que estos muros de tabique guardaban todos nuestros secretos, unos mas retorcidos que otros pero al final de cuentas secretos.

Nuestro andar era apresurado, los tacones de sus zapatos caros sonaban en el piso haciendo que los retratos voltearan de reojo para admirar nuestra belleza. Astoria y yo siempre nos hemos visto bien juntos a tal grado de salir en mas de diez revistas de sociales, y eso a ella le encantaba. Ser el absoluto centro de atención de cualquier cosa que tuviera ojos.

Subíamos las escaleras, nos encontrábamos con una que otra mirada curiosa cuchicheando sobre nosotros. Las hermanas Carrow nos saludaban en reverencia dirigiéndose a las mazmorras para seguramente terminar los deberes, esas gemelas eran todo un caso, pues aún recuerdo una fiesta clandestina donde me las tiré a ambas. Ese par eran tan sincronizadas que lograron hacer que eyaculara mas de tres veces… Sin querer echaba un vistazo a sus traseros caminando como robots a nuestros aposentos.

-¡Que les miras!

Atrapado, lo sé, ahora a salir del paso como todo buen Malfoy.

-Estás paranoica, creo que también te tiene nerviosa la entrevista con "Papi", pero descuida linda, he sido el líder de Slytherin desde siempre y se como tratar con aristócratas—Suspire—Es lo que Lucius hacía todo el tiempo, así que aprendí del mejor.

Ella me miraba, por primera vez se detenía en mis gestos, no obstante me molestaba un poco que me tratara como un pordiosero que debía mendingar su tiempo y el de su adorado Padre. Astoria estuvo conmigo durante mi depresión; justamente, cuando se lo llevaron a Azkaban dándole una condena de cincuenta años, sin embargo, jamás tocamos el tema desde entonces, su cuerpo desnudo me consolaba a la par de gemidos, gritos, mordidas, azotes, cualquier cosa que lograra distraerme de pensar en esa desgracia; era su forma especial de apoyarme. ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo milenio!, esa es la nueva forma de consolar.

-Esas dos llevan años deseando que te las folles, no me sorprendería tus miraditas, pero eso si Draco—Me apuntaba con su dedo índice. Advertencia, lo sé.

-Una vez casados, habrá "Cero Viejas" ¿Quedó claro?—Refunfuñaba. –No quiero ser la típica esposa que espera que su marido llegue del burdel pestilente a perfume barato.

Ya salió el peine, eso de "Cero viejas" me preocupaba, ¡Yo tan cabrón que soy!

-No por el engaño, eso puedo sobrellevarlo, simplemente no quiero que me toques apestoso a Channel numero cuatro.

-No existe Channel numero cuatro.

-Ese es el punto Draco—Sentenciaba. – Es un perfume falso que solo las golfas pueden costear.

-¿No crees que te estas pasando de la raya?, ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme sin conocerme?

-El caso es que te conozco Draco y se perfectamente que mis bragas no han sido las únicas con las que tus dientes han jugado, así que saltémonos la parte en la que no sabes de lo que hablo.

Ella lo sabía, tenía sus propias fuentes dedicadas a espiarme, más de alguna vez escuchaba a mi madre conversar con ciertas amigas suyas sobre las andanzas de mi padre en los clubs de burlesque mas prestigiados de todo Londres. Considero que ahora mi futura esposa hará lo mismo con migo no dejándome a sol ni a sombra.

Admito una cosa, no sabía si en realidad estaba enamorado de Astoria, no conocí el amor, jamás tuve un tórrido romance con nadie que no fuera ella, tan solo aventuras que pasaban por mis sábanas y que después salian de mi habitación al día siguiente.

Seguía con Astoria solo por la posición, nuestros padres convinieron nuestro matrimonio cuando aún eramos un par de espermatozoides en sus testículos. Grotesco, lo sé, pero es la realidad absoluta.

-Sigo insistiendo que estas demasiado paranoica, sin embargo, también debo decir lo mismo de ti querida esposa—La miraba fijamente. –Yo no me trago el cuento de que solo te vas con Nott a estudiar, y debo agregar—Tomaba su muñeca firmemente mirándola a los ojos con determinación, pues no permitiría que esta mujer tan frívola con buenas tetas, y por mas que las tuviera, me podría mangonear a su antojo convirtiéndome en un pusilánime.

- Debo agregar que no te gusta la clase de pociones cariño—Me acerqué a su oído para hablar bajo sin dejar la fuerza de mi agarre en su muñeca. –A mi, no me haces idiota.

-No se de qué hablas.

-¡Ay vamos!, saltémonos esa parte—Miraba a ambos lados percatándome que nadie me escuchara. –Tu y Nott han estado muy acaramelados estos días, pero descuida, no iré a matarlo querida por que a final de cuentas, no puedes por más que quisieras, casarte con él—Sonreí socarrón, ¡Cómo me encantaba ganar caray!, más ante esta chiquilla estúpida.

-Su fortuna quedó en cenizas a raíz de sus fraudes con los fondos escolares, así que yo también tengo la sartén por el mango, si quieres seguir viendo al traidor ese, por mí está bien, pero yo hago con mi vida y con mi pene lo que me plazca —La soltaba con furia, deseaba demostrarle que con Draco Malfoy nadie jugaba y sobre todo, nadie se imponía. Era y sería siempre el príncipe de las serpientes le gustara o no.

-Eres un …

-Calladita cariño, o podrías perder el estilo, estropearías tu maquillaje y eso a "Papi" no le gustará.

-Esta me la pagas Draco.

Observé su rostro enrojecido de ira, de rabia, no esperaba que yo estuviera enterado de sus enredos con mi amigo Theo pero ya lo sabía. Pansy como buena amiga llegaba a compartirme fotos de aquellos dos en la sala de menesteres, la lechucería, ¡Que vulgar!, la lechucería, ¿Se imaginan follar entre mierda de pájaro?-

-Puedo revocar mi maldito compromiso contigo Astoria—Chasqueaba los dedos frente a ella tan fuerte que la observe pestañear un tanto asustada. –Jódeme, y yo también, sé joder, tú no tienes forma de comprobarme nada ante "Papi", pero yo si, siempre estoy un paso delante de los traidores.

-Eres un asco Draco—Resoplaba entre dientes.

-Pues no lo parece cuando te hago gemir como una sirena del lago negro ¿Verdad?.

-¡Sueltame!

-No, y escuchame bien, iremos a Berlín a esa estúpida reunión y nos comportaremos como el marido y mujer que tanto quieren ver tus padres, o… Les diré a ambos que no solo tienen a una hija golfa, sino a otra… que no gusta de los hombres.

-¡No te atreverías!, Deja fuera a Daphne de todo esto.

Anotándome un triunfo bién merecido, sacaba a la verdadera serpiente que llevaba dentro. No me culpen, toda mi vida no he aprendido otra cosa mas que pisotear y sacar el mejor partido de cualquier situación girándola a mi favor, simplemente, mi padre me había enseñado que toda la vida era tan simétrica como un juego de ajedrez; si sabías mover tus piezas, hasta la reina contraria podría luchar en tu beneficio.

-Por cierto, ¿Tu hermana y Millicent ya formalizaron su noviazgo?, creo que la ultima vez que las vi estaban en los estantes del salón de pociones no precisamente buscando un bezoar.

-No Draco, por favor, tu sabes que papá la echaría a la calle si se enterara que es…

-¿Lesbiana?

-Callate por favor…

-Entonces papi no lo sabe todavía—Chasqueaba mi lengua.

A decir verdad no tenía problema alguno con la preferencia sexual de Daphne, poco me interesaba mientras no interfiriera con mis intereses personales. No me considero de la edad de piedra para satanizar ese tema a tal grado del temor y la ignorancia, sin embargo, y como bien decía mi padre, debo de usar todas las piezas a mi completo favor, nadie me amenazaba.

A ella le preocupaba que me fuera de la lengua, volteaba a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando el tema relacionado con su hermana. Me miraba con odio, repulsión y yo a su vez le respondía con una de triunfo, tenía que imponerme a toda costa si deseaba ganar el dinero del viejo Greengrass, pues no me importaba el daño colateral que llegara a ocasionar con estos secretos.

Respire profundo, lento, mis ojos recorrían sus facciones finas y delicadas llenas de rabia; eso era una clara señal de mi victoria.

Senti la punta de una varita extraña tocando mi cuello –¡Qué fastidio!—Pensé para mi. Astoria abría los ojos como platos para mirar a la persona que estaba a punto de agredirme, en cambio yo estaba tranquilo, un tanto confiado de poder manejar la situación que esbocé una sonrisa burlona girando lentamente mi cuello. Era una mujer, mas no cualquiera que haya pasado alguna vez por mi "varita", sino una diferente y de la cual debo admitir, me gustaba burlarme hasta el cansancio.

Me llamó la atención su aroma, no supe como describirlo, tal vez algo de vainilla o una pizca de manzana silvestre. No era un perfume vulgar, pues en mi posición aprendes de marcas como si se tratara de una asignatura impuesta por generaciones. Aquella escencia emanaba de su piel levemente bronceada, las manos que sostenían la varita que apuntaba a mi cuello eran delicadas, finas, nunca puse atención, realmente la atención debida en ese detalle. Tal vez estaba tan ocupado denigrándola que no me detuve a apreciarlas como se debía.

Giraba mi cuerpo completamente, mi actitud seguía siendo la misma tan petulante y ególatra que me caracterizaba, me erguí orgulloso aún mirándola con desdén, como si no importara que hiciera un acto repentino de presencia.

Me sorprendí un poco, pues por esa vestimenta estaba claro que había abandonado cualquier indicio de mojigata para convertirse en todo un bombón. ¡Lo sé!, ¡Maldita putería la mia!, pero cualquier hombre reconocería la belleza cuando la ve, y más aún cuando esta tan cerca.

-Granger ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Este no es tu asunto!—Replicaba mi futura esposa, ¡Vaya que no le caía nada bien!

-Pues no lo parece Greengrass, creo que Malfoy te estaba haciendo daño ¿O me equivoco?, por que lo que yo vi no eran unas simples caricias ni besos de novios, eso se los puede decir cualquiera que venga bajando las escaleras como yo lo hice.

Hermione Granger, siempre a la defensa de los derechos de la mujer en todo momento, ¿Qué haríamos sin tan heroína sangre sucia?, o debo llamarla ¿Santa Granger?

No me quitaba la mirada de encima, sus ojos de color miel –Por que si los aprecié bien—estaban escudriñando mis verdaderas intenciones, sin embargo yo no cambiaba mi actitud. Desvié mi atención al hermoso vestido color borgoña que llevaba puesto, entallaba a la perfeccion sus caderas, se estrechaba en su cintura y a su vez abultaba un par de senos con un perfecto escote. ¡Que carajos te pasa Draco!, es solo la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger, no una Miss Universo.

Aunque debo admitir, que se veía espectacular.

-No me estaba haciendo daño, solo discutíamos como cualquier pareja lo hace, ¿No es cierto Draco?

Yo no respondía, aún estaba mirando fijamente a Granger a los ojos como si se tratara de una guerra declarada a muerte. Y así lo había sido durante casi siete años seguidos, pero ahora que la miraba de frente me daba cuenta que sus amiguitos Cara rajada y la Zanahoria no estaban para defenderla. ¡Hora de aventura!, de pronto mi sangre se sintió con ganas de divertirse un poco.

-Que guapa estas Granger—Lanzaba el primer aguijón. – Casi pareces una persona normal con ese atuendo, ¿Es prestado?

Ella no me contestaba, desviaba su mirada para guardar su varita y sonreir denotando una extrema confianza en si misma.

-No denigres tu posición de mujer por este patán Greengrass, es un consejo, tómalo o déjalo- ¡Qué se habrá creído esta mujer!, ¿Ignorarme sin más ni más?, ¡Hola!, ¡Principe de las Serpientes a la vista!.

-Creo que utilizas mas el… calificativo—Replicaba yo. –Denigrarse, es besuquearse abiertamente con un pobretón que seguramente apesta a estiércol de campo, ser amiga de un huérfano y además… Tener padres ¿Cómo lo llaman para no sonar grosero?, ¡Oh si!, Ser hija de muggles—Ladeaba mi cabeza para observarla pero esta vez no existía ningún cabrón deje de molestia de su parte.

Granger rodaba los ojos, era su manera muy particular de exasperarse por esos comentarios de mi parte. A diferencia de Potter o la comadreja Weasley era mucho mas paciente, jamás bateaba las que le mandaba tan rápidamente, siempre buscaba la manera de sacarme la vuelta para no tener una discusión acalorada conmigo. Debo admitir que me hubiera encantado que en algun momento se molestara de verdad, que le hirieran mis palabras, sin embargo, jamás se inmutó por mis comentarios.

-No discutiré contigo Malfoy.

¡Ahí va otra vez!, "No discutiré contigo Malfoy", la frase tan hecha y tan trillada que hacía molestarme sobremanera. Hermione Granger era la única persona que lograba, en verdad obtenía un cabreo intenso de mi parte. ¡Esperen!, ¿Acabo de llamarla "Hermione" sin equivocarme en la pronunciación?, ¡Diganme que esto no es el apocalipsis!

-No importa la posición, la casa, o siquiera las diferencias sociales—Proseguía colocándose la varita en algo que parecía una bolsa extensible que hacía juego con su vestido entallado. –El maltrato a una mujer siempre será el mismo aún tratándose de personas con las que siquiera te lleves.—Argumentaba con seguridad

Esto se ponía mas emocionante, por primera vez sosteníamos una conversación de más de dos o tres palabras hirientes, creo que esa mujer ha cambiado mucho desde la guerra y ver morir a sus seres mas allegados. No crean, aún ese tema es tan complicado para mi como si se tratara de revivir los TIMOS. Mis ojos se abrían un poco más dejando la muñeca de Astoria para concentrarme en esa pequeña disputa.

-Y tu como éres la heroína te da derecho absoluto de entrometerte en discusiones que no te incumben, ¿Es eso?

-Le estabas haciendo daño Malfoy, y debes dar gracias que fui yo quien atestiguó eso, o de lo contrario estuvieras fuera del colegio—Ella respiraba. –Recuerda que estas condicionado.

Ahora si estaba realmente molesto. Detestaba a gran medida que me recordaran la platica serena que sostuve con miembros del Wizengamot y parte del profesorado de Hogwarts para que me dejaran regresar al colegio a terminar mis estudios en la magia. No pude creer que tuve que agachar la cabeza para convencerles que yo no fui siquiera autor intelectual de ningun asesinato y que tan solo, seguía las ordenes de ese imbécil mestizo por temor.

Granger sostenía su mirada, sus ojos color miel no se apartaban de su lugar echándome en cara la "caridad" que todos aquellos profesores habían tenido hacia a mi familia a pesar del daño ocasionado por mi padre. A pesar de no ser tan cercano a ella, la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta que jamás odiaba a nadie, a pesar de que en el fondo lo merecíamos. Me limité a observarla, sin desearlo recorrí visualmente su cabello rizado, definido, hidratado, tan largo que llegaba casi a media espalda, sus mechones castaños acentuaban muy bien su piel. Llevaba una gargantilla de oro, incluso podría asegurar que lucía mucho mejor que Astoria.

Hermione, a diferencia de Astoria… Era humana.

¡Pero que carajos estoy diciendo!, por su maldita culpa mi padre…. ¡Oh rayos Draco a quien quieres engañar!, ella no tuvo nada que ver con sus errores, solo fue perseguida por un maniático que nos tenía cautivos y amenazados.

Me acerqué a ella, mi rostro se endureció al recordar esos horribles pasajes, la forma en la que fui humillado ante todos para rogar una segunda oportunidad en este cuchitril llamado escuela, la captura vergonzosa de Lucius, la hipócrita intervención de Potter para que yo no fuera enjuiciado junto a él. Detestaba, odiaba y repudiaba la forma en que me miraba.

Odiaba su compasión, su lástima… Odiaba su… Ternura.

-Gracias por recordarme que sigo en esta escuela gracias a tu caridad, ¡Oh su gran majestad Sangre sucia!—

-Draco debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde…

-¡Tu Cállate y esperame afuera Astoria!—Levantaba la voz con demasiada furia, mi cuerpo temblaba de ira, mi respiración era agitada, tan solo me concentraba en ese par de ojos de miel que me miraban con misericordia.

Astoria sin pensarlo se encaminó rápidamente a la salida para no tener que ver esta faceta tan desagradable; no la culpaba, siempre que me ponía así era mejor alejarse. Mis ojos estaban puestos en Granger, pero ella no se movía, seguía clavando su mirada en mí como si se tratara de una valiente leona. Y eso era. Una orgullosa Leona Gryffindor defendiendo su casta.

-Yo no les debo nada Granger—Apretaba mi dientes. –Mucho menos a alguien tan inferior como tu, por que eso es lo que son—Mostraba con mis manos nuestro alrededor. – Un montón de oportunistas que ahora se regodean como ratas unidas, han vencido al enemigo y por eso se sienten intocables.

Ella me miraba, su tranquilidad me enfurecía, me descolocaba, me cabreaba de tal manera que mis manos sentían el impulso de dirigirse a su cuello para cortar su respiración, descargar toda la ira que llevaba dentro al notar el triunfo en sus ojos. Levantaba su mentón con orgullo, se atrevía a sonreir un poco sin tratar de burlarse, pues era esa clase de miradas para defender su punto de vista y anteponer su razón a toda costa.

-¿Qué se siente Malfoy?—

-¿De que hablas?—

-¿Qué se siente que los demás ahora seamos intocables para ti?—Se acercaba a mi presencia quedando frente a frente, casi labio a labio. – Ya no eres aquel rey que se mofaba de nuestra condición, ya no te queda nada, solo tu maldito orgullo caído, ¿Qué se siente que una asquerosa impura sea mas importante que tu?, ¿Qué se siente que una insufrible sabelotodo traga libros, mojigata, insípida como yo sea más valorada socialmente que tu?

Esas preguntas me dejaron callado, era cierto, la sangre sucia… tenía razón. Mi mirada se desvió por unos instantes, pues recordaba que después de aquellos sucesos dolorosos difícilmente podíamos entrar siquiera como espectadores en esos círculos selectos donde solíamos ser protagonistas.

No me apartaba la vista, apretaba sus labios levemente conteniendo unas evidentes ganas de llorar, de desahogarse, de reprochar cada año que yo la había humillado. ¡Qué mujer!, ahora veía lo que muchos notaban en ella. Debo admitir que era avasallante; su conversación, sus temas, su mirada, su timbre de voz tan mesurada. Granger tenía cualidades que bien podían encajar en cualquier sociedad, simplemente sería una de las predilectas de mi madre. Si fuera sangre limpia, claro está.

-Con la clase se nace Granger, y tu distas mucho siquiera de tener un gramo de estilo—Me separaba un poco para sonreír de manera socarrona. -¡Mírate!, por mas arreglada, ataviada de joyas que estés jamás podrás encajar en una sociedad sin que se burlen de tu condición, pues para todos los magos legitimos, a pesar de estar caídos como tu dices… Serás siempre una Sangre sucia.

No me miraba con odio, ni siquiera se inmutaba por mi comentario, sólo la escuchaba respirar profundo, tranquilizaba sus nervios como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con tipos como yo. Eso me molestaba.

-Mi interés, aunque lo dudes, no es "encajar" en una sociedad de magos legítimos Malfoy—Se acercaba a mi tan desafiante como siempre. –Mi interés … es… - Su expresión cambiaba, sus ojos se desviaban. -Olvídalo.

Sin mirarme siquiera se dirigía a la salida, sus tacones sonaban apresurados, giré mi mirada extrañado, totalmente desconcertado por el cambio tan drástico que había tomado en tan solo unos segundos. ¿Dije algo malo?, ¡Ok!, la estaba cabreando, pero así soy yo. No lo pensé y por instinto tome su muñeca, ejercí una leve presión en ella solo para detenerla.

-Suéltame Malfoy yo no soy Greengrass…

-Ya sé que no lo eres carajo—Me colocaba de nuevo al frente y para mi sorpresa, un par de ojos caramelo ahora estaban acuosos. La había hecho llorar, mas no entendí la razón si se supone que estaba ganándome la batalla con palabras. Me acerque un poco, temeroso que alguno de los de nuestra casa husmeara curioso aquella escena para después vomitarme… "Cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo"

-¿Cuál es tu interés entonces Granger?—Mi voz era suave, incluso algo compasiva debo decir.

No me dirigía la mirada, sus orbes de miel se fijaban en el suelo como si en verdad le costaran trabajo escupir las palabras adecuadas, ¡Y vaya que esa mujer siempre las tenía!

-Es solo que no quiero que tengas problemas en el colegio.

OK, Ok, eso me sorprendió.

-Me imagino a tu madre y lo muy mal que la ha de estar pasando soportando burlas—Respiraba profundo mordiendo su labio para no llorar. –La entiendo, por que yo también las soporté durante mucho tiempo y no es nada agradable

-Mi… madre…- Alcancé a decir.

-¡Si, tu madre Malfoy!—Volvió a mirarme esta vez con reproche. –Gracias a ella Harry esta con vida y yo se lo debo de todo corazón y jamás terminaré de pagárselo—

Abrí mis ojos, mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes recapitulando aquella confesión de su parte. Jamás pensé que Granger estuviese siquiera agradecida con nosotros por no delatar a su amigo delante del mestizo desnarizado. Pasé saliva con dificultad para esta vez escucharla con atención.

-Ella se preocupa por ti y no es justo que tu lo eches a perder por comportarte como un idiota con las mujeres—Respiraba profundo, pero sus palabras eran duras, tan directas y sin un deje de burla que lograron petrificarme. – No te tengo lástima Malfoy, por que yo también se mejor que nadie lo que es sentirse etiquetada y señalada por todos aquellos que se creen superiores.

-Granger…- Mis palabras no salían.

-Hermione, perdón por el retraso pero tenía que hacer la reservación.

La voz de un hombre nos distrajo por unos momentos, todo el ambiente algo calido que comenzaba a cernirse en la salida al patio principal se evaporaba y cortaba por ese individuo. Giré mi cabeza y pude observarlo claramente. Aquel era alto, incluso más de lo que yo era, su piel trigueña clara, mentón fuerte y ojos azules claro. Tenía el cabello lacio, casi el mismo timbre de voz que el idiota de Krum; sin embargo no era él.

-Lucca—Ella le contestaba con dulzura, ¿Eran novios acaso?, ¡Y a mi que carajos me importa!.

-Hola preciosa, perdón una vez más—El tipo se le acercaba y ella despegaba toda atención para concentrarla a él cambiando su actitud.

Observaba que tomaba su mano con tanta delicadeza, le besaba el dorso con tanta devoción que jamás recordé la última vez que hice eso con alguien. Me quedé pasmado, lo conocía, su padre solía tener el mismo rubro de empresas que el mío, pues ese recién llegado se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Lucca Di MonteCarlo; uno de los mas ricos solteros que competía conmigo en cuanto a conquistas, dinero y fama. Carraspee un poco para que se percatara de mi presencia.

-Malfoy, no pensé encontrarte aquí también—Se acercaba para estrechar mi mano.

-Di MonteCarlo, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!—Fingí una sonrisa, no me gustaba la competencia, aún cuando ésta se fijara en personas como Hermione Granger.

-Veo que mi novia y tu se conocen, ¿No son de diferentes casas?—Aquel mequetrefe hablaba pausado, como si nadie estuviera presionándolo , sin embargo Granger le sonreía con dulzura. Estaba confirmado, aquel par estaban liados.

-¿Granger es tu novia?, bueno amigo es que…

-¿No soy de su clase Malfoy?—Replicaba ella al instante

-No, no es eso.. es que…

-Lucca, debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde en el restaurante con tus padres—Ella le devolvía la mirada ignorándome olímpicamente. ¿Qué se cree esta sangre sucia?.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos ahora estaban viendo, simplemente, el mundo debía estar completamente loco para que un magnate y apuesto tío se fijara en ella. Me sentí incomodo, estábamos hablando un poco, o mejor dicho, teniendo una especie de conversación sin pelear cuando este imbecil llegó para cagarla. No era que Granger me importara siquiera, solo no me gustaba ser interrumpido por terceras personas.

-Un placer haberte visto de nuevo Malfoy, envía mis saludos a tu familia—Lo observe tomar de la mano a Granger para retirarse a la salida.

-Lo mismo digo MonteCarlo, espero algun dia aceptes una partida de ajedrez, yo también debo irme.

Estaba a punto de retirarme, por algun motivo mi incomodidad se hacía presente delante de aquellos dos. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco después de haber tenido una platica tan acalorada con Granger, y sobre todo, deseaba quitarme la maldita idea de su compasión, de las palabras tan penetrantes que lograron entrar en mi subconsciente para hacerlo dudar, incluso temía que en cualquier momento flaqueara.

-Malfoy—Granger acotaba. –Recuerda por favor lo que te dije

-Lo tendré en consideración—Respondía con cortesía y una amplia, amplia.. amplia sonrisa. –Enhorabuena, por los dos—Reverenciaba aunque en el fondo, esos dos… Me incomodaban.

Observé que salían del lugar, ella agachaba su mirada despues de su "recomendación" y de nuevo ponía toda su atención en aquel tipo. ¿Qué tenía el que no tuviera yo?, Ok, esta bién, lo acepto, el cabroncete está galán, muchas que conocí se atrevían a decirme que el solo mirarlo les provocaba humedad en las tangas. Casualmente decían eso despues que las despedía y me las encontraba otra vez de compras en la gran ciudad, supongo que era su manera sutil de vengarse de mi rechazo.

Desahogué un poco el nudo de mi corbata, aquella incomodidad me mataba, sin embargo era momento de ir con mi prometida para asistir a esa estúpida reunión a la que se nos había invitado, me acomodé los puños de la camisa cruzando la puerta principal y atravesar el patio donde algunas gárgolas parlantes se mofaban de algunos estudiantes. La media tarde estaba cayendo, el crepúsculo anunciaba un eminente final de ese dia que a decir verdad, era exactamente como el anterior, y el anterior a ese.

Con las manos en las bolsas fijaba mi vista a la salida, pero algo sucedió.

Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, una jaqueca me atormentaba la sien por lo que tuve que detenerme a medio camino para reposar un rato.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando?

Mi boca se hacía agua, sentí que mi estomago se contraía como si me hubiese comido dos pasteles enteros junto a un barril lleno de jugo de calabaza. Las nauseas se hicieron presentes, el dolor en mi cabeza se agudizaba a cada segundo comenzando a sentir un sudor frío que invadía mi frente.

-No, no puede ser, no en este día.

Por más que repliqué, aquel síntoma seguía en ascenso tomando por completo mi cuerpo causando un dolor grave en el interior. Sin tener control sobre mi mismo caía de bruces al piso con la mirada fija en los adoquines húmedos del patio, tocaba mi frente notando que la sudoración se hacía más intensa, más fría. Comencé a asustarme en demasía, era momento de ir a la enfermería y no había tiempo que perder.

-Mi cabeza… Carajo, la reunión… Astoria- Cerraba mis ojos, apretaba mis párpados con mucha fuerza.

Al volver a abrirlos me di cuenta que no estaba solo, con dificultad pude enfocar a otra persona que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos. Recargaba las palmas de mis manos en el helado piso para apoyarme e intentar incorporarme pero era inútil, aquel dolor se intensificaba a tal grado de no permitirme hacerlo.

-¡Agh!—De nuevo el dolor, pero ésta vez era diferente, como si hubiese sido provocado por un objeto. -¡Agh!.—Otra vez. –Ahhhgg—Otra vez.

Me tiré al piso, intenté gritar pero mi voz se negaba a salir en esos momentos. Esperaba que Astoria regresara al percatarse de mi retraso pero la muy perra seguramente estaba haciéndose la digna después de la discusión que tuvimos. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y de repente, sentí el sabor salado y óxido de un liquido caliente, ese mismo salía de mi propio cuerpo. Pasé mis dedos con dificultad por mis labios y me llevaba la sorpresa que estaban secos.

Pero aquella sensación en mis papilas gustativas distinguía perfectamente el sabor de la sangre.

-Que… está… pasándome… Rayos..—Me quedé completamente afónico, tan solo articulaba esas palabras intentando que alguien llegara a mi rescate para llevarme a la enfermería.

Concentré mi poca visibilidad en el individuo que se encontraba recostado a escasos metros de mi presencia. Noté su vestimenta que constaba de unos jeans deslavados, desgarrados, unos zapatos deportivos negros, una camisa tan simple que hasta Weasley usaría. ¡Por que carajos me acuerdo de la comadreja en un momento como este!... Supongo que no puedo parar de hacer alusión con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Tu me estas haciendo esto?.. ¡Dime quien eres cabrón!

Aquel imbecil no se movía, estaba en la misma posición que yo retorciéndose de dolor, ¿Qué clase de puta magia era ésta?, y sobre todo… ¿Por qué me pasaba a mí?

Hice un esfuerzo para distinguir de quién se trataba, me lograba arrastrar no importando dañar mi camisa avanzando algunos centímetros. Mi respiración era agitada, me esforzaba para no tener un desmayo en pleno patio y provocar con esto que alguno se burlara por esa posición tan deplorable. Seguí avanzando hasta que por fin pude ver su rostro.

-¡Que carajos…

Mis ojos se abrían como platos, toda la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo dejándome más pálido de lo normal, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía a una fuerza y ritmo impresionante. No podía creía lo que miraba, resultaba imposible que ese tipo zarrapastroso que se batía en el suelo tuviera ese rostro, esa cara, esas facciones, ese cabello.

-¿Quién… eres?, o ¿Qué… eres?

Pensé al principio que se trataba del producto de mi dolor interno, de este delirio que sentía carcomer mi estomago, del sudor frío que se acumulaba copiosamente en mi frente; pero no. Aquel individuo parecía tan real, tan palpable, tan cercano que no tuve mas remedio que aguantar el calvario hasta averiguar de quién se trataba.

-Agghh- Algo lo golpeaba.

-¡Agghh!—Mi estomago volvía a doler sobremanera.

Cuando aquel hombre fue agredido sentí exactamente lo mismo en el tiempo real, como si fuera una extensión mía que estaba sufriendo una terrible golpiza.

En ese instante, pude ver sus ojos hinchados, su cabeza se movía lentamente hacia mi dirección para contemplarme. Me estaba viendo a la cara. No supe que sentí en ese momento, pues ese rostro golpeado, esos cabellos ensangrentados y esas manos que se movían despacio y sin fuerza eran exactamente como los míos.

Se quedó mirándome exatrañado, como si el fantasma en este sitio fuera yo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

Aquel hombre…. Era exactamente igual a mi.

-¡Qué haces en el piso Draco!—

La voz de Astoria me devolvió completamente a la tierra concentrando toda mi atención en ella. Esperaba que también mirara la escena donde un clon mío yacía moribundo en el piso, por un instante, deseaba ayudarlo, pensaba que al llevarlo a la enfermería podría preguntarle varias cosas, comenzando por el parecido tan impresionante que teníamos. Como si fueramos… dos gotas de agua.

Pasé saliva con dificultad observando que Astoria sonaba sus tacones para acuclillarse frente a mi ayudándome a levantarme. Cerraba mis ojos con tanta fuerza dándome cuenta que el dolor en mi estomago y en mi cabeza había cesado, aquellos síntomas que me hicieron sufrir tan dolorosamente se evaporaban y por ende, tomaba una gran cantidad de aire llenándome los pulmones.

-Hay… que ayudarlo… debemos llevarlo a la enfermería—Continuaba reponiéndome, sin embargo ella se me quedaba mirando como si en verdad hubiese estado loco.

-¿A quién te refieres Draco?.

-A…

Señalé el piso, pero ese hombre idéntico a mi se había evaporado. Todo aquello fue producto de mi imaginación o lo equivalente a un mal sueño—Eso quiero pensar—

-No se de que va tu cabrón jueguito pero debemos irnos—Me replicaba la insensible y desgraciada de mi novia. ¡Esperen!, ¿Yo, llamándola insensible?, debo estar loco, muy loco después de todo esto.

Nos alejamos del pasillo y sin evitarlo eché un vistazo al lugar donde aquel rubio estaba tirado. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie.

¿Por qué tuve ese extraño pasaje?

No lo comprendí, sin embargo, aquella aparición me provocaba Miedo.


	2. La reina de Corazones

A pesar que pudimos aparecer como los magos normales, la excéntrica de mi prometida me hizo tomar un avión camino a Berlín. No me gustaban en absoluto los artefactos Muggles, los consideraba tan anticuados y poco convencionales que me causaba nauseas el hecho de pensar que estaría montado en esa cosa que parecía un dragón metálico. Los asientos estaban cómodos debo agregar, sin embargo, esa cosa llamada Shampagne sabía tan rancio que tuve que dejarlo discretamente.

Astoria no habló en todo el vuelo, estaba tan molesta y enojada que de intentarlo no dudaría en abrir la ventanilla y arrojarme por la borda para que escarmentara. A decir verdad poco me apetecía entablar una conversación con ella, no éramos precisamente una pareja que se dedicara a contarse sus cosas abiertamente, pues todo nuestro lenguaje estaba basado en el sexo; supongo que en la cama era donde hablábamos mejor uno del otro. Patético y absurdo, lo sé.

Decidí no pensar en eso tan aburrido para concentrarme en el reciente encuentro que tuve con la sangre sucia. "No lo eches a perder con tu comportamiento Malfoy". Esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza desde que salí del castillo hasta este punto.

¿En verdad le importaba si me expulsaran?. No lo sabía.

Quizá solo evitaba ser grosera y no tocar un punto sensible sobre mi familia, debo reconocer que una de sus cabronas cualidades –Y de lo que era admirada—Era precisamente la prudencia ante esos temas. Odié que me mirara con lástima, como si yo fuera una especie de inválido emocional que no se pudiera defender ante nadie. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, el heredero de mi familia que pronto tendrá mas dinero que el cabrón engreído de Lucca Di MonteCarlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese cabrón ahí?

Admito que el tipo es apuesto, he llevado conociéndolo durante cinco años a raíz de algunas reuniones que mi padre tenía en Venecia y he de decir que no me simpatizaba. A diferencia de nosotros, los MonteCarlo no fueron tomados en cuenta por aquel mestizo, los consideraba como parte social que algun día conquistaría después de Londres. Mi padre me llegó a contar que Lucciano; el progenitor de Lucca, jamás se interesó por los ideales de Tom Riddle. Sin embargo aquel mestizo tendría la oportunidad de hacerle tragar sus palabras. ¡Cómo me hubiera encantado eso!.

Lo que no me explico, era lo que hacía al lado de Granger.

Me recliné un poco en mi asiento cerrando mis ojos para recrear la escena de la escuela. Reconozco que la sangre sucia se veía linda en ese vestido borgoña, sus pantorrillas se marcaban sobre ese par de tacones altos estilizando toda su figura. ¿Que había hecho con la antigua Granger?, pues estaba claro que había dejado de ser una Mojigata.

MonteCarlo la miraba con tanta… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?... Devoción. Sí, esa es la palabra que busco.

Granger se comportaba a su altura, pude notar que su mirada cambiaba radicalmente cuando lo miró, y me preguntaba si estaba consciente de su cuantiosa fortuna. No sabía que la sangre sucia fuera interesada, además, tengo entendido que el ministerio le recompensó generosamente por los servicios prestados no solo al colegio, sino a toda la comunidad mágica al capturar a varios mortifagos. No creo, y de verdad, no concibo la puta idea de que aquella chica le interesen los ceros a la derecha que pueda obtener de él.

No supe la razón, por la que en todo el viaje a Berlín… No pude sacar a ese par de mi cabeza. Ella sonriente, y él admirándola como si fuese una cabrona pieza única e irrepetible.

El la miraba, ella lo miraba, El le sonreía, ella le sonreía… Suspiraban… Se conectaban.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me incomoda eso cuando lo pienso?

¿Acaso el imbecil de Lucca no se ha dado cuenta que es una sangre sucia?, ¿Alguien sin derecho a nada?

…El la miraba, ella lo miraba, él besaba su mano, ella sonreía… ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa!

Bailoteaban mis dedos sobre mi barbilla aún pensando en esa actitud, ese vestido borgoña, esa gargantilla de plata. Esos ojos de miel mirándome con… Lástima.

¡No necesito tu lastima sangre sucia inmunda!... Ok, ok, ¿Y yo por que me encabrono de esta forma?, supongo que no contaba que aquellos dos tuvieran una relacion o siquiera se conocieran.

-Me cago en la puta—Apreté mis nudillos con demasiada fuerza, mi mente se había traido consigo aquellos ojos de miel, esa maldita y estúpida sonrisa que le dedicaba a Lucca, una sonrisa que jamás tendría… para mí.

-No me jodas—Dije en voz alta esperando que Astoria no me hiciera preguntas tontas.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa, distraer mi mente aunque fuera en el estúpido tema que trataría con el padre de Astoria, pero esa imagen… Granger en ese vestido tan ceñido a su cuerpo, su mirada desafiante, su manera peculiar de retarme, sus malditos ojos color miel llenos de compasión me molestaba, me incomodaba tener su asquerosa imagen en mi cabeza, sus labios tatuados en mi memoria… y su estúpida preocupación por mi comportamiento.

Lucca novio de Granger… Lucca Novio de Granger… ¡Cómo carajos se conocieron en primer lugar!, no pasó mas de un año desde que rompió con la comadreja y ahora la pretende nada mas y nada menos que el imbecil que solía hacerme competencia. Esto estaba muy extraño, y sin querer, deseaba averiguarlo.

Nos quedaríamos aquella noche en una de las mansiones que el padre de Astoria compró cuando todas las propiedades alemanas estuvieron devaluadas. Inteligente movimiento debo decir. Al llegar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones nos dimos cuenta que "Papi" no estaba en la casa, por lo que decidí pasear un rato para quitarme el cabreo, la sugestión, tuve ganas de beber algo fuerte y adormecer un poco mis sentidos antes de la reunión que sería en unas horas.

Astoria y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro aposento para poder descansar algunos minutos del viaje, la casona tenía mucho movimiento por la cantidad de invitados que se presentarían y que seguramente charlarían de lo magnifico que eran sus negocios. Supongo que ahora Leonard Greengrass se siente tan poderoso que pudo desbancar el lugar de mi padre encabezando estas tertulias. ¡Menudo cabrón!, espero que recuerde aquel préstamo concedido hace cuatro años cuando le declararon evasión de impuestos. Lucius tenía contactos en las recaudadoras financieras; como buenos seguidores de Voldemort su deber era maquillar las malversaciones de fondos ocurridos.

-Acaba de llegar Papá, te quiere en veinte minutos en la sala de estar—

¡Y Ahí va la rubia controladora!, espero que recuerde la dulce charla que tuvimos antes de salir del colegio o de lo contrario no me contendré y expondré ante su progenitor la clase de "Princesa respetable" que es su hija. No deseaba echar a volar mi imaginación.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi cielo—Sonreí socarrón, se lo merecía por perra.

-Mas te vale no beber más de la cuenta, a él no le gustan los ebrios, ¿No necesito decir más verdad?

Vale, ahora sacaba a relucir el alcoholismo de mi padre que a ultimas instancias lo carcomió a tal grado de dejarlo como un títere. Todo debido a la búsqueda exausiva del perdón por parte del mestizo. Deseaba ahorcarla, romper su caro vestido que habia comprado y demostrarle quién sería el hombre de la casa una vez de casados. Si ella pensaba que su querido "Papi" estaría siempre a nuestra sombra no era mas que una estúpida e ingenua. Yo impondría mis reglas.

-No seas paranoica Astoria, solo llevo una, además lo necesito para relajarme antes de la conversación—Bebí generosamente de ella hasta terminar al fondo, le señalaba con el dedo aún sosteniendo el vaso. - Creo que me subestimas, ¿Acaso no sabes el poder de mi encanto avasallante?—Le guiñaba el ojo y antes de que discrepara, me dirigí a zancadas a la sala de estar colocando el vaso en la mesa contigua a la entrada de la habitación. Me encantaba dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pues si alguien tenía que cabrearse, prefería que fuera ella.

-¡Que te pasa imbecil!, No quiero que hagas un numerito ridículo delante de papá o te va a costar.

Astoria volteaba mi cuerpo con brusquedad para abofetearme, ¡Menuda Perra!, su mano fue directa a mi mejilla sin importar que ojos curiosos nos miraran. La miré con suficiencia, una pizca de odio y algo de repulsión. La tomé del brazo y me la llevé a pasos agigantados a la habitación donde pude cobrarme esa afrenta estrellándola contra la pared para observarla triunfante. Apreté mis dientes colocando mi mano en su mentón con demasiada rudeza. Esta golfa con buen apellido no me dejaría como un giñapo.

-Primera—Siseé -Primera y última vez que me pones una mano encima rubia estúpida—

-Sueltame Draco… o te va a pesar.

-¿A pesar?—Solté una carcajada. –¿Le dirás a tu padre que te soy infiel?, ¡Vaya!, ahora ese cabrón de doble moral me dirá como debo comportarme. –Ejercí mas presión en su mentón observándola con rabia. –Te podría contar historias de tu querido "Papi" que podrían hundirlo como a una sanguijuela, pero no queremos eso ¿Verdad?, así que calladita te ves mas bonita.

La solté con brusquedad acomodando los impecables puños de mi camisa para recomponerme.

-Más te vale sonreír, o estropearás tu maquillaje, así que compórtate como el lindo accesorio que eres Astoria—Ofrecía descaradamente mi brazo para disponernos a bajar a la reunión. Ella hacía de tripas corazón tragándose el orgullo y la rabia respirando profundamente, se acariciaba el mentón y con una sonrisa despreocupada entrelazó su mano en mi codo.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!

-Ambos estamos más que podridos, por eso me casaré contigo—Sonreí festejando mi victoria.

Escalón por escalón, bajábamos a la sala de estar donde pude apreciar a varios invitados sirviéndose copas, tomando canapés y riendo como locos de algun chiste o anécdota contada sobre el ministerio, las finazas, sobre bla, más blá, y también bla. ¡Muero por entrar a su plática!. Ok, el sarcasmo a la vista.

Todos los ahí presentes dirigían sus miradas a lo que consideraban "la pareja del siglo", nosotros; quienes predestinados anunciaríamos el tan afamado compromiso estipulado hace años, cuando no era mas que un… bueno, ya leyeron el capitulo anterior. Tenía que ser gallardo, imponente, tan grandioso como alguna vez lo fue Lucius, mi mirada no les prestaba atención, la periferia me permitía apreciarlos a todos y a cada uno. Me sentí realmente el clon de mi padre, tatuaba su comportamiento en mi propia piel para demostrar que los Malfoy aún no estábamos caídos.

Pasé saliva con dificultad, pude incluso ver el rostro de mi padre cerca de las escaleras mientras bajábamos, no era el cuadro tan deplorable que siempre veía en cada visita de Azkaban, sino aquel donde se encontraba en sus mejores días. Su cabello largo y platinado, sus facciones duras, sus ojos grises clavados en mi felicitándome por el logro obtenido en esta reunión.

"Me enorgulleces hijo mio"

¡Ahí viene otra vez la nostalgia!, apretaba mis dientes con demasiada fuerza para evitar llorar, desarmarme ante esos lambiscones que deseaban averiguar el estado de Lucius a toda costa para seguramente burlarse a carcajadas después. Miedo, tengo miedo, admito que un Malfoy también llega a tenerlo cuando un montón de buitres carroñeros están a la espera de las suculentos pedazos caídos de un príncipe. Pero no, no les daré el gusto de verme por los suelos, rogándoles atención, suplicando su maldito respeto.

Por fin tocando el rellano nos detuvimos, el accesorio Greengrass sonreía como una auténtica princesa de sociedad al ser presentada por primera vez ante éstos. Yo mantenía mi expresión firme, me imponía ante todos ellos para después saludarlos como se debía.

-Te ves preciosa hija mía, tu madre estaría orgullosa, eres exactamente como cuando la conocí a tu edad— Leonard se acercó para tomar la mano de su pequeña zorra para besar sus mejillas, su frente, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Draco, me alegro que hayan llegado con bien—

-En efecto, llegamos Leonard, por nada del mundo me iba a perder el compromiso con…-Tomé la mano de Astoria para besar su dorso, esbocé una sonrisa galante y me dirigi de nuevo a su progenitor para que comprobara las atenciones que tenía con ella.

-Esta hermosa princesa-

Astoria tenía la mano temblorosa, supongo que su lapso de rabia no había terminado del todo, sin embargo, seguía tan sonriente como la perfecta actriz que solía ser desde siempre. Su padre nos miró comprobando la locura de amor y devoción que ambos sentíamos uno por el otro. ¡Imbécil de doble moral!, aun recuerdo que llegó a tirarse a una chica de mi edad escapando de los encabezados argumentando que la otra lo sedujo.

Me incorporé y continue tan sonriente como siempre, hice una reverencia de respeto mientras que el vejete no quitaba sus ojos de mí. Sabía que teníamos que hablar sobre negocios, los bienes, dejando de lado el tema tan frívolo de la boda que solo le concernía a su hija y a sus lerdas amiguitas. Desprendí suavemente la mano de mi perra prometida y la besé de nuevo.

-Cielo, no hagas esperar a los invitados, apuesto que mueres de ganas de conversar de temas de chicas—Sonreí –Leonard y yo tenemos que tratar asuntos importantes, ahora ve y te dejaré planear nuestra boda.

Ella me miraba, mordía sus labios para evitar lanzarme otra bofetada, tragándose el orgullo y la rabia besaba mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que se despedía de su padre.

Ahora si, cara a cara, nosotros dos sin máscara alguna para hablar sobre negocios, Leonard tomaba una copa que uno de los mozos llevaba consigo en una charola. Hice lo mismo esperando que él diera el primer sorbo, pues en mi profesión, o mejor dicho, en mi postura, tenía que aprender a lambisconear las botas de los poderosos. Leonard estaba a la cabeza y por lo tanto, debía valerme de mis habilidades sociales para llegar de nuevo a la cúspide.

-Lucius nunca gustó de estas reuniones, debo decir que es una sorpresa que su hijo ahora tome su lugar tanto en las empresas como en las cuentas—Por fin bebía, ahora sabía la dirección de ésta plática, deseaba burlarse del encierro de mi padre pisoteando a su vástago a diestra y siniestra. ¡Pobrecito!, no sabe lo que le espera.

-Recuerdo que mi padre venía para hablar de negocios, compartir la capitalización, agregar nuevas estrategias de inversión y… obtener más socios para llegar a los acuerdos donde todos ganaban—

-Lo sé, tu padre creyó en mi textilera cuando la estaba iniciando, era de los que mencionaba que se podía empezar un nuevo giro con tan solo tres galeones—Suspiraba. – No me digas que escuchabas todo lo que hablábamos

-Cada detalle Leonard, cada detalle—Acotaba al instante.

-Perdon por ser escéptico, pero nunca te vi interesarte por la economía, las finanzas o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la bolsa de valores mágicas—Ahí estaba, el primer aguijón lanzado, sonreí como respuesta dando otro trago generoso a mi bebida.

-Pues ya lo ves, heme aquí para compartir opiniones, el hecho que mi padre se encargara de la mayoría de nuestros negocios no quería decir que no me importara—Proseguí –Después de todo, es mi herencia, mi dinero, debo aprender a cuidarlo ¿No crees?

-Que yo sepa Draco, las acciones de tu padre se han reducido a menos de la mitad por…-Se detenía.

-Sus nexos con Tom Riddle, ¡Dilo!, no es un tema que me inmute Leonard, y sí—Hice una pausa. –Nuestras acciones pudieron reducirse a mas de la mitad pero tengo lo necesario para invertir en otro rubro, es lo que Lucius hacía y si me permites decirlo… Los Malfoy tenemos buen ojo para la liquidez, llámalo herencia, genes, o la sangre que corre en nuestras venas pero te puedo asegurar que si te asocias conmigo llegarás alto.

-¿Alto?—El muy idiota soltaba una carcajada, obviamente estaba burlándose. – No te ofendas mocoso pero tu padre no llegó precisamente a las alturas, casi todo le fue arrebatado por evasión de impuestos.

-¿Te recuerda algo Leonard?, me refiero a la evasión— Respondí al instante provocándole un leve enrojecimiento en el rostro. Estaba molesto, lo sé, pero debía controlar los malditos impulsos de exhibir al zángano con quien conversaba.

-Son casos diferentes Draco, yo no sabía de los impuestos y tu padre sí

-¿Y eso les hubiera importado a Recaudación Fiscal o a Azkaban?—Solté inmediatamente antes de dejarlo contestar. –Comprende Leonard que sin la ayuda de mi padre en este momento purgarías una condena igual o peor a la suya—Me acerqué un poco a el para mirarlo firmemente a los ojos.

-Sin nuestra ayuda, no tendrías todo esto—Retrocedí un paso con una sonrisa en mi rostro. -Yo se que no confías en mi para llevar los negocios, pero… estoy preparándome, tomaré una especialización en finanzas y asunto concluido, tú necesitas completar tu capital igual que yo, ni mencionar con la reputación que ambos nos cargamos.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con Riddle…

-¡Oh cierto!, nunca directamente, sin embargo, ayudaste a facilitarle los datos de Sangre sucias que no solo trabajaban para tus empresas, sino para las de tus asociados- Hice una pausa contemplando el bochorno que provocaba. –Tu le ayudaste a matarlos Leonard, y que yo sepa, tanto peca el que mata al dragón como el que le estira el ala.

-No se de dónde sacas eso mocoso insolente…

-Mi padre me lo confesó, pero jamás te delató, una muestra mas que un Malfoy llega a ser honorable—

-Esa honorabilidad de la que hablas es cuestionable Draco.

-Bastante cuestionable, y si me permites decirlo, yo tampoco confiaría mis bienes en manos tan manchadas de sangre como las mías, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, nadie desea invertir en ambas partes, así que hablaremos de negocios, planeación, estrategias de mercado en lugar de recriminarnos quién es mejor que quién Greengrass.

Lo dejé sin palabras, por primera vez sacaba a relucir su pasado tan sucio para usarlo a mi favor, su semblante estaba pálido, y siempre que eso pasaba era una clara señal de victoria; dicho de mi padre por experiencias personales. Me había convertido en Lucius Malfoy encarnando su manera de actuar ante estas situaciones, pues si bien no sabía sobre finanzas lo suficiente, aprendí a imitar sus formas tan sutiles de negociar con la gente.

-Eres muy hábil muchacho, me has sorprendido.

¡Ahora si tengo tu respeto menudo cabron!, ¿Ahora si te inclinas ante la supremacía?, ¡Vaya que este imbecil sabía lamer las botas que le convenían!

-Y no te sorprendas que tu hija este bien cuidada a mi lado, ¿Es lo que ambos buscamos no es asi?, el linaje de la pureza de la sangre ante todo—Sonreí con triunfo.

-Salud por eso Draco, bienvenido a la familia, solo podría dejar a mi hija con un cabrón que sepa lo que quiere y a que rumbo dirigirse.

Con un leve choque de copas sellábamos el pacto, el tratado, el negocio, el matrimonio maquinado antes de nuestro nacimiento, desde que estábamos en los testículos… Ok, ok, ya se saben esa parte. Observé que mi prometida platicaba amenamente con Pansy, nunca imagine que siquiera se llevarían, sin embargo mi mejor amiga prefería no cometer imprudencias que pudieran costarme el bendito matrimonio este.

Leonard y yo hablamos sobre las empresas, las ganancias obtenidas y las pérdidas, ideábamos la manera perfecta para comenzar a tener liquidez, el muy cabrón insistía que se podría adquirir mano de obra barata y así ahorrarse demasiados galeones evitando darles un seguro médico decente. ¡Que zángano!, cada segundo que pasaba me sorprendía mas de su conversación.

Gire mi mirada por un instante para llevarme una sorpresa.

-¿Granger?—

-¿Disculpa?—Leonard respondió y al mismo tiempo le señalé la entrada donde aquella chica llegaba acompañada de nada mas y nada manos que… ¿Ustedes quien creen?, ¡Claro!, el italiano ese con cara de baby face.

-¿Acaso ella no es…

-La sangre sucia—Respondí sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Qué hace ella aquí acompañada de Di MonteCarlo?

-No lo sé, pero tengo inmensas ganas de divertirme, así que con permiso, es hora de saludar a una vieja amiga—Sonreí dejando la copa en la charola.

Aquel imbécil de Lucca la llevaba de la mano, ella seguía sonriendo como una chiquilla colmada de todas sus atenciones, miraba claramente que Lucciano y su esposa los acompañaban. ¿Qué carajos hacían aquí?, no lo sabía, pero tendría que investigar más al respecto. Me encamine hacia a ellos con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios, tomé otra copa de licor que otro de los mozos llevaba consigo para tener algun pretexto de mitigar los nervios y el ansia. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¿Estar con esos dos me provoca eso?

Por lo que veía, platicaban amenamente, aunque la expresión de Granger era de descontento, como si le desagradara este lugar. Su rostro se curvaba sin que el lo notara, mientras que el italiano conversaba con sus padres seguramente de su aparición en esta casa. ¿Acaso Di MonteCarlo tenía negocios que tratar con esta gente?, tendría que averiguar más al respecto. Caminé hacia a ellos escuchando solo un poco sus cuchicheos, pude sentir de nuevo el aroma a manzanas silvestres emanando de su piel, y admito, muy a mi pesar, que era delicioso.

-Miren lo que nos ha traído el viento—Los dos me prestaron por fin atención. -¡Lucca, Lucciano, Donatella!, es un verdadero gusto tenerlos por acá- Deseaba saludar a Granger, pero necesitaba cabrearla un poco. No era por mi "odio" hacia a ella, sino por que se veía linda enojada, ¿Lo pillan lectores?, Ok , ok… Me esta gustando la sangre sucia, no me culpen, soy hombre.

-Tu debes ser Draco Malfoy, ¡Pero como has crecido Bambino!—Me decía Lucciano.

-Cierto, he crecido bastante, ¿Qué tal Venecia en esta época del año?

-Hace algo de calor y con la cantidad de mosquitos no se puede salir a la calle, sin embargo sobrevivimos—Mencionaba la mujer de mediana edad.

-Lucca, veo que estas muy bien acompañado de mi vieja amiga del colegio—Sonreí

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Granger, pues al mencionar la palabra "vieja amiga" era lo equivalente a darle una noticia abrupta, notaba su expresión, sus ojos deseando ahorcarme, bofetearme, lanzarme cualquier maldición imperdonable para hacerme callar; sin embargo, me gustaba la forma en que me retaba, debo admitir que los ojos de Granger me hacían sentir de manera diferente, no se cómo explicarlo pero comenzaba a tener cierta… atracción.

-Hermione, nunca me dijiste que conocías bien a Draco— Puntualizaba el cabrón de Lucca frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que lo conozco, vamos en el mismo colegio aunque en diferente casa, y debo decir que nuestros encuentros son muy esporádicos, solo nos vemos en el gran comedor o al convocarse una reunión.—Espetaba ella saliendo del paso.

-Yo soy como siempre el orgulloso Slytherin y ella la valiente Gryffindor, nuestras casas tienen un odio natural entre sí, por lo que Granger y yo no coincidimos mucho—Curvaba mis labios bebiendo de mi copa fijando toda mi atención en ella.

-¿Quieres decir que la has molestado alguna vez Draco?—El amenazaba, tomaba de la mano a su novia lanzándome una mirada asesina disfrazada de cordialidad. Ya saben, de esas que se utilizan como advertencia de "No te metas con mi chica ni le mires las tetas", ¡Que si no lo sabré yo!

Granger le sonreía, acariciaba su rostro con tanta ternura que me provocó náuseas, lo admito, tanta melcocha me provoca unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Tomaba una copa con sus manos pasándolo por sus labios. Nunca la había visto beber, otra de las cosas que me sorprenden mas de esta mujer.

-No Lucca, como bien te ha dicho Malfoy no coincidimos en el colegio, creo que ambos somos mundos tan diferentes que difícilmente podemos siquiera saludarnos, ¿No es cierto Draco?

Draco, Draco… ¡Me llamó Draco!, ¿Qué se creía esta maldita para llamarme por mi nombre de pila?, aunque por otro lado, jamás lo escuché de sus labios. Su tono de voz compasivo, lleno de ternura, mi corazón comenzaba a latir y mi respiración a entrecortarse. Granger me llamó… Draco, y eso se escuchaba tan bien que me preocupaba, me alarmaba.

-Oh… en efecto, nunca coincidimos hasta que nos encontraste en la escuela—Alcancé a decir antes de que se notara mi lapso dudoso.

-Pues eso me alegra—Lucca curvaba sus labios sonriendo como todo un galan que había obtenido a la chica, un cabroncete italiano que declaraba a Granger como suya. Sin pensarlo, empuñe una de mis manos molestándome sobremanera por esa acción, y de la cual, he de confesar… No me arrepentía.

-Pues de ahora en adelante Hermione es todo para mi, por lo que no me gustaría saber que es molestada, humillada o degradada por nadie—El italiano se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa cortés y condescendiente. – Conozco tus antecedentes Draco, asi que por tu bien espero que mi novia sea respetada en su colegio… al menos antes de …

-¡La cena está servida!—

El ama de llaves anunciaba a todos los invitados a través de un Sonorus que el banquete estaba preparado; sin embargo, lo ignoraba completamente por esa ultima frase del italiano engreído. ¿Antes de qué?, me preguntaba. Mi rostro cambió su expresión a una inquisitiva, creo que Granger estaría demasiado protegida en la escuela contando con su ahora nuevo novio metiendo sus narices constantemente en ella. Deseaba que terminara lo dicho, que me dijera la razón por la que debía "Respetar a su chica" al menos todo este año. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Vamos mi amor, solo los acompañaremos con algo ligero, creo que estoy que reviento después del restaurante—El le ofrecía su brazo y ella la tomaba con demasiado cuidado.

-Yo no tengo espacio para nada mas mi cielo—Granger le acariciaba el rostro.

Mi amor, mi cielo, puchunguito, cosita, ¡Apodos tan cursis!, ¿Esto pasa cuando se está enamorado?, ¡Espero que nunca me pase a mi!, solo imaginarme recibir aquellos sobrenombres tan patéticos por parte de Astoria sería lo equivalente a una de las pastillas vomitivas de los bi-tontos Weasley.

Por otro lado, la forma en que ella lo miraba, la manera tan dulce que se dirigía a el me cautivaba, sentí que aquellos ojos de miel, esos mismos que se fijaron en mí para reprenderme el comportamiento mezquino que tuve con la rubia… Me dirigían la misma mirada, la misma intensidad, y sin desearlo mi cuerpo se estremeció un poco a tal grado de experimentar incomodidad.

No me sentía bien, incluso un poco acalorado, deseaba desatar un poco mas el nudo de mi corbata y dirigirme a tomar aire fresco, lo necesitaba después de una escena tan melosa como la del Titanic. ¿Recuerdan esa película interminable?, pues bien, así me sentía después de esas miraditas entre aquellos dos.

Decidimos entrar al banquete y a decir verdad estaba hambriento, supongo que la ansiedad y el saber que Granger estaba en la misma casa que yo me colocaba en un punto neutro donde no podía burlarme como solía hacerlo. Sentí la mano de mi "Prometida" tocar mi brazo para dirigirnos al comedor y comenzar a departir como una verdadera comunidad de élite. Leonard compartía opiniones con Lucciano y algunos otros inversionistas de la bolsa mientras que las señoras lo hacían referente a sus fundaciones de beneficencia. ¡Que bueno que mi madre nunca se interesó por algo tan trivial como eso!, pues si bien ella jamás hacía el "bien sin mirar a quien" prefería alejarse definitivamente de esas cosas.

Y ahí estaban, ese par sentados a unas cuantas sillas de donde me encontraba con Astoria. El la hacía reír, le provocaba un rubor en sus mejillas con las palabras que salían de su maldita boca italiana, y esas tácticas yo las conocía. Cuando un hombre arquea la ceja sin parar de sonreír como un idiota, significa que desea quedar bien mostrándose gracioso y jovial ante ella, cuando hace algunos gestos y se ríe de si mismo es una clara señal de apertura de sentimientos. Una mujer adoraba ser la primera en descubrir el mar de secretos de un hombre.

-¿Quieres dejar de beber Draco?—La voz de la rubia me regresaba a la tierra

-Dejaré de beber cuando yo decida, asi que no te metas en lo que no te interesa.

-¡Qué tanto le ves a la Sangre sucia!—Susurraba con firmeza, mientras que los demás la escucharan. Coloqué mi codo sobre la mesa a pesar que mi madre lo desaprobaría para tener un poco de privacidad, le dirigí a mi prometida una mirada fulminante y decidí responder.

-Lo mismo que tu le ves al italiano de mierda que está junto a ella.

-No digas disparates

-Entonces no empieces a decirlas tu—

-Ahora que lo mencionas, pensé que el tan afamado y apuesto Lucca Di MonteCarlo tenía mejores gustos, pero veo que me equivoqué—Torcía los labios sin que nadie la viera.

-Los tiene- ¡Por que carajos dije eso!

-¡Qué dices!, es Granger de quien estamos hablando, la reina de los Sangre Sucias.

-Debes aceptar cariño, que ella incluso te gana a ti en muchas cosas

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo Draco, no me digas que ahora encuentras guapa a esa asquerosa impura, creo que te incomoda la presencia de Lucca ¿Verdad?—La muy perra me sonreía triunfante. -A decir verdad no la culpo, Lucca Di Montecarlo es todo un bombón, y por ahí me dijeron—Se acercaba a mis labios sin tocarlos.

-Lo tiene mas grande que tu…

¡Ah no!, ¡Eso si que no!, de mi basilisco nadie se burla ni lo ridiculiza, menos una rubia estúpida con aires de grandeza como esta menuda zorra. Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo… respiré profundamente sin que ella lo notara para volver a sonreir tocando su mentón con demasiada ternura.

-Se que te mueres por probarlo, pero no creo que él te deje hacerlo preciosa, además… Siempre gritas como una gata en celo cuando te penetro, ¿Qué raro verdad?—

-Estúpido, a veces finjo que disfruto—Ella sonreía.

-Convéncete de eso… Mi amor, por que varias de tus amigas no se han quejado, al contrario, un Malfoy es como el chocolate… Una vez que pruebas, jamás dejas

-¡Que lindas historias mi amor!, me pregunto cual de todas es la verdadera.

-Todas y cada una mi cielo—Me acercaba a su oreja tocando sus labios con dulzura, me encantaba cabrearla al límite de la cordura. –Todas… y cada una.

-Vete a la mierda

-Linda… yo ya te mandé desde hace mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo.

¡Lindo cuadro debo decir!, ¿No les divierte nuestra "Relación?, lo sé, aún se preguntaran por qué sigo con esta maldita bruja facililla. Simple; el dinero de "Papi" me interesaba más que otra cosa, y si para eso tenía que casarme con esta basura lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nos separamos con suavidad, no me apetecía dar un puto espectáculo pre marital en frente de todos estos buitres, evite mirarla para regresar mi vista a Granger. Se veía tan feliz, tan plena, como si todo lo que ese cabrón italiano ridículo hiciera fuera de su total agrado. ¿Qué tenía el que yo no tuviera?, yo soy mas guapo, soy rubio, muchas mujeres dicen que mis ojos son lo más excitante que tengo, mis palabras tal vez, la manera como llego a tratarlas. ¿Acaso Granger no se daba cuenta de eso?, ¡Por que carajos me importa lo que ella opine!

Esto estaba mal, muy mal desde cualquier ángulo que se mirara. De nuevo sentí la necesidad de aflojar mi corbata, salir corriendo de esa olla de presión llamada banquete, beber unas dos o tres copas de licor para embrutecerme y evitar pensar en esas estúpidas miradas que se dirigían. Debo estar loco, no entiendo la razón por la que ahora Granger me parecía atractiva, sobre todo… No concebía que estuviera con ese tipo.

-¿Esto es una cerveza de Mantequilla?—Granger se sorprendía cuando uno de los meseros le llevaba un tarro espumoso y rebosante de esa bebida. Que yo supiera, esas mismas se consideraban vulgares para un sitio como éste.

-Si mi amor, y se que la prefieres con jengibre.

-Eso lo sé pero…

-Sin peros, ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?, bueno… eso quise pensar que fue para ti Principezza—

-Sabes que no estaba planeada Lucca, además pensé que deseabas sólo probar una—Ella le respondía. Alcancé a distinguir desde este lado de la mesa.

Ella se veía feliz, sus mejillas ruborizadas atraían las miradas de todos los presentes; todos la miraban, era el centro de atención en todas partes ahora que recuerdo. El ser la heroína del mundo mágico le había dado cierto prestigio y renombre, todo eso… sin tener un galeón partido por la mitad en su bolsillo. Me incliné un poco más para observar lo que ella hacía al sentirse tan admirada.

-Lucca, esta cerveza tiene algo en la espuma.—Ella le indicaba

-¡Cierto!, tiene algo la cerveza—El italiano tomaba el tarro con tanta seguridad introduciendo su dedo la bebida. Todos nos quedamos expectantes, como si una especie de espectáculo sucediera ante nuestras narices.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—Ella soltaba una risita – Estas metiendo el dedo en una reunión de etiqueta.

-Lo sé, pero si la cerveza de mi chica tiene algo mi deber es quitarlo, además te dije que así éramos los italianos.—El imbecil le guiñaba el ojo, mientras que ella colocaba su mano en su boca conteniendo la risa; a decir verdad, el observar que el magnate Lucca Di MonteCarlo perdía la clase y el estilo ante una reunión de buitres era mas divertido que un show de "Hasta en los mejores calderos".

Observé con detenimiento lo que hacía, notaba que atrapaba un poco de espuma entre sus dedos sosteniendo algo, un objeto pequeño; aquel que estaba introducido en la cerveza de mantequilla de Granger y por el cual hacían tanta alharaca. De repente, mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, todos se miraban unos a otros imaginándose de lo que se trataba.

-No puede ser—Respondía arrastradamente Astoria quien también contemplaba la misma escena. -¿Es.. lo que creo que es?

-¿Qué es?

-Ay Draco ¿No te lo imaginas?

-No

-Pues creo que la sangre sucia tendrá mucho que festejar y contar a sus amigos.

Cerre y abrí mis ojos por un momento, y por alguna razón que no logré entender, mis manos temblaban un poco, el calor se hacía intenso, mi corbata se ceñía a mi cuerpo como si deseara ahorcarme. Al pasar saliva como si tragara hiel, contemple claramente que Lucca chupaba sus dedos lentamente para sacar una joya reluciente, redonda, con una terminación brillante en la parte superior.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¡Por Merlin!, ¿Esto es… -Ella se quedaba petrificada, pude sentir incluso el ritmo de su sangre abandonar su cuerpo al observar la pequeña joya.

El italiano se levantaba sosteniendo el trozo de metal brillante entre sus dedos, nos observaba a todos esperando a que le prestáramos absoluta atención. Esto no podía estar pasando, no esta noche… no despues de darme cuenta que…

-Hermione Granger—El comenzó a hablar sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza, mientras y sentí mi corazón latir a ritmo acelerado. Mientras tanto ella se ruborizaba seguramente no encontrando el sitio ideal para esconder la cabeza.

-Lucca…

-Sepan todos los aquí presentes que yo… Lucca Di MoteCarlo siempre fue un hijo de puta, un imbecil que tan solo jugaba con las mujeres, traicionaba a sus amigos, usaba todos sus secretos para mi propio y maldito beneficio… Pero el destino, me jugó de la manera más cruel al ser traicionado…

OK… eso me sorprendió, sin embargo, relataba exactamente a un hombre que conocía a la perfección. Yo mismo.

-Lucca no necesitas… no lo digas…- Ella lo miraba con devoción, ¡De nuevo esa maldita mirada!

-Me sentí solo, muy solo… Vagué por las callejuelas de Venecia con un vacío en mi corazón a causa de lo que había perdido por mi maldita altanería, y después… la encontré a ella… Y en ese entonces no sabía que se trataba de la gran Hermione Granger… quien no solo es la chica mas hermosa que mis ojos contemplaron alguna vez, pues sin la vanidad y frivolidad de muchas otras que han pasado por mi… conserva ese brillo, esa escencia de la que ahora soy cautivo.

-Lucca… -Ella derramó una lágrima, ¿Acaso ella lo amaba?, ¿Sentía algo profundo por éste mequetrefe?

-Déjame terminar Hermione… por que quiero que conozcas quién fui, y sobre todo lo mucho que te debo por ser un rayo de luz en esta asquerosa vida que tenía—En ese momento observé que el "Italiano arrepentido" se hincaba, tomaba el anillo y se lo ofrecía con una lagrima en los ojos.

No, no, no aceptes Granger… No aceptes… no me… hagas esto, no ahora.

-¿Aceptarías ser la esposa de este hombre que solo vivirá para ti?, para una sola mujer, para esos ojos… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos se quedaron pasmados, Leonard dejaba su copa lentamente sobre la mesa, Astoria tenía la boca abierta buscando la forma ideal de ir con el gran acontecimiento al colegio una vez que regresáramos. Los ahí presentes esperaban su respuesta, su opinión, saber si efectivamente Hermione Granger sería esposa de ese italiano…

Mi corazón volvía a latir, sentí miedo, un temor indescriptible, mis manos temblorosas se esforzaban por tomar una copa y calmar mis nervios, sin embargo, también estaba a la expectativa. No Granger… niégate, por favor… debes negarte… de lo contrario…

-Si… ¡Si!- Cerré mis ojos, deseaba correr de ese maldito lugar, alcoholizarme, perder el sentido, pues la confusión en mi cabeza comenzaba a mellar de manera impresionante.

-Acepto, Te amo Lucca—Ella se levantaba para abrazarlo.

Granger estaba comprometida, ¿Por qué me molestaba?, no lo sabía. No es que estaba enamorado de ella, jamás conocí eso, quizá solo deseaba tirármela y desgarrar ese vestido borgoña que llevaba puesto, saciar hasta el cansancio esta presión en la bragueta que dolía. Ella no significaba nada, no era nadie, y eso… Lo tenía por bien sentado.

Entonces… ¿Por qué dolía?.

La cena de aquella noche era lo equivalente a cartón molido, pasaba con dificultad cada bocado como deseando no haber presenciado aquella puta escena tan melosa. Astoria continuaba cuchicheando con Pansy lo relacionado al reciente compromiso con Granger, ideaban la forma de difundirlo por el colegio con la esperanza de tener esa comidilla durante días y usarla para reuniones futuras contra los leones.

Mi mirada se levantaba un poco para encontrarme con una sorprendida castaña, sus mejillas no perdían el intenso rubor que circulaba en ellas a causa de la noticia. Mientras tanto el imbécil de Lucca no dejaba de tomar su mano durante la cena. ¡Espero que a ese cabrón le sepa bien el cordero asado!

-Disculpen no tardo—

-¿A dónde vas?—Preguntaba Pansy.

-A fumar, tanta melcocha termina por desesperarme—Acoté al instante saliendo del comedor aflojando por fin el nudo de mi corbata que me ceñía.

Con una copa de licor en la mano decidí alejarme lo suficiente de la concurrencia para pensar en mi repentino comportamiento tan extraño. Jamás pensé que todo aquello me desequilibrara a tal extremo de perder la paciencia y retirarme como si nada, ¡Pero así era yo!, tan cabrón impulsivo y visceral que no me interesaba las habladurías que mi prometida y mi mejor amiga tuvieran por esa causa. Esperaba que se concentraran en su "grandioso chisme" que acababan de recibir.

Al encender mi cigarrillo aspiré la primer bocanada acompañada de un generoso trago de licor. Mis sentidos se calmaban un poco, los malditos nervios y desesperación ahogante del comedor se reducían a algo tan simple como los espirales de humo en el aire. Recargue mis manos en el brandal del balcón principal para tomar aire fresco, respirar lo más posible para llenar mis pulmones de cualquier cosa que no fuera el reciente acontecimiento "Lucca-Granger"

-Pensé que te gustaban estas reuniones-

Mis ojos se abrían como platos, de nueva cuenta los nervios que difícilmente había apartado regresaban a su sitio para descolocarme de manera colosal. La voz de Granger se encontraba tan cerca de mí que mi corazón respondió por si solo latiendo a gran velocidad. Debía aparentar tranquilidad, serenidad y una puta calma digna de un gran actor como Paccino. Curvé mis labios sosteniendo mi copa dando otra calada al cigarrillo

-Me gustan, a mi muy cabrón estilo, pero me gustan.

-Deberías dejar de fumar

-¿Acaso te importa que me muera de cáncer?—Solte una risotada tranquila. –Pensé que deseabas una muerte dolorosa para mí, pues creo que estas siendo testigo del comienzo de todo eso.

-No deseo tu muerte Malfoy, yo no soy de esa clase de personas— La observé recargar su espalda en el barandal mirando al cielo. ¿Algo no estaba bien?, debía averiguarlo.

-Lo sé—Hice una pausa acercándome un paso a ella. –Solo quería hacerte enojar.

-¿Lo disfrutas cierto?

-No sabes a que grado—Sonreí, mis palabras eran tan suaves que las desconocía por completo.

-Lucca Di Montecarlo—La miré. –Estas comprometido con el soltero más codiciado de toda Europa, además de la cantidad de millones de euros que tiene en el banco.

-¡No es por eso que me casaré con el Malfoy!—Me lanzaba una mirada asesina. –Si piensas que me interesa su dinero estás muy equivocado—Me miraba con esos ojos tan intensos, tan hermosos, como un par de caramelos. -A diferencia de otras personas, él sabe reparar sus errores, tiene bien sentado lo que quiere en la vida, no se arraiga a rencores absurdos ni temores innecesarios como…

-¿Cómo yo?

Ella se silenciaba, apretaba sus labios desviando la mirada respirando profundamente.

-Si… Como tu…

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir conocerme Granger?—Me acerqué otro paso a ella, la distancia se acortaba considerablemente entre nosotros mientras que no se movía de su sitio. Su mirada seguía fija en mi persona recriminándome algo, y ese algo… Lo tenía que averiguar.

-Siete años Malfoy, casi siete años sin que hubiera uno..— Levantaba su dedo índice. –Uno en que no me llamaras Sangre sucia inmunda, pobretona, gorda, tragalibros, insípida, asi que considero conocer por lo menos tu lado despreciable.

-¿Despreciable he?

-¡Sí!, Despreciable, sin embargo—La escuche tragar saliva. – Aun esperaría ver algun maldito resquicio de bondad en tu persona, pero, ¡Que estúpida soy!, por que eso jamás lo verán mis ojos.

Me quedé pasmado, tan petrificado ante tal confesión, Granger esperaba ver algo rescatable en mí y no comprendía la razón. Bebí de mi copa de licor dando otra calada al cigarro contemplando esos ojos que me miraban con lástima, como si estuviera ante un animal herido que ansiaba amor.. ¡Yo no necesitaba eso!.

-Tienes razón Granger, no hay nada bueno en este cabrón que tienes frente a ti, en cambio Lucca…

-¿Qué hay con Lucca?, por lo menos el reconoce que se ha equivocado, me ha tratado como todo un caballero, y sabes… A el no le importa casarse con una Sangre sucia y mucho menos demostrarlo ante todos esos imbéciles adinerados.

-¡Pues felicidades Granger!, prometo comprarte un bonito obsequio de bodas y enviarlo por lechuza—Me acerque un poco más teniendo el atrevimiento de hacer algo que jamás creí.

Movido por el impulso, animado por el cabrón arrebato emocional que corría por mis venas, deslicé mi mano por si cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Granger se abrían considerablemente mostrándose un tanto asustada; podía escuchar su respiración agitada, alarmada, probablemente su subconsciente le imperaba alejarse, sin embargo, ahí permanecía a la espera.

La miré, mis ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos in esbozar sonrisa alguna, lancé mi cigarro por el jardín acercando mi otra mano a su mejilla para tocarla. Su aroma, las manzanas silvestres se impregnaban en mi propia piel como si ordenaran entrar y establecer su poderío. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!, ¡Granger me enloquecía!, me estaba convirtiendo en un imbecil que se encontraba brutalmente con quien decía ser.

-Sueltame Malfoy… -Susurraba.

-No

-Si Lucca..

-¡Al carajo con tu cabrón italiano!—Abri mi boca solo un poco, continuaba mirando su expresión tan sorprendida.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?

-Pretendo probar tus labios antes que se los cedas a ese hijo de puta—

Sin pensarlo, sin discernirlo, sin meditarlo… La besé.

( This game its over - Alejandro Sanz )

Al principio trataba de oponer resistencia, sus brazos luchaban contra mi agarre pero me consideraba más fuerte. Mi mano se afianzó en su nuca para evitar que se alejara. Mordí cariñosamente su labio inferior, deslizaba mi lengua con suavidad por su cavidad saboreando algo de cerveza de mantequilla, un toque de menta, algo de canela. Cada segundo aquella escencia se tornaba diferente, y el beso resultó mas desesperado, apremiante, deseoso… Necesario.

Estaba calmando mi ansia, mi desesperación, toda esta maraña que tenía se evaporaba y a la vez generaba un corazón acelerado. Al cabo de un par de segundos… Ella me correspondió.

¡Joder!, ¡Que labios!, ¡Que mujer!, Esta era la clase de chica que me hacía vibrar, fantasear, mojarme, sentir que mi maldito corazón saliera de mi pecho con tan solo un beso. Pues no necesitaba desnudarla, poseerla, ¡Pueden creerlo!, si… Ahora comprendía el tan afamado dicho.. "Cae mas pronto un cabrón hablador que un cojo"

Sentí de pronto un porrazo directo en la mejilla, el ardor se hacía presente enrojeciéndola sobremanera. No me importaba, estaba feliz, dichoso por haber obtenido un triunfo sobre ese imbecil de MonteCarlo. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su expresión llena de rabia, de ira, aquel enojo felino que tanto me encantaba en ella.

-Nunca… Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Malfoy o te despellejo vivo

¡Auch!, su cabreo iba en ascenso, no obstante sus labios temblaban, sus manos flaqueaban pudiendo también escuchar el ritmo de su corazón acelerado.

-Entonces… Despellejame ahora

Sin importar recibir otra bofetada, la tomé de la nuca acercándola a mis labios. Forcejeaba, luchaba contra sus impulsos pero era tarde, ahora quien tenía el control absoluto de todo era yo. Como debía ser, como todo un Malfoy. ¡Hey!, ¡Soy un reyecito!, así que merezco esto.

Después de otro par de minutos donde nuestros labios tenían su propia batalla, me separé despacio sin soltar su cabeza pegándola a mi frente. Le sonreí, acaricié su mejilla con una sonrisa esta vez diferente.

-Draco…

Estaba a punto de responder cuando en ese instante un extraño ruido parecido a un portazo se escuchaba en los pisos de arriba. Al instante ambos volteamos a esa dirección encontrando un tanto extraño que alguien estuviese en ese sitio. Nos miramos de nuevo y antes de que pudiera responder coloque un dedo en sus labios.

-Iré a investigar… Mientras tanto—Susurraba contra sus labios. -Yo que tú, iba pensando en la forma de regresarle ese puto anillo al imbecil de Lucca.

-¡Pero que carajos dices!

-Shh—Le sonreí con triunfo. -Ahora regreso.

Tomé mi varita para dirigirme a las escaleras, pero antes ella se adelantaba tomandome de la muñeca.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenar?, Además… Yo amo a Lucca, no por un beso voy a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Lo amas?... Yo creo que tus sentimientos acaban de cambiar Granger.

-Eres un…

-Silencio preciosa—Le indicaba con mi dedo apuntando al oído, pues de nueva cuenta el ruido se hacía presente. No podía ser nadie mas puesto que todos cenaban armoniosamente en el comedor.

-No vuelvas a besarme Malfoy

-Eso lo decido yo, ahora si me disculpas debo atender algo.

No le di cuartel a una respuesta, me adelantaba a pasos agigantados hasta el piso de arriba tratando de escuchar un poco más aquel ruido. Provenía del despacho de Greengrass, pero no podía tratarse de él; no se separaría de sus invitados en esta reunión hasta haberse acabado. Me encaminé lentamente con mi varita en ristre como una forma de precaución.

Mi corazón latía, no comprendí la razón por la que mis sentidos ahora se alarmaban; era como si lo que estuviese detrás de ese despacho esperaba que precisamente yo, lo capturara. Tragué saliva, pensaba todavía en el beso con Granger y en lo delicioso que sería ver el rostro de MonteCarlo ser rechazado por su reciente prometida. ¡Soy un cabrón de lo peor!, lo sé, pero asi me aman no se hagan.

Escuché otros pasos, tomé el picaporte de la puerta para girarlo colocando la varita al frente en espera de un ataque sorpresa. El rechinido pausado cesaba los ruidos del otro lado. Quien fuera que estaba ahí, sabía que estaba atrapado.

Cuando por fin pude estar dentro, observé algo que me heló por completo la sangre; una imagen que me resultó familiar y que ahora me asustaba. Había un hombre tratando de llegar a lo que sería la caja fuerte de los Greengrass, estaba de espaldas, no pude apreciar su rostro, sin embargo mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Ese cabello tan rubio era exactamente del tono que el mio.

-Se necesita ser my estúpido para hacer esto- Indiqué con claridad ante la presencia de este ingenuo que se creía muy listo para robar sin ser atrapado.

-¿Te comieron la lengua tus hermanas las ratas?, ¡Habla con un carajo!—Volví a insistirle con rudeza para que me escuchara, sin embargo observaba que no se movía, estaba como una maldita piedra temblorosa.

-¡Habla estúpido parasito!, ¡Date la vuelta para que pueda ver tu asqueroso y repugnante rostro!- Volví a imperar esta vez molesto.

Observé que se detenía por fin, tragaba saliva para poder responderme.

-Creo que no- Dijo finalmente, sin embargo, su voz… era tan idéntico al mio que me dejaba helado, pues ya era suficiente con el cabello tan parecido

-No se necesita ser estúpido para hacer esto, se necesita serlo para pensar que te dejaría vivo.

Mi mano temblaba, mis sentidos se comenzaron a aturdir de una manera inesperada, pues al escucharlo hablar me di cuenta del parecido que tenía conmigo en la voz, la forma de articular las palabras era un tanto diferente, sin embargo no me equivocaba. Ese ladrón tenía una voz idéntica a la mía. ¿Será producto de mi imaginación?, ¿Estaré viviendo la escena tan dolorosa del colegio?

-¡Muestrate Cabrón!—Enuncié tan claro como el agua pero con cierto trémulo.

Por fin se dio la vuelta, y cuando lo miré frente a frente… Mi varita caía al piso, al mismo tiempo que la suya. El par de maderos sonaba uniformemente en el piso.

Ese hombre era tan real como yo mismo en este lugar.

-¡Que carajos!-

No tuve más remedio que observarlo; su rostro, sus ojos tan grises como los míos, su cabello rubio platinado como si fuera una réplica exacta de mi mismo. Ese hombre que tenía frente a frente.

Era exactamente … Mi imagen y semejanza.


	3. El príncipe ladrón

Por un momento creí que mis segundos estaban contados, el último suspiro de vida se escaparía para llegar prontamente al infierno donde merecía. Sí, el infierno, ese lugar que me esperaba con el mismo Satanás recibiéndome de forma calurosa –si así se le puede llamar- Mientras estaba postrado recibiendo cuantiosos puñetazos de esos hijos de puta, pensé en mi madre, en Henry… Te he fallado Henry, ahora no podras correr entre los campos de Soccer ganando la copa.

Apreté mis puños, mis dientes, mis ojos al ritmo de los puntapiés recibidos que aquellos imbéciles me propinaban; mi boca sabía a sal, sentí que mis musculos se licuaban mezclándose con mis órganos. Odiaba esto, no por el hecho de ser golpeado sino por dejarme atrapar por tan patéticos gorilones. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, simple…

Uno de nuestros contactos nos mencionó que el bar estaría vacío y sin vigilancia a esta hora; era enteramente normal comprendiendo que se trataría de las tres de la tarde, lapso en el cual ningún empleado llegaría para descubrirnos. Mi banda –Así la llamaba yo- habíamos planeado desde hace un mes este golpe, tantas noches averiguando la forma de entrar sin ser vistos para que ahora esté pagando el precio de un traidor.

Melanie "centinela" llevaba viniendo a este sitio tres sabados por la noche, había coqueteado con Burt el garrotero del establecimiento para husmear en cada uno de los rincones y así encontrar la manera de entrar con facilidad. Mi amiga era guapa, admito que tenía unas tetas de campeonato, ¡Lástima que los hombres no le vamos!, Sí… ella gusta de las mujeres tanto como yo. Aunque el hecho es, que el ser lesbiana no le quita lo vanidosa y femenina, así era ella, y siempre lo aprovechaba para espiar diurnamente los lugares donde cometeríamos los atracos.

-Aggg!—Sentí un golpe directamente en el estómago. Mi sangre salía a borbotones, como si me hubiese tragado un montón y arrojado debido a un mareo. -Hijos de puta… ¡Atrévanse a pelear uno a uno idiotas!—Solté con un grito que emanaba desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Las arcadas no me impedirían decirles unas cuantas verdades.

-¡Dinos quienes están trabajando para ti!—Un afroamericano corpulento me propinaba otra patada en el estómago sofocándome por completo. -¡Contesta hijo de la mierda!—Otro puntapié.

Jamás me distinguí por ser un cabrón chivato, mi banda siempre me protegía en momentos tan cruciales de vida o muerte. Al pertenecer a una "pandilla" nuestro código de honor era cuidarnos unos a otros; si alguno caía, los demás tendríamos que continuar sin traicionar a los otros, moriríamos primero antes de cometer una atrocidad como eso.

Supongo que era mi turno de morir… ¡Estoy jodido!, lo sé.

El dolor era insoportable, cada movimiento diminuto significaba un cabrón suplicio infernal que carcomía todos mis sentidos. Mis músculos seguían tan tensos como una roca, mi frente comenzaba a sudar pegando mis mechones platinados al rostro. Ahora que lo pienso, la sangre se nota mucho mas en el cabello rubio, ¡Odiaba mi cabello!, parecía un tonta rata albina de laboratorio, pero al menos… tenía un buen bronceado. ¡Ahí va este cabrón otra vez!... Otro puntapié bien aplicado para obligarme a soltar toda la sopa sobre mi banda. Pude sentir que mi cabello era halado y mi cuerpo incorporado de pie para que mirara frente a frente al tipo corpulento, pues los otros tres me sostenían para seguramente ofrecerme al caníbal sin piedad alguna.

Difícilmente pude abrir mis ojos, la hinchazón me impedía distinguir el asqueroso rostro de sapo de ese pie grande oscuro.

-Lo diré por ultima vez—Proseguía tratando de calmar su ira, volteo a ambos lados del callejón sonriendo con triunfo, me sostuvo del cuello acercando su cara horripilante.

-¡Quienes son tus cabrones aliados en esto!—Gritaba como si estuviese comandando un pelotón de la marina. Sentí su aliento pestilente entrar por mi nariz haciendo que tuviera náuseas… ¡Por favor, por favor, prefiero la golpiza a soportar esta hediondez!, ¿Tipos como estos no conocían el cepillo de dientes?

-Jo… dete—Alcancé a decir y en ese momento su puño de roca chocaba contra mi rostro. En verdad detestaba que me golpearan en esa área, esperaba que diera gracias a quien fuera estar acompañado de sus compinches, ya que de lo contrario disfrutaría demasiado haciéndolo surfir.

Sentí el impulso de tomar aquel objeto con el que me defendía mejor, ese que siempre me acompañó desde mi estadía en el instituto, pero de hacer eso, tendría que enfrentar cargos severos ante el cóven supremo de magia. Sí, acertaron, soy un mago, brujo, hechicero, creo que tengo mucho mas talentos que ese imbécil tatuado que sale haciendo ilusionismo barato.

Era mi fin, estaba seguro de eso, tan solo esperaba que los otros ingenuos no viniesen y ser presa fácil ante estos chacales. Sabía de alguna manera que "Centinela" y "Espina" les darían su paliza respectiva, pero no deseaba pensar que fueran identificados y descubiertos ante el Coven antes mencionado. "Espina" era un chico delgado, tenía solo un año menos que yo pero estaba mas alto que nosotros, supongo que lo que le faltaba de edad lo compensaba de altura. Era un hombre impulsivo, me seguía como una especie de perrito faldero admirando a su amo; y debo decir… que siempre le sugerí buscar un mejor modelo a seguir.

Senti otro borbotón de sangre salir de mi boca… Era oficial, estaba muriendo, terminando mis días siendo capturado por un par de idiotas. ¡Qué cabrona humillación!

Volteé con dificultad hacia un extremo del callejón, mis párpados se esforzaban más de la cuenta para apreciar el poco panorama que me permitían. Cerré mis ojos esperando el tiro o golpe de gracia, aquel que terminaría con mis días de asqueroso ladrón, de rebelde sin maldita causa, ¿O sí la tenía?, no, supongo que hurtar es hurtar aquí y en todo lugar. Pensaba en Henry, en mi madre que seguramente estaría con el alma en un hilo por mi desaparición, preguntando por mi paradero a las personas que me conocían.

Pobre de ella, pobre de mi abnegada y amorosa madre… No volveré a abrazarla, supongo que me llevaré sus ojos almendrados llenos de compasión al mismo infierno donde me brindarán un poco de paz ante el sufrimiento que me espera.

Henry… pequeño, perdóname campeón por fallarte, no esperé que mi final fuera tan humillante y patético.

No supe cuanto tiempo el dolor me estaba consumiendo, los minutos se hacen cada vez eternos cuando se sufre; como si fuera una pequeña muestra del infierno que me aguardaba. En posición fetal observaba a esos gorilones encender un cigarrillo como clara muestra de su satisfacción personal, del triunfo obtenido ante el ladrón que acababan de capturar y aporrear para que otros que intentaran seguir estos pasos desistieran. ¡Heroes de pacotilla!, no son mas que simples esclavos de Billy Rupert; un anciano proxeneta dueño del bar al que le gustaban las jovencitas adolescentes como parte de su tan retorcido fetiche.

En ese momento sentí una mano sobre la mía, pensé que aquellos imbéciles deseaban divertirse un rato con este guiñapo rubio. Sin embargo, mis párpados me permitieron apreciar bien la figura de una chica… No era cualquier chica… Era ella, la que siempre miraba en sueños sonriéndome con ternura. ¿Quién era?, ¿De quién se trataba?, no lo sabía. Lo que tenía por bien sentado era que cada noche se aparecía como un ángel para acompañarme.

Aquellos pasajes nocturnos eran diferentes, sería para mí difícil describirlos ahora, más aún en el bolo de carne molida que me había convertido. El hormigueo en el dorso de mi mano provocaba una corriente eléctrica que no podía descifrar, ésta subía por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro para brindarme algo de descanso en este maldito dolor infernal que sufría.

-Quien…. Eres…

Solo pude susurrar quedamente, esperaba que esos imbéciles gorilas no se dieran cuenta que su diversión seguía con vida. La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel me prestaban la atención debida, y su toque.. ¡Wow!, era como el mismo cielo. Su mano menudita subía por mi brazo provocando en mí una sonrisa que complicadamente pude esbozar.

-Solo no quiero que tengas problemas.

Su voz era melodiosa, paciente, tranquila, como la que siempre usaba mi madre cuando yo era un crío de pañales asustadizo por las tormentas. Era tan idéntica como ese cántico de cuna que me sabía de memoria aún antes de nacer, ¿Pueden creer semejante ridiculez?, lo sé, nadie normal recordaría dichos pasajes tan "mamarios".

-Quien eres….

Ella no me respondía, de hecho, era la primera vez que la escuchaba. En cada sueño jamás me hablaba, solo me dedicaba esa perfecta y linda sonrisa, sus ojos caramelo parecían un par de espejos en los que podía reflejarme. ¡Soy un cabrón cursi!, también lo se de sobra, aunque debo decirles que me considero un "Romántico incurable".

Quizá esa hermosa chica sería el angel que en final de mis días me llevaría a las puertas del averno. Eso, me gustaba pensar incluso en estos minutos tan decisivos.

Volví a abrir los ojos esperando que ella siguiera acompañándome en mi lecho de muerte, pero me llevé una sorpresa que no esperaba en absoluto. Mis párpados se esforzaron lo suficiente para enfocar la imagen que se presentaba ante mi y que aún no podía creer.

A unos cuantos metros de mi lugar otro tío, estaba postrado en el suelo con sus palmas apoyadas en él, me miraba. Sí, me miraba.

Sus ojos se postraron en los míos mostrándome un rostro asustado, pude sentir que sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor como el mío, pegado a su frente había mechones de cabello que alguna vez estuvieron peinados. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a varias revoluciones por minuto, pensaba que aquella era una visión como la de la chica castaña; sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía lo contrario. Aquel hombre era tan real, lo sentía real…

-Quien eres tu….

El movía sus labios, intentaba acercarse a mi pero al instante retrocedí un poco. Al percatarse de mi acción, aquellos gorilones se acercaban a mi presencia para conectarme otro puñetazo en el estómago.

-Agg!—Me contraía del dolor, sin embargo… Noté algo que me dejó más helado que un témpano.

Ese chico rubio, estaba sufriendo la misma golpiza que yo.

-Eres… igual a mi…. Idéntico a mi…

Me miraba sorprendido, esa visión me observaba como si yo fuese un fantasma que lo estaba atormentando, ¡Irónico!, los fantasmas asustan, no son asustados. Lo miré de los pies a la cabeza, o mejor dicho desde las rodillas, pues no alcancé a distinguir desde este punto sus pies ya que se encontraba de bruces. Su cabello era idéntico al mio, tan rubio como hebras de oro y plata mezclados; así los llamaba mi madre. Sus manos eran tan blancas como si estuvieran hechas de nieve, aunque lo que me impactó mucho más fueron sus ojos.

Ambos teníamos un gris intenso en ellos, como si la plata liquida corriera dentro. Todo ese hombre era exactamente mi semejanza.

La sangre en mi rostro, la hinchazón, todo lo relacionado me impidieron distinguirlo a la perfección, deseaba hablarle, que me escuchara, preguntarle si no era una visión mía una vez muerto, pero lo consideraba imposible por este trio de imbéciles que se divertían conmigo como si fuera un cabrón saco de papas. Deseaba estar solo, sufrir este maldito suplicio acompañado de la chica castaña que me llevaría al infierno, incluso ya no disponía de tiempo para saber más de …Mi otro yo.

-¡Petrifucus!-

-¡Desmaius!-

No, no podía ser cierto, ¡Aquellos dos me encontraron!, ¿Qué parte de "quédense en donde están" fue la que no entendieron?. Pude escuchar claramente la voz de Melanie, lanzaba un hechizo para petrificar a uno de ellos, mientras que el cabezota de Larry—tan impulsivo como siempre—Desmayaba a otros dos. Observé bajo el seco pavimento del callejón que el corpulento afroamericano caía como un costal de cemento con los ojos desorbitados. ¡Menudo cabronazo Larry!, ahora creo que la presión te hace perfeccionar tus técnicas defensivas y de ataque.

Después de algunos minutos las chispas habían cesado, los pasos apresurados de mis camaradas se dirigían a mi presencia para comprobar mi estado. Sentí la mano de Larry estirar mi brazo provocándome un grito que se asemejaba al de un muerto salido de una catacumba. ¿Han visto la "noche de los muertos vivientes"?, pues si, era exactamente mi caso. El sonido salía desde lo más profundo de mi garganta soltando de nueva cuenta otro escupitajo de sangre caliente.

-¡Joder Espinas que lo vas a desarmar con esos jaleos!—Como siempre Melanie; la "imagen" de la pandilla se preocupaba por mi estado.

-Pues lo volvemos a armar y se acabó—Replicaba el chico acercándome a su hombro para apoyarme.

-¡Con cuidado menudo cabrón!, o seré yo quien te muela a porrazos después de esto.

-No seas exagerada Mel—

-¡Jamás, jamás en la vida me digas "Mel"!

Centinela detestaba su nombre de pila, creía que le hacía ver menos ruda, le parecía demasiado infantil la forma en la que su padre la llamaba todos los días. Tenía que tragarse el orgullo cada vez que eso pasaba, sin embargo sus gestos eran poéticos cuando el señor le daba la espalda.

-Muy bien, muy bien, pero no me pegues ¿Ok?

-¡Anda!, en lugar de estar diciendo sandeces deberías ayudarme con este… Rubio cabezota, ¡Ah!—Soltaba un grito desesperado.

Esbocé una gran sonrisa acompañada de un fuerte dolor en mi quijada, aún estaba a la espera de los millones de reclamos de su parte por haber venido solo a este bar de mala muerte para esperar abrir la caja fuete, pillar todo el efectivo y salir de ahí en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, pero.. -¡Andele mi cabrón!, por trabajar por su cuenta le pasa esto-. No era que me gustara trabajar sólo, sino que me preocupaba su seguridad.

Larry Möller era huérfano, su hermana trabajaba siempre horas extras para poder costearle los útiles escolares que usaría en el instituto. Era un chaval muy valiente, algo infantil adicto a los videojuegos y a las tiras cómicas de super héroes; aunque siempre me pregunté lo que veía en esos imbéciles con trajes ridículos y ropa interior por fuera de sus mallas. ¿Tenían super poderes pero no un buen sastre?, ¡Ok, me sobrepasé! Superman no me verá con buenos ojos si existiera de verdad.

-¡En qué cabrones pensabas al venir solo Dante!- Me replicaba, y con eso la interminable lista de cosas que "no debía hacer".

-Aghh… Si me dejas de apretar con fuerza podría decírtelo—

-Pareces una nena, ¡Deja de quejarte!, Anna ha estado preguntando por ti y sabes que no es bueno preocupar a tu madre— Centinela chasqueaba la lengua en desagrado.

Conocía su expresión, siempre que desviaba la mirada significaban malas noticias seguidas por otras peores.

-Perdón ¿Vale?, es solo que creí que sería fácil…

-Bébete esto, y debes dar gracias a Démeter que sigas con vida, si hubiésemos llegado dos minutos tarde hubieras quedado como un maldito _gulash_ echado a perder—

Centinela me ofrecía una botellita que contenía un liquido violeta, la tomé con mi temblorosa mano y difícilmente pude pasarla por mis labios. El sabor como siempre era horrible, como si bebiera estiércol liquido mezclado con dos cubos de azúcar, ¿Se imaginan lo desagradable que era?. Bueno, todo era mejor a soportar el aliento pestilente de aquel hijo de mierda que me golpeó hasta el cansancio.

-Eres tan cabezota y socarrón que me imaginé que vendrías solo a una maldita trampa como ésta—

-Auch!—Me quejaba del leve apretón a mi brazo

-¡Que bueno que soy desconfiada por naturaleza!

-Mel..

Larry iba a decir pero nuestra amiga lo fulminaba de manera determinante con la mirada.

-Quiero decir… Melanie, ¿No crees que exageras?, Dan está bien, por fortuna llegamos a tiempo y…

-Tu lo haz dicho Espinas, hemos llegado a tiempo o de lo contrario este cabroncete hubiera muerto desangrado en esa pelea.—Ella bufaba molesta mientras me conducían hasta otro callejón para no ser interceptados.

-¿Cómo… me encontraron?

-¡No hables y sigue bebiendo tonto!—Cual niño pequeño, mi amiga controladora me colocaba la botella en la boca haciéndome tragar el contenido de un solo golpe.

-Ahhh!... ¡Que me diste carajo!, ¡¿Aguarrás?!

-¿Esperaba Shampagne su majestad?—Se burlaba haciendo reir al cabronazo de Espinas.

Cuando nos detuvimos observaron que ojos curiosos no estuviesen mirando la escena, y de repente, una revoltura de tripas se cernía en mi interior como clara señal de la desaparición que llevamos a cabo. Yo estaba aún débil, tuvieron que conjuntar sus poderes para no fallar y evitar tomar un tramo más largo. Esperaba que no apareciéramos en casa de mi madre , comenzaría por darme unos porrazos terminando el trabajo de aquellos dos idiotas que me apalearon. Conocía a mi madre lo suficiente, pues después de una reprimenda tan colosal, me llevaba siempre un te de flores que ella misma cultivaba con tanto cuidado, acariciaba mi rostro y me sonreía. "Mi niño de plata, eres tan cabezota que no se que hacer contigo", y después besaba mi frente. Yo la amaba profundamente.

Nunca me parecí a ellos. Mi padre, Heinz Holtzmann, me recogió de un orfanato. Mi madre me contó que aquella noche había ganado una partida de póker con sus amigos del trabajo. Se sentía con suerte que cualquier cosa magnifica podría pasarle; y lo hizo, pasó, efectivamente sucedió algo que no esperaba. Me encontró envuelto en una manta cálida, recostado en un canasto grande, pensó al principio tocar el portón del lugar para que seguramente alguna religiosa me recogiera llevándome con los otros niños sin hogar.

Heinz me miró, yo le sonreí conquistando su corazón por completo. Anna Holtzmann no podía concebir, los médicos le diagnosticaron la esterilidad a los diez y ocho años cumplidos; ambos rogaban a Démeter tener un hijo, sin embargo su situación no era de las mejores económicamente para adoptar. Los malditos requerimientos alemanes les exigían cierta estabilidad para brindar a un menor por lo menos lo necesario para su manutención.

Siempre les estaré eternamente agradecidos a ese par de viejos el haberme criado, tratado como a un hijo. Aunque no contaban con mi otra profesión.

Mi cuerpo poco a poco sanaba, la poción que Melanie me hizo tragar reconstruía mis tejidos uno a uno hasta quedar intacto. Nos encontrábamos en lo que llamábamos "nuestra guarida"; una vieja casa acondicionada a nuestro gusto donde en cada atraco cometido nos repartíamos el botín. El graffiti en las paredes no era nuestro, alguna otra pandilla que estuvo aquí demostró sus habilidades artísticas llenando de color este cuchitril. Debo admitir que nos sirvieron los sillones mullidos y polvorientos que la antigua familia que vivía en este lugar dejó como parte de los recuerdos.

¿Quién es esa chica?

¿Quién es el rubio tan idéntico a mi?

"Sólo no quiero que te metas en problemas"

¡Ahí estaba su voz!, por fin me había hablado después de tanto tiempo de soñarla cada noche. Sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, su sonrisa… Esa hermosa sonrisa de ángel.

-¿Eres real?...

Cuando por fin estuve como nuevo, comprobé que ninguna cabrona fisura estuviera en mi cuerpo, mis pectorales firmes, mis brazos, mi abdomen, todo estaba sin moretón alguno. ¡Gracias Centinela!, debía agradecerle a esa gruñona y presentarle a una amiga, de esa manera se le olvidaría el cabreo y me dejaría actuar en el siguiente golpe.

¡Soy el jefe de la banda!, no le tengo que pedir permiso.

Con la firme convicción de actuar esta noche, decidí que era momento de tomar algo de comer para tener fuerza durante el atraco, y esta vez planear con cuidado la forma de no ser interceptado. Sonreí ampliamente al recordar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba robando.

Muchos decían que tenía un raro y bizarro complejo de Robin Hood, sin embargo, no me regodeaba de eso. Nadie merecía tener mas que nadie, simplemente, la sociedad era responsable de la misma sociedad. Esta tarde regresé sin nada en mis bolsillos, pero con un centenar de contusiones que casi me provocaban una muerte segura; en cambio hoy, sería la noche perfecta.

Uno de los contactos me facilitó la dirección de una mansión donde se suscitaría una fiesta, ¡Ricos excéntricos de mierda!, siempre buscando la manera de malgastar su dinero en lugar de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Henry por ejemplo… Un vecino nuestro al que vi nacer, incluso mi madre ayudó a traerlo al mundo ya que sus padres no podían costearse un partero para eso.

Henry Wentz había nacido con un mal congénito que le impedía caminar, desde siempre fue un chiquillo retraído, aunque amable y gentil con los demás, gustaba del Soccer, soñaba siempre con pertenecer a la selección alemana de Fut bol y volverse tan famoso como Olliver Atom. Para aquellos que vieron Super campeones, sabrán de lo que hablo.

Vi el verdadero final de esa serie japonesa, ¡Que bueno que el chaval no buscó más por internet!...

Esta noche, conseguiría el dinero necesario para su operación, esta noche la recordaría como el inicio de su nueva carrera en el deporte del balón pie.

-Henry… se paciente.

Por fin el sol se metía, era el momento perfecto, tendría que esperar tan solo unas horas para recibir el mensaje de mi contacto. Eran ahora las nueve treinta de la noche; la hora en la que aquella casa se llenaría de invitados de alcurnia para presentarse a esa reunión de adinerados. Sus instrucciones fueron claras, "por la alcantarilla que conduce a la puerta de servicio, mano izquierda por el pasillo de la limpieza, vuelta a la derecha y subir las escaleras para el despacho"… ¡Bingo!, ahí estaría la maldita caja con los billetes.

Decidí no ir a casa, temía que Anna me entretuviera demasiado con su sermón tan típico sobre la seguridad en casa, o ¡Peor aún!; la inesperada visita de Henry para jugar gobstone. Tenía una gran debilidad por ese chaval, pues nunca tuve hermanos, así que jamás podría negarle nada a ese cabroncillo.

Por fin llamé a "Espinas" para que me trajera o me prestara un cambio de ropa, sencillamente no me presentaría sangriento a una reunión tan formal, me sentiría mas harapiento que un elfo doméstico. Al cabo una hora, una lechuza traía consigo un envoltorio grande junto con una carta proveniente de mi amigo Larry. Me levanté desesperado observando que el ave colocaba el paquete en el piso esperando algo de comer como pago del servicio.

Aunque no lo crean, las lechuzas cobraban, ¿Esperaban mensajería gratis?, ¡Claro que no!

Sin importar romper la carta, tomé la bolsa que contenía unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta ajustada en color negro y ropa interior extra. Encendí un cigarrillo para mitigar los nervios y memorizar las instrucciones que mi contacto me había dejado en su último mensaje. Desdoblé el papel para leer lo que mi amigo "espinas" tendría que decirme.

_"__No hagas estupideces Dan, estaré merodeando por la mansión solo para asegurarme de permanecer ahí si necesitas refuerzos. Después de lo último no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, pues si eso pasa, Melanie me mataría._

_Te quiero desgraciado._

_Espinas."_

Ni tardío ni perezoso me desnudé por completo para cambiarme de atuendo, aún con el cigarrillo en los labios ideaba un plan infalible para no ser detectado y no tener la necesidad de llamar a mis amigos para auxiliarme. No me gustaba exponerlos, suficiente tenían con ser parte de la investigación como para asegurarles no solo una expulsión segura del instituto Cophengagen de Hechicería; sino una serie de cargos de robo achacados por mi maldita causa.

Había salido hace un par de horas de nuestra guarida, me encaminé con naturalidad a la dirección que mi contacto me había indicado. Si aquel cabrón no mentía, la excéntrica vivienda quedaba en las afueras de Berlín, así que sin temor a equivocarme debía ser la que ahora tengo frente a mí. Aprecié el portón de hierro forjado y en apariencia se veía inofensivo, justo como cualquier entrada a cualquier casa conocida. Las farolas alumbraban la alumbraban perfectamente exponiendo a cualquier extraño visitante.

Recargado en uno de los árboles y con un cigarrillo en la boca a medio consumir, aguardaba lo suficiente para asegurarme que ningún guardia estuviera patrullando la zona y encontrar el momento exacto de entrar. Tomé mi varita que guardaba en el bolsillo haciendo movimientos simulando dibujar un rectángulo, eso me serviría para verificar si existían defensas ocultas en la entrada.

-Rivelio tuo protegos—

La forma que había dibujado exponía una serie de líneas protectoras que limitaban el portón con la salida, seguida de otras que se encontraban en zigzag arriba de los muros de concreto para evitar seguramente que los ladrones tuvieran la estúpida idea de brincar sobre ellos; pues de hacerlo, las alarmas se activarían convocando a una serie de guardias de seguridad que no dudarían en "golpearte ahora y preguntarte después".

De golpes ya había tenido suficiente con esos gorilas. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Apunto de entrar en acción, guardaba mi varita en el bolsillo apagando la colilla del cigarro. Respiré profundamente para concentrarme en la operación que llevaría a cabo, tan solo tendría que encontrar la escotilla que me llevaría hasta la puerta de servicio y de ahí poder escurrirme hasta el despacho de la caja fuerte. ¡Puta adrenalina!, lo sé, pues a decir verdad este tipo de emociones me hacían sentir vivo.

Al dar el primer paso fuera del tronco escuché el sonido de un automóvil que se estacionó justamente al limite del portón. Por reflejo me escondí nueva mente chasqueando la lengua en fastidio para esperar otros minutos en lo que le daban acceso. Me giré lentamente y pude apreciar la ventanilla del coche. Una chica rubia estaba sentada con la cara de pocos amigos seguramente molesta por alguna cosa.

Coloqué mi mano sobre el árbol recargando mi cuerpo y apreciarla mejor. ¡Que buenas tetas tenía esa mujer!, Ok, ok, Dante… ¡Concéntrate!, has venido a robar, no a mojar bragas. Aunque eso cerraría con broche de oro esta operación… Lo que me recuerda, creo que iré a visitar a Mónika, la he tenido, tan, pero tan, pero tan sola estos días.

¡Rayos!, estoy teniendo una erección involuntaria y eso no es bueno.

¡Concéntrate Dante!... Concéntrate, piensa en flores, si… eso siempre funciona.

Me puse de espaldas para aguardar un poco más, y en ese momento escuché el sonido amortiguado de la puerta del coche. Deseaba fumar, pero el humo del cigarro me delataría por completo ante aquellos dos visitantes. No tuve más remedio que respirar hondo y realizar un hechizo de invisibilidad sólo para salir de dudas y evitar que otro pudiera descubrirme.

-¿Acaso no sabrían que veníamos?—Escuche el timbre de voz de un hombre, seguramente el conductor.

-¡Claro que si!, ¿No creeras que mi padre me negaría la entrada verdad?—

-Pues creo que "Papi" está tan ocupado en tonterías que se le ha olvidado nuestra maldita hora de llegada—Pude escuchar que aquel tipo estaba exasperado.

Estaba algo confundido, pues aquella voz era un tanto idéntica a la mía. ¡Que tonto!, probablemente los nervios me estén jugando una mala pasada.

-Sal del auto, hay hechizos protectores por todas partes y al parecer necesitan reconocer tu parentesco con él.

La otra puerta del coche se abría y unos tacones presurosos se encaminaban al portón.

-¡Esto debe tratarse de un maldito error!, Aveces papá me desespera con sus medidas tan exageradas.

-Pues de tal palo tal astilla, ¿No crees?

-Habla por ti

-¡Rayos!, ahora reconocimiento de voz, ¡Hablaré seriamente con mi padre de esto!.

-¡Uy!, Ya empiezas a sonar como yo—Respondía el burlándose.

De pronto, no escuché su conversación, al parecer aquellas medidas de seguridad estaban requiriendo su nombre para poderles dar paso a la mansión. Bien podría escabullirme en el coche y pretender ser parte de las llantas o alguna otra cosa que pudiera encubrirme, pero sencillamente me atraparían una vez llegando a la entrada principal de la casa, así que descarté la idea.

"Identifíquese por favor" Pedía la voz.

-Astoria Greengrass, hija de Leonard Greengrass.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy

"Acceso concedido, Bienvenidos sean, favor de estacionar el coche lejos de la entrada" Terminaba la voz.

Esperé el tiempo suficiente hasta poder escuchar las puertas del coche cerrándose, no me expondría a que aquellos dos invitados me notaran. Era momento de actuar y lo sabía, cuando el portón se cerró por completo volviendo a accionar los mecanismos de defensa me dirigí a los alrededores en busca de la escotilla que me llevaría a la puerta de servicio. No iba a esperar que otros imbéciles hicieran la misma operación retrasando considerablemente mi tiempo.

Caminé unos pasos doblando a la derecha y ahí se encontraba, la circunferencia me mostraba claramente la alcantarilla donde tendría que escabullirme para llegar a la entrada. En cuclillas hice el esfuerzo de removerla manualmente, pero aquella estaba tan atascada que tuve que conjurar otro hechizo con la varita para poder hacerlo. Una vez dentro notaba la humedad, el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente traspasando cada poro de mi piel haciendo que temblara. Este lugar también tenía hechizos protectores.

-¡Hijos de puta!, pero no contaban con que Dante Holtzmann "el ladrón de seda" llegara a joderles la fiesta—Pensé en voz alta colocando mi varita en ristre.

Caminé solo unos pasos tocando el agua, y eso provocó que el frío se intensificara.

-Un "Glacius Ventisca", ¡Que inteligentes!— Alcé el madero sobre mi cabeza apuntando hacia arriba simulando un círculo.

-Tempera Climata—Un anillo rojo rodeaba mi cuerpo descendiendo sobre mi cintura creando el equilibro en la temperatura de mi entorno; al menos, solo el necesario para no congelarme en este lugar como una maldita paleta.

Tuve que moverme con cuidado para no encontrarme con más sorpresas de las esperadas, y no me equivocaba, pues una serie de artilugios estaban estratégicamente colocados para poder aturdir, incendiar y congelar a cualquiera que intentara traspasarlos. Daba gracias a la habilidad nata que tenía con la varita pudiendo esquivar en forma satisfactoria todas y cada una de ellas.

Pude escurrirme por fin a la puerta de servicio notando que todos los empleados iban y venían cargados de charolas de Shampagne. ¡Que ganas de coger una en esos momentos!, pero primero estaba el deber antes que el placer, pues ese último me lo daría terminando el atraco. Me recargué contra la pared observando que uno de ellos salía a tirar la basura al exterior, y después de pensarlo por un momento decidí mezclarme.

-Desmaius—

El rayo que salía de mi varita impactaba en la sien del hombre que tenía curiosamente mi misma complexión. Me acerqué a el para cargar su cuerpo y esconderlo de ojos curiosos a la vuelta de la entrada de servicio. Le quité la camisa para disfrazarme de uno y poder entrar sin despertar sospecha alguna.

Tomaba una de las charolas fingiendo traer una botella de la cava que seguramente debía estar bajo tierra aunque mi verdadera intención era otra. Después de que uno de los empleados me indicaba el sitio pude encaminarme por el pasillo de limpieza tal como mi contacto me aseguró la última vez.

El lugar estaba repleto de cachivaches inservibles, trastos viejos, ollas despostilladas, instrumentos de limpieza rotos y herramientas de mantenimiento amontonadas en cajas. Pasé sin problema alguno todavía con la charola en las manos para que me sirviera de coartada en caso de que alguno de los ahí presentes me preguntara sobre mi estancia en el segundo piso. Argumentaría con toda seguridad llevar bebidas a alguien que lo requirió en ese sitio. Llegué a una puerta de caoba con un picaporte dorado después de subir las escaleras, esa era la señal de estar demasiado cerca de la caja fuerte. Sonreí satisfecho al haber llegado hasta el punto deseado.

Voltee a ambos lados del pasillo observando que nadie estuviera curioseando por el lugar encaminándome a paso lento a lo largo del mismo tratando de encontrar la puerta que mi contacto original me había indicado. Esperaba que todo aquello no se tratara de una trampa elaborada como la primera vez, y de ser el caso, siempre elaboraba un segundo plan para escapar.

No había tiempo de apreciar el gusto caro de estas personas, aunque debo admitir que la arquitectura y diseño rústico de la misma me detenían por segundos. Toda belleza siempre merece ser apreciada aunque no sea digna de personas tan mezquinas y bajas. Eché un vistazo a los jarrones de porcelana, las mesitas finamente talladas al estilo clásico que las adornaban databan quizá de la época victoriana, los cuadros pintados al óleo sobre tela plasmaban paisajes hermosos de Alemania, Inglaterra y Francia, así como también algunos personajes que seguramente habitaron esta mansión alguna vez.

"Tres puertas a la derecha", Esa era la indicación final del despacho.

Pude entrar sin ningun problema evitando el menor ruido que pudiera producir la puerta, contemplé con mucho cuidado si algún mecanismo de defensa se encontraba colocado realizando el hechizo revelador que usé en el portón la primera vez. Afortunadamente, no había nada. Quizá el dueño de esa casa descartaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese llegar a este punto sin ser aturdido, congelado o martirizado.

-¡Quién dijo que el dinero compraba la astucia!—Celebré para mi mismo adentrándome con toda confianza al despacho.

La caja fuerte nunca estaba expuesta, no al menos de los ojos ajenos. Deduje inmediatamente que podía estar oculta detrás de ese cuadro ubicado al fondo; justamente cerca del escritorio. Sin dejar de tocar mi varita me conduje con cuidado para removerla y encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Eureka!—Ahí estaba.

Una caja tan simple, común y corriente estaba incrustada en el muro de madera detrás del cuadro. No me equivocaba, estos ricos eran inteligentes, mas no lo suficientemente astutos para tomar las precauciones necesarias, pues no es bueno subestimar a nadie en este oficio. Para un sistema de seguridad sofisticado, siempre habrá un ladrón mas hábil para burlarlo.

En ese momento mi sangre se congelaba, mis manos se engarrotaban sobre las molduras del retrato cuando escuché claramente el sonido de la puerta abrirse detrás de mi.

Estaba atrapado.

Alguien había entrado al despacho sin que me diera cuenta. Escuché pasos, al parecer eran masculinos, pues por la forma en que estos hacían eco por el lugar concluí que se trataba de un hombre que vestía mocasines negros; unos muy caros, eso se notaba en el rechinar de la piel en ellos. No dije nada, evité decir alguna palabra que pudiera hundirme más de lo que ya estaba, incluso contuve el aire por unos segundos pensando en la forma de aturdir a ese intruso y dejarme continuar con la apertura de la caja.

-Se necesita ser muy estupido para hacer eso—Esa voz… esa misma voz…

-¿Te comieron la lengua tus hermanas las ratas?, ¡Habla con un carajo!—Ese timbre… ese mismo tono… ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

Al escuchar la forma de hablar de ese individuo me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pues antes de entrar a la mansión también lo hice. Era el mismo tipo que salía del auto junto con una chica rubia que lo acompañaba. Se trataba de ese tal… Draco Malfoy.

-¡Habla estúpido parasito!, ¡Date la vuelta para que pueda ver tu asqueroso y repugnante rostro!-

Esa voz… esa voz…. No, no puede ser, debo estar loco.

En ese momento mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, ese timbre en sus cuerdas bucales era exactamente el mismo que yo tenía, sin embargo, no había tiempo de investigar al respecto, tenía que aturdirlo antes que me realizara una maldición anotándome otro fallo después de aquel en el bar. Sin girarme esbocé una sonrisa, pues aquel cabrón estaba a punto de toparse con la horma de su zapato.

-Creo que no- Dije finalmente no esperando una respuesta. -No se necesita ser estúpido para hacer esto, se necesita serlo para pensar que te dejaría vivo.

Esperaba esta vez una respuesta de su parte, sin embargo, noté que su respiración se cortaba, el silencio sepulcral del despacho exhibía plenamente el latir intenso de su corazón como una clara muestra de sorpresa. Estaba nervioso, un tanto asustado, y eso lo notaba a esta distancia a pesar de estar separados. Pasaron un par de minutos notando que su garganta tragaba saliva para asimilar todo esto.

¿Acaso notaría el timbre de voz idéntica en ambos?

-¡Muéstrate cabrón!—Su voz temblaba, y al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que no esperaba.

Yo también comenzaba a temblar un poco, el palpitar de mi corazón se acrecentaba, mis manos apretaban las molduras como si deseara perforarlas y por ende, la curiosidad me mataba, ¿Quién era este hombre con una voz parecida a la mia?

Decidi girar me cuerpo lentamente sin dejar de empuñar mi varita. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa y sorpresa que este desgraciado trajera consigo. Cerré por un momento mis ojos y al abrirlos no daba crédito a lo que ahora miraba.

El hombre que tenía enfrente estaba bien vestido con un traje costoso, una camisa pulcramente planchada en color gris y una corbata negra que acentuaba todo ese atuendo. Pero lo que en verdad me alarmó sobremanera no era ese atuendo que seguramente algun sastre elaboraba especialmente para él, pues su aspecto, su rostro era el que más me asustaba.

-¡Que carajos!- Lo escuché decir y por ende logré tensar mi cuerpo.

Su cabello era del mismo tono que el mío; rubio casi platinado. Sus ojos mostraban dos circunferencias de plata liquida como muestra de un gris intenso en ellos, y las manos que sostenían la varita eran exactamente del mismo tono níveo que yo.

En ese momento, ambos soltamos las varitas. El sonido de los dos maderos se estrellaba contra el suelo al mismo tiempo creando el mismo sonido en todo el despacho. Nos miramos como si en realidad fuéramos un fantasma del otro que nos jugaba una mala pasada, quizá un cruel destino o broma creada por alguno de mis enemigos para cabrearme; sin embargo, mi visión no mentía, pues de hacerlo, notaría que se burlaría a carcajadas por haber caído como un animal. Por el contrario, aquel individuo estaba… Tan asustado como yo.

No podía ser, ¿Estaba delirando de nuevo?, ese hombre que tenia enfrente… Era exactamente igual a mí, una réplica.

-¿Quién eres… tú?- Me preguntó con voz quebrada.

Ese hombre no era el de mis alucinaciones, ésta vez no se trataba de una visión, un sueño, o cualquier producto de mi loca imaginación. Éramos como dos gotas de agua.


	4. Géminis

Deseaba frotar mis ojos ante la evidente falta de credibilidad en ellos. Claramente observaba a una réplica exacta de mi mismo a tal grado de parecer hermanos gemelos; pero no, aquello era imposible, pues aún recordando lo que mi madre me había relatado sobre la adopción, jamás mencionó nada de otro niño igual a mi. En cualquiera de esos malditos casos, ambos seríamos abandonados por nuestra familia biológica.

¿Quién era aquel tipo?

¿De dónde venía?

¿Porqué justo ahora?

Preguntas sin respuestas cruzaban por mi ya confundida mente que se negaba a aceptar el parecido entre ambos.

Noté que no se movía, se inmutaba al instante seguramente formulándose las mismas preguntas. Nuestra respiración se sincronizaba, el latir de ambos corazones retumbando al unísono podría taladrar aquel despacho donde nos encontramos por azares del puto destino. Intenté mostrarme tranquilo, sereno, quizá todo esto era producto de algun mecanismo de seguridad bien elaborado para intentar frustrar mi cometido.

No, no puede ser… Es tan idéntico a mi, como si se tratara de otra gota simétrica, calcada a mi imagen, el "otro yo" del que muchos tenían miedo. Deseaba cuestionarlo, saber de su procedencia y sobre todo averiguar sobre los sueños que había tenido desde hace tiempo atrás donde un hombre igual a mi tenía una vida distinta; una llena de lujos y opulencia, rodeado de sirvientes, vistiendo el uniforme de una escuela donde la insignia era una serpiente.

¿Verdad o mentira? No lo sabía, ¿Fantasía o realidad? Tampoco

Por fin una expresión diferente se dibujaba en su rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos lo observé curvar sus labios esbozando una sonrisa un tanto petulante, ¡Que se ha creído este cabrón trajeado!, ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de nuestro parecido?, ¡No todos los días te encuentras a tu doble y lo compartes en las reuniones de amigos! Por mi parte traté de mostrarme sereno; endurecí mis labios fijando una mirada desafiante y llena de reto. Por más que este cabrón fuera mi copia exacta, no me intimidaría, yo era y seguiría siendo el "Principe ladrón"

-¿Te… comió la lengua el… -Trataba de formular una pregunta, pero su garganta se lo impedía atrofiando sus cuerdas bucales. Estaba nervioso, pude observar que sus puños temblaban como la gelatina que mi madre preparaba después de la cena.

-¿El gato?—Finalicé yo de manera mas calmada.

¡Ja!, ¡El esta mas nervioso que yo!

-Yo iba a decir eso

-Pues no se notó

Por el silencio espectral que se cernía en este rústico despacho, pude distinguir claramente el pasar de saliva que se conducía a su estómago, sus manos aún tintineaban tratando de esforzarse por mantener la compostura que difícilmente llevaba. Creo que lo comienzo a comprender en cierta manera, pues yo trataba de ocultar la sorpresa que había tenido al percatarme de su presencia. Una idéntica y parecida presencia.

-Supongo que es algun tipo de magia que el verdadero ladrón está usando – Lo miré voltear de un lado a otro buscando al responsable de lo que según pensaba, se trataría de un hechizo.

¡Esperen!, ¿El tipo rubio con mi misma cara acaba de llamarme "Muppet"? ¡No me jodas!

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, eres igual a mi solo que con traje, aunque… -Fijé mi mirada a sus pies, ¿Por qué no habría de divertirme un rato con este tonto?

-… Los zapatos no combinan—Adopté una postura mas relajada recargando un poco, solo un poco mi palma contra la cubierta del escritorio. -¿Te portaste mal que "Papi" no te compro unos nuevos?

Ladeé mi cabeza esbozando la misma sonrisa que se mostraba en su cara; por un momento, pensé que me reflejaba a mi mismo en un espejo vistiendo ese atuendo tan costoso que bien podría dar de comer a muchos niños desnutridos en Africa con el simple saco. Ricos y excéntricos, era como verme en algo que me fastidiaba sobremanera, y si me lo preguntan; no era nada bonito.

Caminaba unos cuantos pasos y al mismo tiempo lo hacía yo en dirección contraria, no permitiría que este cabrón me llevara ventaja por más idéntico que fuese. Parecíamos las manecillas de un reloj desplazándonos lentamente en círculo; observamos nuestras varitas en el piso pensando en la mejor manera de cogerlas y comenzar la diversión de "fuegos artificiales". Esto no acabaría bien, lo sabía, pero uno de los dos tendría que salir vivo de esta, y ese… Tendría que ser yo, Dante Holtzman.

-Me dejaste sorprendido—Escuchaba de él – Debo admitir que quien hizo esta… pantomima merece que se le otorgue un buen crédito en la inventiva.

-¿Inventiva?—Pregunté yo sin despegar mi atención de la varita en el piso. Esperaba cualquier distracción de su parte para lanzarme a ella y aturdirlo.

-Naturalmente—Aseguraba haciendo sonar sus pasos en la madera del piso. –Ese rostro, esos ojos, ese cabello, creo que hasta pusieron atención en mis malditos gestos para imitarme correctamente, ¡Felicidades hijo de puta!, ¡Haz hecho tu mejor creación!

Abrí los ojos como platos para darme cuenta que éste individuo no era el producto de un mecanismo de defensa del despacho. La tranquilidad que comenzaba a abordarme, se esfumaba como agua al imaginar a otro ser igual a mí que viviría en el otro lado del mundo. Por mi cabeza pasaban de nueva cuenta las alucinaciones que tenía por las noches, incluso por los días como si efectivamente estuviese dormido. Prueba fehaciente; la golpiza del gorilón en el bar.

-Así que tú también eres real

-¿Real?—Soltaba una risotada el muy imbecil -¡Por supuesto que soy real idiota!, Soy Draco Malfoy, el único y original.

"Draco Malfoy", era el mismo individuo que salió del coche para registrarse en la entrada antes que decidiera escurrirme por esta casa para saquear la caja fuerte. Seguramente, la chica rubia que venía con el era su novia, su prometida, su amante, o su mejor amiga en dado caso que tuviera otro tipo de preferencias. ¡Perdón!, ¡Hay de todo en la viña del señor! ¿No lo creen?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que soy producto de la magia?, ¿Acaso tu cerebro esta tan atrofiado por ese perfume que usas?—Me detuve por fin para apreciarlo y hacerle entender el punto principal de todo esto.

-Te pareces a mi, ¿De donde carajos eres?

-No, claro que no me parezco a ti maldito parásito de cloaca—Me retaba, y esto, se ponía cada vez mejor. – Tu eres quien trata de imitarme, pero se olvidaron de una cosa—Caminó un paso más para fijar su mirada engreída en mi persona.

-Tus harapos—Abrí mi ojos al escuchar eso. -El verdadero ladrón no pensó en todo cuando decidió camuflarse y hurtar como el zángano que es, pues se olvidó de comprarte algo miserablemente decente – Se comenzaba a reir despacio, como si estuviera contemplando a un chiste mal elaborado. Y eso, comenzó a cabrearme.

-Yo nunca me pondría esas porquerías—Finalizaba.

-Claro que no, por que queda claro que estas tan podrido en dinero, pero…- Saqué mi caja de cigarrillos para encender uno. Necesitaba guardar la compostura si deseaba poner en su sitio a este imbecil con mi mismo rostro solo por el hecho de tener ropa de marca.

El no se movía, podía observar por el rabillo del ojo que me contemplaba con sumo cuidado apreciando seguramente cada gesto que consideraba tan similar e idéntico.

-Hasta un simio podría saber que tanto tu como yo, somos reales—Enfaticé la ultima frase. –Por lo que veo, tu maldito dinero no te ha comprado una educación medianamente buena, ¿Dónde estudiaste?, ¿La escuela internacional de los trolls? ¡Ya sé!, El instituto de Mickey Mouse donde se inspiraron para hacer "Fantasía"—Solté una risotada.

-¡Como te atreves! –Intentaba dar un paso

-No te esponjes mi querido doble—Continué. –Si tu y yo fueramos producto de la magia simplemente, no podrías sostener una varita entre tus manos… "Principio de la mágica elemental"—Alcé un dedo ostentando mis conocimientos y observaba que apretaba sus labios conteniendo la rabia. Punto para mí, lo sé.

-¿No has pensado que me hubiera hecho pasar por el dueño de la casa y no por ti?

-¿Cómo putas sabes que no soy el dueño asqueroso ladron?

-¡Uy!, ¡Ya comenzamos con la agresión!, creo que además de clases intensivas de magia elemental, necesitas unas de educación y etiqueta—Solté una carcajada que seguramente lo hizo temblar y descolocarse. Tomé la primer calada de mi cigarrillo exhalando el humo mientras el contemplaba los espirales elevándose al techo.

-No eres el propietario de esta casa, porque aunque no lo creas—Caminé un paso –Te vi bajar de un coche junto a una rubia con buenas tetas, y ella claramente mencionó que su querido padre era el dueño, así que eso te deja entre… los invitados.

Lo observé empuñar sus manos, lo había delatado sobremanera al llegar a una conclusión demasiado rápida. Noté que no despegaba su vista de las varitas que todavía se encontraban tiradas en el piso; estaba esperando la misma oportunidad que yo para tomarla, sin embargo, no se lo permitiría. En ese instante volvió a sonreír de una manera socarrona, sacaba una cigarrera plateada para tomar un tabaco y llevárselo a su boca.

¡Este cabrón también fumaba!, ¡Hasta con esa!

-¿Así que un tipo listo he?—Lo observé encenderlo en forma despreocupada.

-Cual debe ser mi estimado doble

-No comprendo cómo es que nos parecemos tanto, y si te soy sincero, no es la primera vez que veo tu rostro—Exhalaba con una expresión seria.

-¿A que te refieres?—Cuestioné alarmado; di una profunda calada a mi cigarrillo para escucharlo.

Esbozaba una sonrisa, se recargaba en la pared de madera cruzando sus pies con el cigarro sostenido entre sus dedos. Aún no dejaba de mirarlo, pues era como hacerlo conmigo mismo, como si una clase de espejo siniestro estuviese merodeando por estos lares intentando distraerme de no llevar a cabo mi cometido. Mi primera opción para dar con esta explicación tan irracional e ilógica era la existencia de un Boggart en el despacho, sin embargo, ¿Un Boggart?, no creo que el dueño desee ver todos los días la aparición de sus terribles miedos antes de tener un dia productivo. ¡Se imaginan!, ¡Eso sí que sería "Trabajar bajo presión"!

-No se por que carajos te cuento todo esto, a decir verdad lo encuentro tan descabellado y loco que podrían recluirme en San Mungo para estudiar mi situación psiquiátrica.

-¿San Mungo?

-Una clase de sanatorio dedicado a los "Tocados"—Señalaba con el dedo su sien desorbitando sus ojos tan grises como los míos. –Es raro—Miraba al techo. –Pero hace unas horas tuve una alucinación que me dejó helado.

-¿Alucinación?, ¿No comprendo?—Inquirí al instante, mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse al escuchar esa palabra, pues era lo que yo experimenté quizá el mismo lapso de tiempo.

-Estaba… cabreando a mi prometida..

-La de las buenas tetas

-Si, esa. –Aclaraba. –Veníamos a Berlín para esta estúpida reunión con su padre, y no se por que carajos sentí mi estómago retorcerse de dolor—Hacía una pausa mientras yo arqueaba mi ceja. –Caí al piso, como si hubiese comido algo que te produce ganas de vomitar, pero no solo eso. –Me apuntaba con la mano que sostenía su tabaco.

-Sentí que era brutalmente golpeado, no se por quién, pero me propinaban una buena aporreada estando en el suelo—Pasé saliva, no podía creer lo que ahora escuchaba de su parte.

-Pude probar el sabor… de mi propia sangre, las ganas de vomitar a causa de las nauseas que me provocaba un olor a podredumbre, rancio, demasiado asqueroso que en serio, no se lo deseo ni al cabrón de Harry Potter.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar aquella declaración; no daba ninguna credibilidad a lo que mis oídos percibían, simplemente, no me cabía en la cabeza que aquel hombre que tenía a escasos metros de mi presencia; tan idéntico a mí como si fuéramos dos gotas de agua hubiese sentido exactamente lo mismo que yo cuando fui golpeado por los gorilones del bar. Me incorporé de repente, exhalé otra bocanada de humo esperando que mis nervios se tranquilizaran para no mostrar señal de alarma. Sin embargo, era tarde.

-Mal aliento, como cuando te levantas en las mañanas—Pensé en voz alta

-Exacto, de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas uno de mis amigos tenía esa peste en su boca cada que se despertaba—Negaba con la cabeza y mientras tanto me observaba. -¿Tu has sentido… lo mismo que yo?

Esa, era la pregunta del millón. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir a ritmo impresionante al haber conectado esas dudas que rondaban en mi cabeza durante toda esa mañana; no podía creer que el tipo que había creado mi imaginación realmente existiera, y que este mismo, fuese mi doppelganger.

Decidí no relatarle lo sucedido conmigo antes de llegar a esta casona, había escuchado algunas leyendas de personajes idénticos a otros y sencillamente no les daba el crédito a ninguna de éstas. Las historias sobre doppelgangers eran tan fantasiosas que ni siquiera los magos o brujas llegarían a creerlas; sin embargo, deacuerdo a esas mismas, se indicaba claramente que el solo encuentro casual de las "dos partes" podría provocar un cataclismo, una desventura, una maldición. Los doppelgangers siempre debían vivir por separado evitando mezclarse uno con el otro.

Si le contara lo relacionado con el bar, simplemente aquella estúpida leyenda recaería en mi teniendo consecuencias severas.

Estaba realmente preocupado por esa alucinación; pues era evidente, que era del todo cierta.

-¿Conoces a Harry Potter?, ¿El elegido?—Intenté cambiar de tema.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Ese hijo de mierda si que resultó más popular que Justin Timberforks!

-Justin Timberlake

-¡Pues ese imbécil!

Se me quedaba mirando de la misma manera que yo lo veía; tratando de encontrar algun fallo en su óptica, valorando lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, esperando que en algun jodido momento fuera una victima de ciertos programas televisivos de bromas. Sin embargo, nada sucedía, tanto el como yo nos observábamos con la esperanza de recibir una explicación lógica a nuestro parecido.

Lo observé fumar, la forma en que tomaba el cigarrillo y arrojaba el humo era un tanto parecida a la mia, ¡Bien!, al menos algo que logra diferenciarnos; aunque debo admitir, que mi cabello era un poco más largo que el suyo. Su peinado era pulcro, elaborado, como si pusiera demasiado cuidado en su aspecto antes de salir al exterior como todo buen niño hijo de familia; en cambio yo, poco me interesaba, algunas ocasiones solo pasaba mis dedos por mi cabeza y éste se acomodaba por si solo.

-¡Por que te me quedas viendo!

-¿Acaso no es obvio hijito de papi?—Le insistí -¿Te das cuenta que en este cabrón momento podríamos ser incluso hermanos gemelos?

Se sorprendía por el comentario, incluso pude notar una leve palidez en su rostro. No supe la razón por la que había pensado en voz alta sobre esa especulación; no obstante, absolutamente todo en nosotros dos era sumamente igual que nos asustaba, nos aterrorizaba pensar que estuviésemos ligados filialmente. Caminó un paso al lado contrario aún observando la varita con toda la intención de tomarla, lo mismo haría yo dada la oportunidad pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Yo soy hijo único, si tuviese un hermano como tu dices, estaría en este lugar como invitado y no como un asqueroso ladrón—El muy estupido me señalaba.

-Tienes razón, y me alegra no tener parentesco con un niñato imbecil que de seguro no sabe recitar un conjuro sin antes maquillarse—Lo ridiculizaba

-¿Acabas de llamarme afeminado grandísimo cabrón?—Se incorporaba adoptando una posición de "macho alfa"; de esas en las que intentas demostrar la testosterona que habita en tu cuerpo incluso gruñendo como un troglodita enfatizando el "no soy gay" con ese comportamiento tan fuera de lugar. ¡En serio!, ¡Deberían ver su cara en estos momentos!, sencillamente es poética.

-Tu me llamaste ladrón

-Pero tu lo eres, no me digas que has venido para apreciar el cuadro de Botero en este despacho—Señalaba el retrato que cubría la caja fuerte.

-Aunque no lo creas disfruto del arte, y temo rectificarte mi estimada "copia costosa" de mi mismo—Me encaminaba al retrato sin dejar de poner cuidado en las varitas. –Este cuadro, no es de Botero, es la imitación de un Rembrant—Solté una carcajada. – Creo que timaron al dueño al adquirir esta baratija.

El rubio clonado se quedaba mirando cada una de mis facciones, supongo que por mas que intentara descifrar el enigma de nuestro parecido caía a la cuenta de su propia ignorancia. Esto lo puedo asegurar, debido a que era la misma sensación que yo tenía; simplemente, por más que estuviese entablando una conversación medianamente civilizada con este idiota platinado, seguía pensando en mi subconsciente que se trataba de un sueño. Un terrible y absurdo sueño del que despertaría riendo como loco al siguiente día.

-¿Así que mi "Clon Malvado" conoce de arte cierto?

-¿Estas seguro que yo soy el malvado?—Me atreví a sonreir con la misma franqueza que lo hacía.

-Pues lo fui, o lo soy, eso quien sabe, de lo que si estoy seguro es que no creo que seas una copia de carne y hueso de mi mismo

-Opino exactamente lo mismo, nunca me gustó el verde—Señalé sus mancuernillas que adornaban su camisa perfectamente planchada; algun tipo de esmeralda en ellos era incrustada y engarzada en plata. –Alguna vez, no te lo negaré, llegué a probar hierba, sin embargo, no es un color que llame mi atención.

Aún me miraba, sus ojos no se apartaban de mi persona, ¡En verdad este cabroncete creía que estaba soñando!, ¿Le digo?, ¿Lo saco de su maldita burbuja de cristal que se ha creado?, No, supongo que puedo divertirme con su evidente ingenuidad un rato más. Por otro lado, a mi también me pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo, decidí permanecer en mi sitio en busca de mas información de su procedencia.

-¿Naciste en Berlín?, No tienes cara de Alemán

-No—Respondía al instante -¿No conoces a muchos ingleses cierto?

-Los únicos que conozco son asustadizos y escandalosos, ¡Oh espera!, ¡Sí eres inglés!—Reí a carcajadas observando claramente su expresión de furia, sus mejillas que anteriormente eran tan blancas como la nieve comenzaban a tornarse en un intenso y pronunciado rojo. El colorete abordaba cada facción de su rostro tomando el control absoluto haciéndolo parecer un diablo con cabello rubio

¿En verdad me veía así cuando me enojaba?, ¡Prometo controlar mi jodido temperamento!

-Pedazo de…

-Cuidadito con lo que dices Hell Boy, recuerda que soy exactamente igual a ti y que cualquier comentario que hagas será equivalente a joderte.

-Eso es obvio, pero admite que tengo mucho más clase que tu, incluso puedo asegurar que en muchas cosas llego a superarte. –Se mofaba alzando sus cejas unos segundos y a su vez curvando una engreída y petulante sonrisa.

¡Ahora comprendo muchas cosas!

La frase, "¿Te has visto en un espejo?" me resultaba tan adoc a esta situación tan bizarra.

Lo miré ceñudo. En verdad este tipo deseaba encontrar alguna diferencia por mas ridícula que esta fuese no importando joderse en el proceso. Tomé otro cigarrillo con toda calma encendiéndolo de la misma manera. Le arrojé la cajetilla de cigarros al observar que había consumido el último que le quedaba. Si bien íbamos a permanecer aquí por un cabrón tiempo prolongado, lo más justo era amenizarlo. Atrapó con éxito el encendedor en sus manos con unos reflejos que en verdad admiraba, pues ahora comenzaba a asustarme el extremo parecido entre ambos; y no hablo de lo físico.

-¿Esperas que nos bajemos la puta cremallera y veamos quién lo tiene mas grande?—Encendí mi cigarrillo sin mirarlo

-No es por presumir pero…

¡Eso me mato!, definitivamente lo hizo, llego a hacerlo a tal grado de provocarme una tos de campeonato ante de aspirar la primera bocanada de nicotina. Tenía un conflicto interno entre dos sensaciones, fumar… o reírme como loco.

Como pude coloqué la palma de mi mano en la cubierta del escritorio sobreponiéndome al abrupto aspirar del tabaco mezclado con la risa. Me habían dicho antes que los excéntricos millonarios no solo hacían alarde del tamaño impresionante de sus cuentas bancarias sino de otras "dotes" físicas. ¡Este si es un cabron engreído, no tonterías!

Lo observé aún con los ojos acuosos a causa de las carcajadas; cuando pude reponerme, notaba que la coloración en mi rostro tenía la misma intensidad que el suyo. No necesitaba verme en un espejo para notarlo, pues ahora lo tenía frente a mi tan de carne y hueso como yo mismo. Aún con su actitud petulante y presuntuosa no evitaba que ciertas actitudes mías lo descolocaran, bien dicen que eso pasa cuando logras toparte con la ahorma de tu zapato.

-Mejor no entremos en detalles que no deseo otro ataque de risa—Respondí

-¿Intentas ridiculizarme asquerosa rata?

-¿Asquerosa Rata?, ¡Por Démeter!, ¡Que mente tan brillante y original posees niño rico!

-¿Quién carajos es Démeter?—Preguntó curioso.

-Es la bruja calderiana de la fertilidad, no me preguntes esas cosas que en historia de la magia soy un asco.

-¿Así que estuidas?—Acotaba. –Además de hurtar lo ajeno.

-Tambien hemos ladrones letrados mi querido Doppelganger—Me senté en la cubierta de la mesa por fin para observar sus movimientos desde otro ángulo.

-¿Así que crees que somos doppelgangers?—Lo observé encender el otro cigarrillo. –Que mal informado estas sobre esa leyenda barata mi estimado ladrón de alcantarilla—Curvaba sus labios sonriendo como nunca. –Si ese fuera nuestro caso alguno tendría que matar al otro.

-Prefiero adjudicar eso a que seamos hermanos

-¡Yo no tengo hermanos hijo de puta!- Me replicaba

-Cuida tu tono maniquí de centro comercial

Ambos nos levantamos, y aún con los cigarrillos a medio consumir nos mirábamos en espera de que alguno de los dos cometiese un paso en falso. Lo había decidido, ése no sería yo. Comencé a estudiar sus movimientos, se notaba a leguas que le encantaba hablar por el hecho de tener un hocico aristocrático; sin embargo, yo conocía a los de su calaña, todos tan idénticos y fanfarrones que a la hora de la verdad se retraían como simples caracoles al tocar la sal. Di un largo respiro colocando mi vista periférica a las varitas que yacían en el piso, no pude percatarme si hacía lo mismo, así que decidí esperar un poco mas hasta encontrar su punto débil.

Ooo**OO**ooO

Empezaba a dudar de mi ya tan sugestiva imaginación. Sí, efectivamente no distinguía la maldita realidad de la fantasía, ¿Haber besado a Granger provocó efectivamente un cataclismo?, No tengo idea. Sin embargo, al estar frente a un cabrón tan idéntico a mi me sobrepasaba en muchos aspectos. No era que tuviera el narcisismo arraigado de mi padre, o quizá sí. Los Malfoy siempre nos caracterizamos por tener la mejor apariencia ante la sociedad, ante esos carroñeros que solo sobrevolaban el territorio en busca de migas.

Su aspecto era diferente. Era verme reflejado en un maldito espejo y darme cuenta que hasta el más poderoso de los magnates podría convertirse en un simple mendigo y si me lo preguntan, no, ¡Jamás me vestiré con harapos!, ¡Oh vamos!, ¡Ustedes me aman por mi cabrón estilo!, asi que para no decepcionarlas, prefiero no perderlo.

Aún fumaba gran cantidad de nicotina sin dar una maldita explicación a lo que ahora contemplaba. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cabrearme?, ¿Enojarme con este imbecil por tener mi mismo rostro?, un gran… y apuesto rostro debo decir.

¡OK!, ¡Soy narcisita!, ¡Contentas!

Volviendo al "Encuentro conmigo mismo", debo agregar que me sentía consternado; no siempre te encuentras por casualidad a un tipo parecido a ti, y no hablo de la forma de ser, el estilo, incluso la manera idéntica de caminar como yo la tenía de mi padre. Hablo totalmente de los rasgos físicos; pues cada facción de su rostro era como si yo lo estuviese creando.

Decidí recomponerme para seguir nuestra conversación. Sin conocerlo directamente pude darme cuenta de algunas diferencias entre ambos; la primera, tenía un sentido del humor y habilidad con las palabras de la que yo no disponía. Y la segunda, curvaba sus labios de un lado siempre que intentaba contrarrestar mis palabras. Media sonrisa para ser exactos; un rasgo que evidentemente tampoco tenía.

-¿Naciste aquí?- Se me ocurrió preguntar ante el silencio absoluto de la habitación. -¿Eres Aleman?

-Digamos que sí—Lo escuche dar un suspiro. –No te contaré mas sobre mi pasado, mis padres, o siquiera mi círculo porque sería darte carta abierta a buscarme—Volvía a curvar media sonrisa.

-¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de mi?— Me volví a recargar en la pared no sin antes echar un último vistazo a mi varita. –Soy Draco Malfoy, uno de los más grandes y ricos magos en Londres, o quizá hayas escuchado sobre mi padre… Lucius.

Lo miré arquear la ceja, daba otra calada a su cigarro exhalando el humo de inmediato. No pensé que fuésemos impopulares por este país a pesar que mi padre tenía sus propios negocios con alemanes.

-No, es la primera vez que escucho ese apellido—Soltaba una risa. –Nunca me he llevado bien con los adinerados y excéntricos—Fijaba su mirada en mí. – Aunque dicen que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón, ¿No es asi?

¡Que se ha creído esta copia rubia de mi mismo!, llamarme ladrón ¿A mí?

-Pues yo no estaba a punto de saquear la caja fuerte de mi suegro, y si fuese alguien como tú, optaba por tener un equipo de respaldo antes de cometer la fechoría.

-Hablas como todo un experto para no ser ladrón—Me refutaba el muy idiota.

-Los ricos también somos ladrones, solo que tenemos gente como tu, para que nos haga el trabajo sucio—Arrastré las palabras observando claramente que ese comentario le caía como un baldazo de agua helada.

La sonrisa que anteriormente curvaba de manera ladina y despreocupada, se evaporaba para dar paso a un enojo épico de su parte. Siempre funcionaba, humillar a otros y colocarlos en su verdadero sitio en la vida era lo que mejor sabía hacer, o mejor dicho, me enseñaron a hacer. Mi padre siempre me dijo que la mayor arma eran las palabras, los argumentos, hacer que tu enemigo se cuestionara hasta de su maldita existencia y motivo en esta vida. Supongo que es de lo mucho que le agradezco a Lucius después de todo.

Me quité el saco de la camisa y por instinto, aquel ladrón se tensaba pensando que ese momento sería el ideal para coger su varita y aturdirme con ella. Sin embargo, deslizaba la prenda suavemente mostrándole que tenía las manos ocupadas careciendo de cualquier oportunidad para tomar la mía.

-Eres desconfiado—Coloqué el saco en una de las sillas quedándome solo en camisa –Tienes buenos reflejos, he de reconocerte. – Arremangué los puños hasta medio brazo para mitigar el calor que se cernía en ese despacho.

Noté posteriormente que sus ojos grises se postraban en aquello que me esforzaba por ocultar durante toda mi vida. ¡Exacto!, ¡La jodida marca tenebrosa!, el único tatuaje que mi padre aprobaba en mi piel como si fuera parte de un maldito culto; y lo era, ¿Lo recuerdan?... ¡Oh mi lord!, ¿Qué desea mi lord?, ¿Quiere que le chupe las bolas mi Lord?... Ok, ok… Me pasé. Sé que es mi padre y lo respeto, pero jamás compartí su enfermiza lealtad por ese desnarizado de mierda.

-Desconfío de mi propia sombra—Espetaba él al instante mirando su varita, después a mí, y así sucesivamente.

-Hasta en eso nos parecemos—Respondí haciendo exactamente lo mismo. -¿No te parece?

Se produjo un silencio que duró unos segundos; sin embargo, quien esté en esta misma situación podrá encontrar que esa cantidad de tiempo se puede alargar combinada con la tensión de la supervivencia. Ahí estaba yo, ahí estaba él, y por ende, si pudieran hablar las varitas podrían gritarnos que ya era tiempo de luchar. Pude escuchar su respiración detenerse, sus sentidos agudizarse, pues eran casi idénticos a los míos.

-No— Acotaba

-¿Encontraste por fin las "cinco diferencias"?

-Se puede decir mi estimado clon—

Su mirada se fijaba en su varita, a su vez ponía cuidado en cada movimiento mío traduciéndolo a defensa. Curvaba su media sonrisa, mientras yo, lo hacía por completo, ¡Bingo!, la primer diferencia de la lista antes mencionada; solo tendríamos que encontrar las restantes. Tenía que buscar su punto débil, tendría que adelantarme a su movimiento, recrearlo, imaginarlo antes de que lo realizara y así poder pillarlo por sorpresa.

No me ganaría a mí, no le ganaría al auténtico Draco Lucius Malfoy; exmortífago.

¿No les parece "genial" que pudiera incluirse en la hoja de vida o currículum? Es experiencia al fin y al cabo.

-No eres tan listo como yo pensaba— Yo indicaba con una sonrisa ladina.—Acabo de descubrir un fallo en tu plan.

-Cualquier tonto piensa que puede distraerme, pero no lo conseguirás.

-Muy bien—Acoté alzando mis hombros—Te lo mostraré y te daré ventaja

Dejé mi postura defensiva dejando de observar mi varita. Caminé los pasos necesarios hacia a la caja fuerte donde lo había encontrado; lentos, seguros, sin un deje de nerviosismo de mi parte. Mis mocasines hacían eco cruzando por el lugar hasta posicionarme en el retrato "Rembrant" que intentó abrir hace unos minutos. No pude ver su expresión, sin embargo todavía … No intentaba tomar la suya.

Ooo**OO**ooO

Observé al cabrón moverse con elegancia, ¿Qué pretendía?, era evidente que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por tomar su arma y defenderse como lo habíamos predispuesto. Me quedé pasmado; tan solo su caminar, la forma en la que se dirigía al cuadro me hizo recordar un pasaje ,algo que por alguna razón recordaba solo de oído. ¿Dónde lo escuché antes?, ¿Por qué esos mocasines ya los había sentido retumbar en mi tímpanos? No lo sabía, y ahora no era el momento idóneo para averiguarlo.

Pasé saliva con dificultad esperando a que realizara cualquier movimiento para adelantarme. Me había hablado de un fallo en el atraco y podría jurar que no se equivocaba; por algún motivo, sabía que tenía razón, como si se tratara de un sexto sentido que podría dictarme que éste platinado elegante era digno de confianza. Pero no, ambos no podíamos fiarnos ni de nuestra propia sombra. No lo culpaba, y espero que tampoco lo hiciera conmigo.

Miré cada uno de sus movimientos; conducía sus manos por las molduras del retrato para señalarme algo que efectivamente había omitido. Abrí mis ojos como platos al observar claramente que ese simple cuadro no podría quitarse de un tirón y apartarlo para abrir la caja fuerte. Si alguien intentaba esa maniobra accionaría por ende un mecanismo oculto de defensa del cual, no quería saber sus consecuencias.

-Como puedes darte cuenta, "Clon harapiento", la línea que ves dibujada debajo del retrato no es parte del marco, pues si se descuadra con la postura podría activar un hechizo que no creo que gustes ver ahora- Draco volvía a colocarlo en su sitio antes de que pudiera encenderse.

-Oh.. yo.. Bueno, de haberlo activado encontraría la forma de escapar—Aseguré

-No conoces a mi suegro—Soltaba una carcajada volteándose hacia mi dirección. –Le gustan mucho las trampas, digamos… que es su forma de pelear, de torturar, y cuando un ingenuo idiota como tu cae en tan suculenta casa llena de riquezas, es atormentado hasta la maldita locura.

Me quedé sorprendido, jamás en toda mi carrera de ladrón había presenciado que un simple adinerado pudiera mostrarme un error tan simple. Tenía ahora el hechizo correcto para poder remover el cuadro sin quitarlo de su lugar; al menos, no en apariencia, pues ahora que tenía claro lo de las líneas sabría la forma de burlarlo.

-No importa—Dije con socarronería

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No importa "Ricky RiClon", por que gracias a ti, ahora se lo que debía saber—Comencé a reir un poco. –Solo que no estarás para verme huír

Los dos nos miramos por unos instantes, ahora yo tendría la ventaja de tomar mi varita y aturdirlo sin preguntar siquiera. El continuaba fijando sus ojos grises en cada uno de mis movimientos. La tensión se acumulaba pudiendo escuchar el ritmo respiratorio de cada uno, el latir de nuestro corazón que comenzaba a acrecentarse de manera impresionante. Ambos, estábamos dispuestos a defendernos contra el otro; sin embargo, yo tendría que salir victorioso. Se lo debía a muchos, a mi equipo, a "Espina", a "Centinela", a mi querido y soñador Henry…

Henry…

Cuando escuché en mis pensamientos su nombre pude darme cuenta que mi fuerza radicaba en el ideal que tenía siempre al cometer los atracos. Hacer siempre el bien a otros sin regodearme de ti mismo.

-¿Henry?—Lo escuché decir.

¡Esperen!, ¡Nunca lo dije en voz alta!

-¿Quién es Henry?

Me quedaba petrificado ante tal descubrimiento, mis manos comenzaron a temblar junto a mis piernas. Todo mi ser se inmutaba ante lo que ahora estaba escuchando de sus labios, ¿Cómo supo que había pensado en el chaval?, en primer lugar, nadie sabía el verdadero trasfondo de lo que siempre hacía. Esto del clon malvado me descolocaba completamente.

Pasé saliva sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, sin embargo, su expresión era de desconcierto; era evidente que desconocía el nombre que acababa de pronunciar. Me quedé esperando, pero sabía que tendría que actuar ahora o nunca; de lo contrario, no tendría fuerza alguna para seguir luchando. No podía permitir que los sentimientos fueran mis debilidades.

-Henry es…

Sin pensarlo dos veces me agaché por mi varita, no había tiempo que perder, necesitaba tomarla y aturdir a esta copia mía para salir corriendo con el botín lo antes posible. Me tiré al piso cerrando mis ojos sintiendo el mango del madero tocar mi palma; tenía que ser esa, debía ser, no había otra alternativa.

Sentí de repente una especie de humo oscuro; no se trataba de cualquier magia que hubiese enfrentado. Aquella estela era tan negra que bien podría hacerse pasar por un nubarrón que amenazaba con lanzar una tormenta. Me había derribado, mi cuerpo salía lanzado hasta el lado de la puerta de acceso chocando con el muro de madera lastimando mis costillas donde había sido golpeado; a pesar de no tener heridas, podía recrear el dolor debido a la mente tan poderosa que tenía. Observé seguido a eso que la estela negra se dispersaba para convertirse en él… En Draco… ¿Qué clase de engendro del demonio era?

No había tiempo para pensar, solo para actuar, y debía hacerlo de la manera más rápida posible sin complicaciones; tomar el camino fácil para después hacerme las millones de preguntas que deseaba. Aún con mi varita en mano me desplacé en una desaparición para interceptarlo y aturdirlo; aunque estuviera armado, yo me consideraba más rápido al lanzar cualquier hechizo, y no dudaría en hacerlo en caso de tener la gran oportunidad.

El despacho parecía ahora un campo de batalla aún sin realizar encantamientos con nuestras varitas; solo sentía empujones contra la pared, choques contra el librero destrozando todo el lugar como nos era posible. El rubio ese era ágil, lo había subestimado, pues efectivamente sus movimientos eran rápidos.

Sin temor a salir más lastimado de lo que estaba, alcancé a interceptarlo por otro de los extremos donde se desplazaba en la cortina negra de humo, solo podría jugar con la simetría del lugar y adelantarme a los sitios donde podría aparecerse. Sentí en ese momento que pasaba por mi lado de nueva cuenta tratando de derribarme. Se equivocaba; pues me había acuclillado lo suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar y caer al piso con todo y su varita.

-Te dije que era rápido.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Esto se pone bueno

-Lo mismo opino –Respondía yo.

Sin darle cuartel a otra conversación larga intenté aturdirlo sin éxito, pues antes que realizara cualquier hechizo, lograba levantarse rodando su cuerpo de lado contrario hasta ponerse de pie; sin embargo, también adelantándome a eso lo apunté la varita al rostro. No pudo decir que me encontraba en la mejor situación, ya que su madero apuntaba a mi pecho al mismo tiempo

Nuestra posición era digna de ser retratada por un artista que pudiera inmortalizar una batalla épica. Mi clon malvado se encontraba fijando sus ojos grises en mi rostro mientras que yo, de la misma manera empuñaba mi varita dispuesto a contra maldecir cualquier encantamiento que pudiera realizar con la suya.

-¿Desde cuando eres mortífago?—Me atreví a preguntar

-Larga historia… como tu dices, no confío ni en mi propia sombra, y al parecer estoy frente a la mía. –Indicaba con seguridad.

Observaba su marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo izquierdo con la que me apuntaba; oscura, contorneaba el dibujo de una calavera y una serpiente siniestra que se le enroscaba. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta sobre ellos, solo que no eran buenos; secuestraban, mataban, aniquilaban e incluso hacían lo mismo que yo… Robar. No supe qué sentir por ese chico; quizá una mezcla de lástima, terror, pavor, en parte entendimiento. Cuando esas emociones se mezclaron pasó algo que no esperaba.

"Hijo mio, me has llenado de orgullo, ahora eres parte de los nuestros, la nueva orden, el sistema que marcará el cambio"

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Seguí contemplando su expresión defensiva, sus orbes grises dispuestos a aturdirme en caso de ser necesario. Pasé saliva con dificultad abriendo mi boca e indicarle lo que la visión me había revelado.

-Tu… tu padre te hizo esto… ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué carajos dices?

-Lo se, no se por que carajos lo sé- Respondí alarmado, no obstante, nuestras varitas no se movían de lugar esperando cualquier reacción de nuestra parte.

Senti su brazo tatuado temblar como gelatina, sus ojos me observaban sorpresivos preguntándose la forma en la que yo había sabido aquel secreto suyo. A decir verdad, la misma sensación yo la tenía; no supe definir lo que mi cerebro había creado, el pasaje por donde me había conducido, sin embargo, pude ver aquel fragmento tan claro como el agua. Noté que su expresión cambiaba, estaba realmente asustado… tanto como yo.

-¿Quién te… lo dijo hijo de puta? ¡Habla!—Estaba rabioso, apretaba sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar mientras arrastraba la última frase. En cambio yo no podía responder, algo en mi interior me decía que me callara.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo sobre Henry?

-Te refieres… al niño en silla de ruedas.

Oficial, ahora yo tabien temblaba como una gelatina al darme cuenta de eso. ¡Que cuadro tan poetico! Me acerqué lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharme.

-¿Cómo carajos sabes… que está en una silla?

-No.. No lo sé, simplemente lo vi, era como si…

-¿Un sueño?, ¿Un pasaje?

-Si- Respondía despacio, sin embargo, no despegaba su varita de mi pecho.

Me miraba alarmado, como si en realidad se creyera la fabula sobre los doppelgangers de la que habíamos hablado hace unos minutos. Sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas, sus nervios se destrozaban poco a poco con este nuevo descubrimiento, este maldito hallazgo que nos descolocaba completamente. Su temblar resultaba más intenso, segundo a segundo su corazón latía a un ritmo elevado, lo escuché pasar saliva, tensarse como jamás en la vida vi a alguien.

-No puedo… No puedo arriesgarme, primero Voldemort y ahora un Doppelganger… ¡Mi doppelganger!

-¿En serio crees esas historias?—Respondí al instante. -¿Crees que somos Doppelgangers uno del otro?

Noté que emprendía retirada, no bajaba su varita manteniéndola en el mismo sitio. Lo observé retroceder paso a paso todavía temblando, sintiéndose nervioso y extremadamente asustado. En cambio yo me mantenía firme, también con el madero levantado esperando cualquier ataque de su persona, pues si mis cálculos eran correctos, aquel rubio tan parecido a mi sucumbió ante la sugestión de la fábula tan incongruente de los "dobles caras"; y ahora, cuando uno mismo se encuentra con su Doppelganger, la única manera de deshacer cualquier maldición o cataclismo… Era acabar con él.

-No puedo correr el riesgo, no puedo hacerlo—Afianzaba la postura de la varita.

-Oh, oh… espera…- Intenté disuadirlo pero era imposible. La sugestión se apoderaba de él completamente.

-Lo siento… quien quiera que seas, no puedo arriesgarme a la maldición—

-No debe terminar así

-Si debe terminar así—

-¡No debe con un carajo!

-No seas ingenuo… las leyendas pasan por algo, y no puedo dejar nada al azar—En seguida sentí que su madero estaba listo para atacar, por lo que en defensa me colocaba correctamente para lanzar el primer hechizo.

-Expe…

-¡Crucio!—Le escuché recitar.

Estaba listo para ser torturado de una manera impresionante, me había tardado en conjurar cualquier contra embrujo por intentar calmar a este rubio miedoso. Había fallado, lo sabía, otra cabrona misión echada a perder por no saber medir las consecuencias que traería consigo. Cerré mis ojos esperando a recibir el conjuro, impactarse contra mi pecho y provocarme una terrible tortura de la que estaba seguro que Centinela no me salvaría. No le había llamado a "Espinas" para indicarle la ubicación de la partida; el haber conversado con mi … lo que sea… Me retrasó considerablemente, y esto ahora me costaría un dolor impresionante digno de llevarme al hospital donde me harían una serie de preguntas respecto a mi estancia en esta costosa mansión.

-Aghh!—Escuché un grito de dolor, pero no era el mío. Aquella maldición imperdonable no había impactado en mi pecho como lo predije.

Abrí mis ojos desorbitados y me di cuenta que mi contraparte se encontraba de bruces sufriendo todo el dolor que debía pertenecerme. Al menos, eso sería lo lógico dado el tiempo de ataque con las varitas. Observé al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba en el piso sosteniendo el madero como si fuese una extensión de su mismo cuerpo que se negaba a abandonarlo.

-Qué carajos—Alcancé a decir acercándome al otro rubio quien sufría los efectos de la maldición cruciatus.

-¡Maldita…. Sea!—Lo escuché replicar con su voz trémula

¿Por qué me sentía así?, ¿Por qué estaba preocupado? ¿Preocupado por este imbécil?, No era nada mio, no me interesaba lo que pudiese pasarle; bien podría pasar el autobús noctámbulo en sus narices y no intervendría en mi vida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, junto a el tratando de encontrar alguna explicación de lo pasado

Seguía retorciéndose de dolor, sus ojos se desorbitaban, su mirada se escapaba, sus músculos se tensaban sufriendo los efectos de aquella magia prohibida. Pasé saliva con algo de fuerza tomando mi varita para colocarla en su cuerpo y aliviar su dolor, pues por algun motivo deseaba ayudarlo, no quería que sufriera. ¿Por qué?

Antes de realizar el contra encantamiento que lo liberaría notaba algo particular en el madero que yo empuñaba; aquel era diferente, el grabado en el mango no tenía mis iniciales. Esta no era la mía, no me pertenecía.

-¡Suelta la varita!—le imperé pero no respondía- ¡Suelta la varita Draco!

-No.. puedo… no quiere… dejarme…

-Carajo.. – Me levanté al instante para intentar contrarrestar el hechizo, pero al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado con él, sabía que no sería una buena idea.

La varita tendría el mismo efecto en mí con cualquier hechizo. Bien podría suicidarme en estos momentos con un Avada y no me daría cuenta de quién me atacó.

-Suéltala Draco, o de lo contrario…

La varita seguía fija en su puño propinándole una seria descarga de tortura al por mayor, sus manos trataban de liberarse pero cualquier intento era fallido. Sus fuerzas estaban siendo cada vez mas nulas, sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, y su corazón quizá no resistiría tanto tiempo con esa maldición. Debía hacer algo, tendría que hacerlo o de lo contrario moriría. ¡Bueno!, ¡A mi qué carajos me importa lo que le pase!

Yo y mi conciencia, lo sé, debo ayudarlo.

-Sueltala Draco—Le ordené pero esta vez no respondía, no articulaba ninguna palabra.

Sin tener éxito la primera vez decidí respirar profundo sabiendo que me arrepentiría de realizar una buena acción sacrificando casi mi vida. No me apetecía ser torturado, sin embargo, tendría que ayudar a este cabroncete socarrón hijo de papi; simplemente, no me atrevería a vivir con la conciencia intranquila de haber podido evitar un deceso con tan solo poner mi granito de arena.

-Me odiaré por esto.

Tomé en ese instante el madero recibiendo equitativamente la descarga; al menos con esto la maldición disminuiría hasta reducirse y perder fuerza. En la clase de encantamientos del instituto, nos indicaron claramente el uso de las varitas; simplemente, no podíamos portar una cada que se nos antojara. En caso de extraviarse, tendríamos que acudir con el elaborador para que otro madero pudiera elegirnos; bien podían pasar días e incluso meses sin alguna para ayudarnos en el proceso.

Mencionó de la misma forma que si algun mago o bruja llegase a atacar con una varita ajena "No-Desarmada", el efecto sería de "Reversión" directamente proporcional al conjuro aplicado con ella. Espero no explicar mucho por que me llevaría toda una página, y Tony Duran no desea que se duerman.

¡Menudo cabrón escritor!, ¡Denle un zape para que se despierte!

Después de haber recibido una gran descarga en todo mi cuerpo, comenzaba sentirme mareado, molido, como si de nuevo los gorilones del bar me hubiesen golpeado hasta el cansancio. Por fin, le había quitado la varita de las manos, le coloqué la suya en su lugar esperando que se levantara para seguir con el duelo. ¡Espero que no!, solo quiero tomar el efectivo y largarme de aquí.

-Despierta—Le indicaba, pero notaba que no se movía.

-Despierta Draco—Le insistía de nuevo pero estaba petrificado.

-Despierta por favor—Me comenzaba a preocupar incorporándome a un lado para agitar su cuerpo con más fuerza. Aquel rubio estaba inconsciente, no tenía movimiento alguno en sus extremidades.

El hechizo fue tan poderoso, que logró aturdirlo sobremanera.

-No, no, no me hagas esto cabrón—Lo agité mas fuerte pero nada sucedía. Continuaba en un estado vegetativo.

-¡Despierta con un carajo!—Esta vez utilicé bofetadas. Una, dos, tres, y nada pasaba.

-No, no puede ser, no puedes estar muerto, no puedes… no puedes…

Me levanté frustrado, algo colérico, impotente. Pasé mis dedos con brusquedad por mi cabello, tomaba otro cigarro encendiéndolo con nerviosismo, pues ahora el asustado era yo por lo que acababa de suceder. Dando la primera calada esperaba que aquel rubio me jugara una broma pesada fingiéndose finado, sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y nada ocurría. Aquel rubio estaba tumbado.

Volví a acuclillarme para verificar su pulso.

-Estas vivo… sigues vivo.

Exhalé una gran cantidad de aire contenido por la maldita presión cardiaca que esto me provocaba. No había tiempo de ver la caja fuerte, pues es para mi estaba pasando a segundo plano, incluso a tercero dada la circunstancia.

-Mas te vale seguir vivo imbecil o yo mismo te mataré, no quiero pasar toda mi vida en la prisión por tu jodida culpa—Por fin descansaba un rato después de tanta tensión acumulada en tiempo record. Me senté en el piso alfombrado pensando en la forma de despertarlo, ¡Afortunadamente era el segundo paso!.

-Draco… ¿Draco estas ahí?—

Escuché una voz femenina; alguien tocaba la puerta con tal estruendo al grado de tirarla por completo. Sin saber lo que hacer pude levantarme por instinto deseando que desistieran de buscarlo; seguramente debieron percatarse de su ausencia en esa dichosa reunión que tuvieron que subir a buscarlo. No sabía dónde carajos meter la cabeza, incluso meterme yo de ser necesario. Esconderme no era una opción viable, descubrirían que alguien lo había atacado y por consiguiente, enviarían una gran cantidad de cazadores, aurores y neo nazis a buscar al responsable para enjuiciarlo.

-¡Draco!, ¡Mi padre te esta buscando!—De nuevo era ella.

-Draco… voy a entrar, a mi no me dejas en ridículo frente a mi padre

Fijé mi mirada en ese instante en el picaporte del despacho, giraba un poco haciendo el sonido de apertura tan sigilosamente.

Estaba perdido.

Estaba…. Atrapado.


	5. El magnate con suerte

El calor de mi cuerpo ahora me abandonaba por completo; pude sentir el sereno y siniestro miedo que apretaba cada uno de mis nervios para destrozarlos a su libre cabrón antojo. No pude evitar fijar mi mirada en ese picaporte que poco a poco giraba tan lento como aquellas películas de suspenso donde el asesino se encuentra tras esa misma esperando la oportunidad perfecta de atacar y acabar con su víctima. No me consideraba precisamente un temeroso de dios, pero sabía reconocer que actuaba de maneras extrañas, aquel ente divino era tan impreciso como extraordinario, quizá un tanto cruel y solo un poco divertido.

¡Se esta riendo de mí seguramente!

Pasé saliva con dificultad, la resequedad de mi garganta era una clara señal de alarma en todo mi ser. Aún continuaba de bruces contemplando el rostro tan apacible de Draco yacer en el piso como si en verdad estuviese dormido; al menos, muerto no estaba y eso era un gran alivio para mi. Sin embargo… ¿Qué pasaría si despertara?, si de repente se levantara como si nada hubiese pasado declarándose un triunfo sobre mí.

No conocía a este cabrón tan platinado como yo. Considero que fue tan sorpresivo como siniestro encontrarnos mutuamente, pues no me preocupaba "el ahora"; sino "el después". Habíamos hablado sobre las famosas leyendas de los Doppelgangers, aquellos con el mismo rostro y distinta personalidad que debían permanecer separados unos del otro. Quizá la ignorancia de ambos nos llevó a tomar una medida drástica como este enfrentamiento, sin embargo, y sin temor a equivocarme… Este cabroncete trajeado, era algo más que un simple "clon de mi persona".

-¡Draco, voy a entrar!

Tenía que despertarlo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Si aquella chica de buenas tetas –como yo la llamaba- entrara en este momento, le podría provocar un ataque cardiaco darse cuenta que su futuro marido estaba tendido en el piso totalmente aturdido; y no solo eso, ¿Se imaginan que llegara a verme?, ¡Somos tan idénticos carájo!, cualquiera que llegara a vernos juntos no podría diferenciarnos ni con una chivatoscopio sofisticado. Me imaginaba a "Espinas" o a "Centinela" tratando de encontrar las muy famosas cinco diferencias como cuando éramos niños y hacíamos lo mismo con la caja de cereal en el desayuno.

-¡Draco no me digas que estas hebrio otra vez!—El picaporte se giraba lento, tan despacio como la manecilla más grande de un reloj antes de marcar la maldita hora.

Note que transpiraba como un maldito cerdo. Pasé mis manos por mi frente para darme cuenta que mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente como si en verdad me hubiesen dado un baldazo de agua helada. Tendría que hacer algo, debía pensar en algo o de lo contrario sería mi ruina como ladrón e incluso como persona… ¡No conocen a estos millonarios!, Siempre se las ingenian para argumentar intento de asesinato.

El picaporte giraba y por fin la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Fue en ese momento que decidí jugarme el todo por el todo.

Tengo que hacer algo… Tengo que hacer algo… ¡Carajo tengo que hacer algo!

-Chronos impedio tempo—Recité en susurro e inmediatamente tomé mi varita.

La tomé por la mitad haciéndola girar sobre su propio eje como si se tratara de las manecillas del reloj, sin embargo, el movimiento era invertido; el hechizo debía realizarse de esa manera o no funcionaría. Con levitación dirigí el madero que aún giraba hasta el reloj de pared que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del despacho; justamente, cerca del retrato que pensaba remover para sacar el efectivo.

Tardé en controlar el hechizo, pues tenía la presión de aquella chica intentando entrar a toda costa. Observé que mi varita se fusionaba con la circunferencia del reloj provocando que las manecillas de éste también giraran en dirección contraria. En ese instante, una campanada se hacía sonar. El reloj se había detenido dejando el minutero en la misma posición que la punta de mi varita. Al menos con esto, estaba logrando unos minutos de ventaja.

No serían muchos, pero si lo suficiente para elaborar un plan.

-Gracias a Démeter—Susurre.

Por instinto sacaba otro de mis cigarrillos para pensar claramente en lo que tenía que hacer. No por tener ahora algo de tiempo a mi favor me serviría una copa; aunque ganas no me faltaban. Me levanté de mi sitio todavía observando a Draco; pensaba despertarlo, pero desperdiciaría aquello tan valioso que había obtenido. El tiempo.

-Piensa Dante , Piensa –

No me resultaba fácil , sin embargo no había segundo que perder si deseaba salir avante de este puto problema en el que me había metido. Por el momento, necesitaba refuerzos, tomé el celular para comunicarme con "Espinas" y de esa manera tener un respaldo en caso dado de ser capturado. Caminé despacio alrededor del despacho esperando que aquel cabronazo despistado me respondiera; y como siempre, a los cuatro timbres lo lograba.

-Espinas, ven aquí en este momento… Si, si, la dirección que te envié en la tarde—Proseguí –Y una cosa más, por favor no le digas nada a Centinela, no quiero que de nuevo me suelte un puto sermón parecido al de mi madre, ya la conoces—Finalicé la conversación y a su vez logre respirar un poco más. Al menos Espinas vendría en camino para auxiliarme en esto; por más que deseaba dejarlos fuera de los atracos, siempre estaban presentes para ayudarme.

Aspiraba de nuevo una gran cantidad de humo con la esperanza de saber lo que tendría que hacer; sin embargo, en esos momentos no se piensa, se actúa.

La varita no podría contener el paso del tiempo más de lo pensado; pues recordando las clases de encantamientos avanzados, el profesor nos mencionaba que la naturaleza es más poderosa que cualquier magia creada por el hombre; por consiguiente, los terremotos, incendios, sobrecalentamientos, maremotos y demás movimientos de la misma debían siempre seguir su curso normal. Hacía hincapié que el tiempo en especial; como toda cosa misteriosa, es algo que el hombre no puede manipular, no obstante, se puede prolongar o acortar por un lapso definido. Este era mi caso; utilizaba el tiempo a mi favor para obtener ventaja y poder huir de este lugar.

Pensaba por un segundo que sería conveniente dejar a Draco desmayado para que alguien más lo pudiese encontrar; sin embargo, solo unos minutos me bastaron para conocer a este cabron engreído que no dudaría en cazarme como a un perro gracias a sus poderosos recursos y amistades influyentes dentro de este círculo social. No, sencillamente descartaba la idea, y aunque despertara no habría tiempo suficiente para hacer que perdiese la memoria y no recordar que alguna vez estuvo frente a frente con su "espejo".

¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Algun consejo lectoras?, ¡Vamos, se que pueden ayudarme!, ¡Ok, está bien!, sigan leyendo este culebrón creado por el escritor frustrado. Ya saben a quien me refiero.

Miraba a Malfoy, no dejaba de hacerlo, era como si algo nos conectara de manera espeluznante, como si en verdad este cabrón rubio estuviese ligado a mi de cierta manera. No pude explicar mi preocupación hacia él, ¿Por qué cuando lo veo me dan ganas de cuidarlo?, simplemente, no me gustaba ese tatuaje que su padre le había creado y que al parecer era el motivo por el cual no era feliz.

¡Cómo carajos sé eso!, ¡Lo conocí hace poco!

Se que debo concentrarme, no hay tiempo que perder y la varita no podrá contener al reloj si no me doy prisa. Observé el picaporte, miraba mi entorno con la esperanza que alguien me ayudara, solo esperaba que Espinas se apresurara lo antes posible y ayudarme a decidir lo que debía hacer en este maldito caso.

Por mi cabeza transitaba una descabellada idea, una muy siniestra e incluso baja tratándose de esta situación tan precaria. Si deseaba salir con vida de ésta misma, tendría que llevarla a cabo o de lo contrario podría planear mi futuro desde las celdas frías de la prisión por el intento de asesinato y robo. No había alternativa, no había opción, no había otra cosa por hacer mas que esto; bien dicen, que si del cielo te caen limones aprende a hacer pastel de limón.. ¿Qué no era limonada?... ¡Carajo debo estar mas nervioso de lo que pensé!

-Carajo, debo estar loco… Además no me gusta el verde… ¡Puta madre!—

Me acuclillé de nueva cuenta, cerraba mis ojos por un momento por tener que recurrir a este plan tan loco que cualquiera que me contemplara creería que he llegado a mi maldito límite; sin embargo, todo era valido para esta situación contando con que el tiempo estaba en mi contra. Con cuidado desaté el nudo de la corbata de mi "doble"; la aflojé con algo de fuerza esperando que con esto pudiese despertar, pero me equivocaba, seguía tan dormido como una gárgola. Logré quitarla de un tirón apartándola hacia el escritorio.

Lo coloqué boca arriba para tener libre acceso a los botones de su camisa. Con toda la prisa del universo absoluto logré quitársela haciendo un esfuerzo para no lastimarlo; como les dije anteriormente, este cabrón rubio me preocupaba sin razón alguna. Afortunadamente el saco era más fácil de remover, lo había dejado en el respaldo del sillón que se encontraba justamente a un costado suyo. No pude evitar sentir escalofríos al observar su piel tan blanca como la mía, fijé mi mirada en su cuerpo –No piensen mal, yo no bateo de reversa y menos con mi doble-

Aprecié claramente sus brazos, no eran tan marcados como los míos pues se notaba que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ejercitarse; aunque debo decir que su musculatura era aceptable. Sin perder mas tiempo del necesario lo liberé de la camisa para dirigirme prontamente a su pantalón. Lo desabroché tan rápido como pude removiendo a su vez el cinturón de hebilla plateada, ¡Este cabrón se tomaba el color muy en serio he!

-Esto en todos los putos aspectos, se verá muy gay—Hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Oficial, era la primera vez que desnudaba a un hombre.

¡Hora de reírse como locas lectoras!, por que otra escena como esta jamás la verán sus ojos.

Retiraba su pantalón llevándome una gran sorpresa. Todo hombre por mas heterosexual que se considere, también miraría esa parte en cierto grado de compararla con la suya. ¿Recuerdan la charla sobre "presumir"?, pues creo que este es el momento idóneo para hacer la balanza. El cabrón rubio estaba bien dotado, el bóxer untado a su cuerpo marcaba perfectamente sus atributos que la rubia de buenas tetas debía adorar mas que otra cosa. Aunque no me pondría su ropa interior, eso sería repugnante.

Quité sus zapatos dejándolo en calcetines apartándolos bruscamente a otro sitio. En ese instante yo también me quitaba la camisa, la dejaba en el escritorio y al mismo tiempo me ocupaba de librarme de los jeans que había llevado para este atraco.

¡Se imaginan este cuadro!, es espeluznante apreciar que este cabrón y yo seamos tan idénticos incluso desnudos. A diferencia suya, mi ropa interior era de color negro, siempre me gustaban los colores definidos pero en definitiva odiaba el verde; y curiosamente, ese era el color del bóxer de Draco.

Observé de nuevo la varita esforzarse por mantener al reloj a raya; podía observar que el minutero luchaba por liberarse de la opresión y por consiguiente dejar correr al tiempo como si nada. Sería fatal a estas alturas que la novia de este rubio entrara para observarnos a los dos desnudos, nuestras ropas esparcidas por todo el lugar como si hubiésemos tenido una sesión de sexo salvaje y apasionado. ¡No se lo imaginen!.

Tomé primero la camisa teniendo el cuidado de no arrugar los pliegues. Acomodaba las mancuernillas de esmeralda mirándome al espejo para abrocharla apresuradamente. Deslicé el pantalón de vestir por mis piernas para cerrarlo y afianzarlo con el cinturón; así mismo me colocaba el saco tratando de no estropear lo restante terminando de portar las ropas de este rubio que ahora yacía en el piso.

Con cuidado me enredé la corbata en el cuello haciendo un esfuerzo por elaborar un nudo decente como aquellos que mi madre solía hacerme en ocasiones especiales, fechas importantes o cenas de navidad. Lo único que faltaba para completar el cuadro era el cabello; no podía mantenerlo largo. Suspiré un poco sintiendo una ligera nostalgia por esa melena platinada que habia logrado obtener con el paso de los años; y ahora se reduciría a nada por salir del paso de este cabrón problema en el que yo mismo me había metido.

Alisé con precaución el pantalón, el saco, las mancuernillas y el nudo de la corbata. Tomaba un abrecartas; me serviría como instrumento para cortar mi cabello dejándolo idéntico al de Draco, sin embargo, el nulo filo de esta navaja no podría hacer mucho; me las arreglaría después para disimular el corte y emparejarlo con algún estilista profesional otro día. Por último, tomé la cartera de mi "doble" colocándola en una de las bolsas traseras mirando de nuevo al espejo para verificar que nada faltara.

En verdad… Esto me asustaba.

Observé mis manos, mi rostro, el cabello recién cortado, todo este atuendo que no me pertenecía era lo único que podría salvarme de ser enjuiciado. Pero no se trataba solo de eso; algo en mi interior me dictaba que esta vestimenta alguna vez debió pertenecerme, ser parte de mí e incluso tener la vida que este cabrón rubio disfrutaba a manos llenas. Mis ojos tan grises, la arracada que coloqué al final de todo el atuendo demostraban ante ese espejo una sola cosa.

Ahora yo… era Draco Malfoy

No había otro segundo que el tiempo pudiese regalarme, ningun instante que utilizaría para mi propio beneficio; mi varita, ya no podía contener más al minutero que cobraba más fuerza. Escuché un sonido proveniente de la ventana, por ende me giré bruscamente sosteniendo la varita en espera de alguna amenaza, sin embargo, daba un largo suspiro de alivio al percatarme de que un joven de mi edad se abría paso entre las cortinas rodando por el suelo. Era Espinas, había llegado para salvarme el culo.

-Dan… No me dijiste que el despacho quedaba en el segundo piso—Se levantaba con dificultad sacudiéndose las ropas rasgadas. Seguramente también tuvo una lucha campal con los mecanismos de defensa que el dueño de la casa había instalado para evitar a los ladrones.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?—Me preguntaba.

-No hay tiempo para explicarte, necesito que desaparezcas de aquí con alguien—Me acerqué con prontitud a su presencia observando que su mirada atónita se fijaba en mi cabello.

-¡Que rayo te ha pasado!, ¿Por qué te cortaste…

-Como te dije Espinas no hay tiempo que perder, ven aquí y te mostraré.

-¡Tu cabello joder!

-Si hombre, deja de gritar que pueden escucharte

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Dan?, ¿Cómo le explicaras a Anna esto?

-Escuchame—Lo detuve de los hombros. –Antes de que veas esto promete que haras lo que yo te diga, sin preguntar ni cuestionar—Hice una pausa respirando profundo. -¿Confías en mi?

-Sabes que si, lo hago desde siempre, para eso están los camaradas—Me sonreía. Debía admitir que si en alguien depositaría toda mi confianza ciegamente sería precisamente en él.

-Entonces acompañame—

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia el sitio donde mi doble se encontraba totalmente tumbado, en verdad me sorprendió sobremanera que no hubiese pestañeado o intentado despertar; quizá en otro momento, o con cualquier otra persona me alegraría, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón me preocupaba que aquel cabroncete y engreído rubio no se levantara.

El rostro de mi camarada era poético. Se detuvo al instante de observar al joven que yacía en el piso, noté en seguida que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, se asustaba considerablemente al notar lo mismo que yo cuando lo encontré frente a frente. Escuché su garganta pasar duramente saliva, su respiración comenzaba a cortarse y su lengua intentaba hacer cualquier movimiento para hablar. En cambio, aquella imagen tan siniestra e impactante se lo impedía.

-¿Quién es…él?

-Larga historia—Me adelanté. –Ahora no es tiempo para hacer preguntas Espinas, debes desaparecer con él a la guarida, ¡Anda, ayudame!—Me acuclille para tomar a Draco de los hombros procurando no lastimarlo. ¿Por qué no despertaba?, sabía que no estaba muerto, pero esto comenzaba a preocuparme.

-¡Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta del parecido!

-¡Me di cuenta hace una maldita hora espinas!—Traté de no gritar y conservar la calma, di un largo suspiro para componerme y enseguida lo miré determinación. –Te responderé todo después, no hay tiempo para esto Espinas.

Le señalé el reloj donde mi varita se encontraba colocada forzando lo más que podía al tiempo para detenerlo. Ustedes se preguntarán la razón por la que mi amigo Espinas no estaba congelado; sencillo. El encantamiento solo funciona en un radio determinado; pues como lo dije anteriormente, el tiempo no es algo que podamos manipular a nuestro antojo, éste es un componente mismo de la naturaleza y por ende, no es algo que se crea o se destruya. Mi amigo se encontraba en un punto más lejano que éste, por lo que no le pudo afectar como a los demás en esta mansión.

-Dante, esto es demasiado—Espetaba él. - ¿Seguro que nunca tuviste un hermano gemelo?, ¡Solo ve su rostro caray!, juraría que tu mismo estas desmayado en el piso ahora, y que esto es producto de…

No encontraba la respuesta a tan complicada pregunta, sencillamente cualquier explicación más lógica nos llevaría al mismo punto de partida. Sin darle importancia a su sorpresa, tomé por los hombros a Draco para levantarlo e incorporarlo en la silla, enseguida le indiqué a Espinas con la mirada que debía sostenerlo para comenzar la desaparición. Era imperativo que saliera de este lugar para no dejar dudas sobre el encuentro que tuvo con su "otro yo".

-¡Hazlo ahora!

-¿Qué?

-¡Desaparece junto a él no seas idiota!

-¿Qué pasará contigo Dante?—Me preguntaba tomando de la cintura al rubio para comenzar, sin embargo, mi bienestar era lo que le preocupaba. En cambio yo respiraba hondo, le mostraba el atuendo que me vestí hace un par de minutos dando por entendido que haría algo tan loco y fuera de lo común que dudaba siquiera que funcionara.

-¿Y si se dan cuenta que no eres él?

-Correré el riesgo entonces, no tengo puta alternativa Espinas, ahora vete por favor, y una cosa mas—Le advertía. –No dejes que ni Centinela ni nadie lo vea ¿Quedó claro?, tienes que buscar la forma de hacerlo despertar pero no tiene que abandonar la guarida. –Suspiraba hondo. –Conozco a este cabrón y se que no dudaría en buscarme para ajustar cuentas.

-¿Pretendes que cuide a este… lo que sea que se parece a ti?

-Si—Respondí tajante. –Tendré que tomar su lugar aunque sea por… no se cuanto.

-Pero Dan…

-¡Desaparece con un carajo!— Le imperé al instante sin darle cuartel a una respuesta.

Los ojos almendrados y asustados de mi amigo me miraban, me ponía especial cuidado como si se tratara de la última vez que nos veríamos. Espinas siempre estuvo para mí en los momentos más complicados de mi vida. Yo nunca tenía amigos, o mejor dicho, no hice lo posible por conservar un lazo fraternal con nadie; sin embargo, aquel chico atolondrado que me seguía cual perro faldero era lo más cercano a un amigo. Le sonreí como nunca, no supe por qué lo hice; sin embargo, debía correr el riesgo.

-Te quiero grandísimo cabrón, ahora… no se cuanto tiempo me tome resolver esto, pero quiero que le digas a mi madre que estoy bien, que la amo, y que haré lo indecible para regresar a casa, debes inventar cualquier pretexto ¿Quedó claro?

El no me respondía; pude notar que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla como si efectivamente estuviera despidiéndose. Cerré mis ojos tratando de no quebrarme, y a decir verdad, no comprendía este sentimiento encontrado; no tomaría por siempre el lugar de este aristócrata platinado, sin embargo, no debía tomar a la ligera esta situación. Si Draco lograba despertar, sencillamente no dudaría en convertirme en su presa favorita por derrotarlo, por humillarlo en su propio territorio. Debía encontrar la maldita forma de hacerle olvidar este pasaje, quitarle los recuerdos sobre su Doppelganger para de esa manera librarme de esto.

-No desaparezcas Dan, también te quiero, aunque sabes que… Centinela se enterará de alguna u otra forma.

-Lo sé—Proseguí. –Por ahora debes mantener a ese cabrón con vida—Desviaba la mirada. –Cuídalo, no permitas que nadie lo encuentre, si despierta antes de tiempo, vuélvelo a desmayar.

Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmaba lo acordado, y en un instante seguido desaparecía de aquel lugar junto a Draco. Mientras tanto, ahora mi preocupación más grande sería la presencia de esa rubia en el despacho. El minutero por fin se liberaba, y al instante, mi varita regresaba a mi puño como clara señal de derrota; el tiempo a fin y al cabo debía seguir su curso. De la misma manera que yo debía hacerlo.

-Draco no estoy para este tipo de bromas, si tanto deseas estar solo hay mucho tiempo para que lo éstes, pero no me hagas quedar en ridículo frente a mi padre, y sobre todo con esa maldita sangre sucia….

La rubia por fin entraba, comencé a sudar de nuevo, sin embargo debía contener el nerviosismo si deseaba salir bien parado de toda esta alharaca. La escuché hablar, hablar, quejarse, hablar, bla, bla, bla y más blá. Esta chica debía ser de lo más frívola y superficial, conocía a todas las de su clase; siempre buscando el mejor atuendo de moda en las revistas deseando tener el cuerpo esquelético de las modelos que se mataban de hambre para lucir esas prendas en las pasarelas de Millán o Mónaco. Si me lo preguntan, nunca me gustó ese estilo de vida; siempre preferí a las mujeres reales, incluso con ciertas llantitas ocultas en el cuerpo. ¡Me gusta tener de donde agarrar!

-… Espero que mínimo me compres una sortija más costosa y mucho mejor que la de Granger por que de no ser así ¡No te la acabas conmigo Draco!—Hacía una pausa. -¡Estás escuchándome acaso!

Tenía que hablar, decir algo, romper el maldito hielo que yo mismo había creado, sin embargo no era fácil tomar el papel de otra persona por más parecido a mi que fuera. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿De que cosa maldita debía hablarle?, y lo más importante…

¿Cómo era Draco Malfoy?

Piensa Dante… Piensa…

-¿Acaso estás tan ebrio que te comió la lengua el maldito gato?

Respiré hondo empuñando mis manos y apretando mis párpados. Mi mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco tratando de buscar la forma de entablar una conversación medianamente decente con esta señorita, sin embargo, era imposible; yo no era Draco Malfoy a pesar de tener su misma apariencia.

-Sigo esperando una puta explicación a lo que acaba de pasar en el comedor Draco, además no se por que te quedas mirando el retrato ese—

En ese instante, comencé a recordar la pequeña conversación que mi "otro yo" había tenido con esa chica en la entrada de la mansión. Sonreí al instante al saber que encontré una primicia por la que debía partir de ahora en adelante. Si mi memoria no fallaba, aquellos dos tenían una relación forzada, como si no soportaran estar juntos por más de cinco segundos; quizá así eran los noviazgos de clase alta, tan predecibles que carecían de toda emoción a menos que hubiera agresión de por medio. Sin darle la cara todavía, abrí mis ojos tratando de calcar no solo la imagen y semejanza que tenía con Draco Malfoy, sino parte de su "Interesante personalidad"

-Es un Rembrandt, ¿Nunca has visto las obras de arte de esta casa amor mio?—Ahí estaba yo, soltando por fin la primera palabra al estilo Malfoy. Debía recordar cada detalle de su maldita personalidad o de lo contrario estaría perdido.

Escuché sus tacones atravesar el despacho para seguramente verme a la cara; al menos, por ese lado no debía preocuparme. Era tan idéntico a el que no notaría ninguna maldita diferencia entre ambos como Espinas. Pude percibir el perfume caro rondando el ambiente, el tintinar de su joyería mientras caminaba a mi dirección, ésta era de la clase de chicas que gustaba siempre vestir bien teniendo por bien sentada la posición que su padre le había dado.

-Te conozco Draco, y nunca te gustó el arte—hacía una pausa. –Nunca quisiste venir a las galerías que patrocinaba mi papá, dime ahora por qué te apartaste del comedor

Por fin giré mi cuerpo para apreciarla mejor. ¡Que buenas tetas tenía!, no comprendo el motivo por el que Draco tuviese aversión a ella; sencillamente, si yo estuviera en su lugar—Que lo estoy—No dejaría de tocarlas, tenerlas, comerlas, lamerlas… Ok , ok… Estoy divagando demasiado.

Observé su figura, la manera en la que el vestido se entallaba a sus curvas era artístico, excitante, pues todas las chicas costosas como ella debían lucir un cuerpo escultural y definido para atraer a los más excéntricos partidos. Su rostro tenía un perfecto maquillaje, sin comprenderlo me acercaba un poco más a su presencia para apreciar la gargantilla que engalanaba su cuello menudito y suave. Creo que debo parar de mirarla o tendré una maldita erección aquí mismo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Draco?

Oficial; la primera prueba estaba superada. Aquella rubia no encontró ninguna diferencia.

-Nada, solo que te ves hermosa—Noté en seguida que se ruborizaba un poco, desviaba la mirada hacia el retrato que estaba contemplando y apretaba sus labios.

-No me digas que vas a dejar de ser el cerdo de siempre y te comportarás condescendiente conmigo, te advierto—Se acercaba a mi cuerpo. –Que conozco tus jueguitos.

-¿A si?, ¿Todos y cada uno?—Me acerque a sus labios sin tocarlos, deslizaba un dedo sobre su mejilla mirándola con intensidad. -¿Y como son mis juegos?... Para ti, claro está.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Draco?

Me adelanté tocando uno de sus muslos con mi mano libre caminando junto a ella al escritorio de su padre, pues lo admito, esta rubia me encendía como nunca. Como dije antes, no comprendo la razón por la que Draco la detestaba, pues yo la encontraba tan apetecible que podría zampármela en este preciso instante. Recorrí su pierna en forma ascendente hasta llegar a su cintura, escuché un leve gemido de sus labios observando claramente que aquel contacto le gustaba.

Curvé media sonrisa. Sin dejar de mirarla colocaba mi mano en su cintura para treparla a la cubierta de la mesa apartando todas las cosas que nos estorbaban. No quería aprovecharme de mi "Malfoyada" situación- Ok ok, eso se escuchó mal- Sin embargo, dicen que en arca abierta, hasta el más justo peca.

-¿Qué crees que haces?—Ella gemía un poco accediendo a mis caricias.

-Tener un momento con mi prometida, ¿Qué no puedo hacer eso?

-Pero si hace un momento…

-Silencio—Le colocaba un dedo en sus labios de carmín sensuales, y de nuevo, curvé la media sonrisa que me caracterizaba.

-Debemos bajar… Pansy me está esperando y…

Ahora tenía otro nombre, "Pansy", seguramente se trataría de alguna de las amigas de este cabrón rubio, y si deseaba llegar con algo de información al respecto, debía seducir un poco más a esta chica para que la revelara. Logré subirme al escritorio quedando justo en la parte superior sobre su cuerpo. Deslizaba una de mis manos hábilmente por su muslo sintiendo la suavidad de su piel hasta llegar centímetro a centímetro a su cintura; justamente sobre su ropa interior. Observé que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio como clara señal de satisfacción.

-Así que Pansy te está esperando—Pasaba mis labios por su mentón, los deslizaba lentamente hasta su cuello enredando la gargantilla a mi lengua. - No la vi acompañada, aunque no entiendo… por que quieres un anillo costoso…- Continué descendiendo a sus pechos mordiéndolos cuidadosamente.

-Draco…- La escuché pasar saliva. –Granger no puede tener… un anillo mas costoso que el mio… Lucca… ¡Oh por Merlin Draco eso no lo habías hecho!

-Lo sé—Acoté al instante recabando toda la información posible. - ¿Lucca?.. ¿Qué hay con él?

Ahora tenía otros nombres. Granger debía ser una chica y ese tal Lucca un hombre deacuerdo a lo que la rubia estaba declarando. Sin permitirle recobrar la cordura, introducía una de mis manos lentamente por sus bragas sintiendo la humedad en ellas, mientras tanto pude sentir que se abría paso entre la cremallera de mi pantalón para encontrarse con mi miembro duro. Sus delicadas y suaves manos provocaban que se irguiera más de la cuenta a tal extremo de ejercer una presión dolorosa sobre mi prenda.

-Estas…

-Solo disfrutalo hermosa—Mordí intencionalmente uno de sus pezones hasta provocar un gemido de su parte. -¿Qué hay con Lucca?—

-Después de proponerle matrimonio a… Granger… se retiró al balcón un rato…

No sabía quiénes eran ellos dos, sin embargo, debía hacer algo para conocer más sobre el mundo de Draco Malfoy. Si estaría tomando su lugar por cierto tiempo no deseaba desentonar cometiendo alguna locura a mi propio estilo. Continué besándola, acariciándola en extremo hasta colocar mi entrepierna rígida en su vientre aún con la ropa puesta. No desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que la vida me estaba dando inventándome alguna excusa para salir como siempre huyendo para contar la mejor anécdota a Espinas.

-Draco…

-¿Que sucede?—pregunté deslizando la cremallera de su espalda con sumo cuidado.

-¿Es mi imaginación o… lo tienes más grande?.

¡Eso me hizo el dia carajo!, ¿Recuerdan la platica sobre "Presumir"?, pues efectivamente su propia novia, prometida o como se llame estaba comprobando por si misma el tamaño de mi arma como si se tratara del juez que deliberaría la victoria. ¡En tu cara Draco!, ¡Ojalá pudieras presenciar este momento!, sencillamente tu ego se desinflaría como un zeppelín recién derribado.

-Quizá el morbo de este despacho te haga pensar eso preciosa.

-¡Astoria, Leonard está buscándolos, ya casi es hora de retirarnos!—Escuché una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, y esa misma me había dado el nombre de la prometida del rubio, aquella a quien me estaba cenando lentamente bajo el influjo de las caricias, los besos y uno que otro toqueteo travieso.

-Debemos… debemos..

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que continuaremos el resto cuando estemos solos—Mencioné despacio.

Noté que deseaba aquellas caricias, los besos, ir más alla hasta saciarnos en aquel despacho que pertenecía a su padre; sin embargo, mi intención era salir de esta situación a como diera lugar. Le dí un beso en los labios indicando con la mirada que debíamos bajar a la brevedad al encuentro de su progenitor que ahora la estaba buscando; o mejor dicho, "nos estaba buscando". Debo reconocer que los nervios comenzaron a invadirme, a poseerme de una manera descomunal y descontrolada, no obstante, trataba de disimularlo.

Nos incorporamos acomodando debidamente nuestras ropas; ella se alisaba el vestido colocándolo en su lugar mientras que yo introducía mi camisa por debajo del pantalón para fajarlo. Mi erección no cedía, era cierto que la "Chica de las buenas tetas" logró encenderme como nadie antes, ¡De lo que te pierdes cabroncete rubio!, me imagino que Draco debería estar estornudando si contemplase este acto tratándose de su prometida.

La rubia fue la primera en abrir la puerta del despacho, mientras tanto una figura femenina hacía acto de presencia al momento que me vestía; parecía que aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto, ¿A Draco le iban los tríos? , no lo sabia. Terminé de colocarme el saco evitando cualquier arruga para camuflarme con el entorno. Curvé media sonrisa y en ese instante la chica morena que entró al despacho cruzaba sus brazos mirándome con cierta duda. Astoria se dirigía a paso apresurado a lo que debía ser el recibidor de los invitados, entre tanto la otra joven esperaba un poco más.

-Creí que no la soportabas, y ahora resulta que estabas a punto de tirártela en el despacho de su papi—Caminaba coquetamente contoneando las caderas. Resumí a los pocos segundos que esta chica debía ser la que denominaban "arpía". ¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez contacto con una?.

No debía ponerme nervioso, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría desatar la incertidumbre de su parte y por ende, lanzarme un mar de preguntas para verificar si efectivamente yo era el auténtico Draco Malfoy. Respiré con cautela para no despertar sospechas, sin embargo, los nervios no me abandonaban ni un segundo. Decidí hacerle frente caminando hacia a ella con naturalidad. No sabía la clase de relación que el rubio tenía con ella, por otro lado, debía actuar de manera pasiva para averiguarlo.

Mas Draco, menos Dante. Ese era mi lema ahora.

-Nuestra relacion es un tanto complicada—Camine hacia a ella admirando su belleza escaneando con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme en un futuro. –Deberías saberlo… Pansy

Sus ojos almendrados me miraban esperando que dijera alguna otra cosa, sin embargo, me mantuve firme tratando de no temblar como una cabrona gelatina como si deseara desbaratarme a la primer cucharada. No les mentiré, aún estaba nervioso, tenso de cualquier cosa que pudiese delatarme; no obstante, tenía que terminar con esto sin levantar la menor sospecha.

-Draco, te conozco desde que estábamos en pañales y siempre te desagradó esa mujer—Proseguía ladeando su cabellera posando sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa. Pequeño gran detalle, estaba hecha un cabrón desastre. –No comprendí el empeño de tu padre por socializar con los Greengrass.

-Matrimonio arreglado…- De nueva cuenta me sorprendí.

-Si, eso mismo, un estúpido matrimonio arreglado que no te hará feliz Draco, ¿Qué pasará cuando te canses de tirártela?—Negaba con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo alisaba cualquier arruga que se intentara notar la solapa. –No quiero que termines como tu padre, eso es todo…

De nueva cuenta la frase, aquella misma que hace algunos días hacía demasiado ruido en mi cabeza a tal grado de taladrar cada una de mis neuronas hasta la locura. ¿Acaso esta chica llamada Pansy era el angel guardian que contemplaba cada noche?, de ser el caso, distaban demasiado en el parecido. Por otro lado, lo relacionado con el casamiento por conveniencia era algo que sabía de primera mano, ¿No preguntarán por qué?

¡Exacto!, lo leí del mismo Draco Malfoy en ese pequeño enfrentamiento que me había llevado hasta este jodido punto. A esta alternativa que no dudé en tomar para salir del paso.

OO**oooOOooo**OO

Nunca imaginé que mis hábitos arraigados del pasado se vieran convertidos en polvo por esa noticia que todos los ahí presentes recibían. ¡En serio!, deberían ver la cara de suspenso tan poética adornando sus falsas y estúpidas sonrisas. Debo admitir que el haber venido a este lugar a cerrar un negocio junto a mi padre ha servido para demostrar no solo que nuestro apellido valía ahora más que el de todos en esta mesa, sino para pisotear su maldito orgullo al tratar a mi ahora prometida como basura durante tanto tiempo.

Ella no me lo decía, jamás me habló de las vejaciones de las que era víctima cometidas por estas aves de rapiña. No me preocupaba en lo absoluto que más de algun malintencionado terminara con comentarios sarcásticos y venenosos sobre mi pasado; uno de ellos era el engreído y cobarde de Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué me expreso tan despectivamente de él?

Se los contaré.

En nuestro círculo; cabe mencionar que jamás tuvimos una relación cercana a la amistad, cada comensal sentado en esta mesa significaba un escalón más para pertenecer a ese grupo de élite que solían llamar "La sociedad de pureza mágica". ¡Bastardos!, ¡Que si no conocía el pasado de cada uno de ellos! Comenzando por el proxeneta que encabezaba la reunión Leonard Greengrass.

Para todos aquellos que pensaban que ese hombre fungió pasivamente durante la guerra, temo contarles que fue totalmente lo contrario. Aquel bastardo ayudo a proporcionar información valiosa a Quien-ustedes-saben, ¿Y cómo lo sé?, Simple. En nuestro círculo estamos acostumbrados a tratar esos temas en secreto a voces, ¿Si me explico ahora?

Tenía que defenderla, darle su lugar ante estos imbéciles que llegaron a considerarla peor que basura, peor que escoria, peor que nada. No cabe duda que el destino llega a colocarnos en situaciones límite donde se piensa que la muerte o el suicidio, es el mejor de los caminos. ¡Que equivocado estaba!, y ella, me lo mostró.

Hermione Granger, esa chica tan famosa que llegó a convertirse en la heroína más destacada de toda la sociedad mágica, era tan inalcanzable para todos como una de esas estrellas en las que depositamos el más bello deseo. Más de alguna ocasión –No les mentiré- pensé en buscarla, dar con su paradero para ser el primero que lograra conquistarla, y no precisamente por sentir un amor desinteresado, sino para demostrarme a mi mismo que aún la más grande celebridad podría llegar a ser mía.

No me culpen, No me juzguen antes de conocerme… Pues así era yo.

Deseaba anotar a mi interminable lista de conquistas y flirteos un nombre que encabezaría a todas ellas, mi más grande triunfo, la más grande de las proezas destacadas en mi persona. Hermione Granger… A quien todos catalogaban como la sangre sucia, la hija de muggles merecedora sólo de desprecios por parte de este maldito círculo de "pureza".

Nunca la conocí, al menos no en persona; si me lo preguntan, jamás pude tener una fotografía de ella aunque fuese en diarios a pesar de ser considerada parte de los enemigos públicos numero uno. Con el paso del tiempo desistí de ese capricho para concentrarme en proteger y salvaguardar los intereses de mi familia. Al saber que Voldemort estaba liderando un grupo de personas que deseaban terminar con varios hijos de no magos, preferí mantener la distancia prudente para no ser un blanco fácil ante él. Muchos le tenían miedo, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente la forma de tratar a los terroristas, pues mi familia siempre se ha visto amenazada no solo por él, sino por la misma mafia italiana. Y si me lo preguntan, pueden llegar a ser más perros que ese hombre sin figura humana.

Mi nombre es Lucca Di MonteCarlo, miembro de una de las familias más acaudaladas de toda Italia. Y ahora el hombre más de feliz de todo el universo.

¿Ya saben la razón verdad?

Si me lo preguntan, nunca pensé en sentar cabeza siendo tan joven. Mi padre me llegó a contar que el amor de su vida llegó precisamente a esa edad cuando intentó fugarse de casa para buscarse a si mismo. Mi abuelo era un hombre demasiado ortodoxo y estricto, no permitía que personas ajenas a nuestra "clase social" se mezclara con alguno de nosotros; y en especifico, con sus hijos. Mi progenitor cansado de ese yugo del que no se le permitía salir, decidió emprender su propio camino para poder edificar algo por cuenta propia. Y en ese momento… la conoció a ella, a mi madre. Donatella Tribianni era hija de un carpintero modesto que vivía cerca de Venecia, ¡Que ironía!

Me siento orgulloso de lo que soy, de mis raíces, de la manera en la que mis padres pudieron encontrar el verdadero amor a pesar de la adversidad. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas cuando se trata de encontrar la propia. Desde niño estuve acostumbrado a recibir todo a manos llenas, solo pedir cualquier cosa por más descabellada que fuera. Nunca supe de las privaciones, problemas, mis padres nunca permitieron que yo viviera como ellos lo hicieron, pues les he de confesar que los admiro por la manera en la que ambos pudieron salir adelante no solo defendiendo su amor, sino a un crío que venía en camino. Y ese… soy yo.

Como todo gran magnate hijo de aristócrata, me gustaba tener el mundo a mis pies; no había nada en absoluto que no se me cumpliera. Lo material, la vanidad, eran cosas que me caracterizaban en su momento, y por ende, pisoteaba sin contemplación alguna a todo aquel que consideraba inferior solo por el hecho de no nacer en cuna de seda como yo lo hice. ¡Que cabrón era!, pues mi padre siempre me enseñó que las personas valían por sus actos antes que su linaje. Mi madre, es y será siempre la persona mas bondadosa y altruista que he conocido en toda mi vida; siempre se preocupaba por su gente, nunca olvidaba su origen sintiéndose orgullosa de él.

No puedo decir que siempre mi vida fue buena, pues alguna vez otorgué mi confianza. Hace mucho tiempo, también creía en los valores de la amistad y el amor fraternal, mis padres siempre me lo enseñaron de esa manera deseando que alguna vez yo pudiese encontrar lo mismo. Valentino Granniani, un chico de mi edad quien estudiaba con migo en el mismo instituto no solo se había ganado todas y cada uno de esos valores; pues con él compartí muchas cosas llegando a considerarlo lo más cercano a un hermano.

Al mismo tiempo, una hermosa mujer que había llegado al mismo colegio cautivó toda mi atención, mi empeño en hacerla parte de mi larga lista de conquistas. No me gustaban las chicas altas, sin embargo, su estatura mediana lucía a la perfección esos vestidos que se untaban a su escultural cuerpo como si vistieran a una muñeca misma. Su piel lechosa, sus ojos almendrados, y su cabello ondulado hasta media cintura provocaba la erección de cualquiera que estuviese contemplándola. Ese… era mi caso en particular.

En resumidas cuentas, Giovanna significó al principio uno de mis retos, al principio decidí como todo Casanova empedernido unirla a esa lista antes mencionada. Vanidad, capricho, lujuria, cada razón o causa era la misma cuando se trataba de una nueva conquista. No necesito decirles todo lo que en mi memoria se encuentra, ya que sería una descripción demasiado larga comenzando por la manera en que me presenté ante ella. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que la mejor forma de llegar al corazón femenino es una gran dosis de empatía, escucha, y combinado con algunos otros accesorios materiales afianza y asegura siempre el éxito.

Pues bien. Giovanna cayó en mis redes antes de lo pensado; no había cosa que no hiciera por esa chica, yo era cual genio de la lámpara maravillosa dispuesto a conceder todos y cada uno de sus deseos por más insignificantes que fuesen. Error, debo agregar.

Era tan ingenuo en ese entonces; rico, galante, conquistador, pero a final de cuentas ingenuo.

Nunca planee quedarme con ella, siempre había pensado que mi corazón era lo equivalente a un condominio que podía albergar a mas de una mujer. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!, ¿Ahora saben por que fui tan ingenuo?, bien… vamos por buen camino.

Dos años de relación fue el saldo que se presentó después de intentar jugar con esa chica; pues lo crean o no, mi objetivo primordial era cansarme de ellas hasta el límite de repudiar sus nombres, obtener una bofetada y observar con orgullo el estrago tortuoso que dejaba en sus corazones. Mi meta, el lugar donde quería llegar con ella no sobrepasaría los seis meses –Plazo que me había fijado- Sin embargo, había un regalo que jamás me pidió, incluso puedo decir que ese algo no pertenecía siquiera a su lista de interés.

Mi corazón.

Yo le entregué mi corazón a Giovanna sin que ella me lo pidiera.

Aun recuerdo aquella tarde que decidí comprar la casa frente al lago que perteneció a sus abuelos, la misma que embargaron por deudas interminables de su familia. Pensé cual ingenuo, torpe, estúpido enamorado, que sería un regalo especial que contenía un significado invaluable en toda su vida, o mejor dicho, en nuestra vida. Pensaba pedir su mano aquel mismo día.

Después de terminar los trámites reglamentarios respecto a la casa, me encaminé prontamente a su encuentro para entregarle las llaves; mismas que serían ahora las que abrieran el nido que construiríamos juntos. La amaba, lo hacía a tal grado de pensar que sería la chica indicada que me acompañaría en esa búsqueda del verdadero amor, de un nuevo comienzo, una familia, una casa en el lago llena de niños que le robarían el corazón a mi madre.

No había otro hombre más feliz en la tierra que Lucca Di MonteCarlo, mi corazón podía desprenderse de mi propio cuerpo y volar a las alturas pregunando que por fin, el magnate más codiciado de toda Italia había decidido sentar cabeza, que era el hombre más enamorado del mundo y que ahora las cosas cambiarían considerablemente. ¡Que bueno que no lo hice!, sería un desperdicio de energía y de fuerza.

Aquella tarde solo entré al departamento que había alquilado para ambos, un lugar provisional donde cada noche hacíamos derroche de caricias, besos, gemidos, esa mujer me volvía loco en toda la extensión de la palabra. La puerta estaba abierta, entré con sumo cuidado intentando pillarla por sorpresa, cerrar sus ojos y deleitarme con la cara poética que tendría al ver las llaves que abrirían su nueva casa. Sin embargo, quien se llevó la sorpresa fui precisamente yo.

Giovanna se revolcaba como una perra en celo… Con Valentino.

¿Qué se hace?, ¿Cómo se actua?, ¿Qué decir ante una situación como esa?

Mis manos perdieron fuerza, las llaves que sostenía cayeron al piso junto a todas mis ilusiones, mis deseos, todo lo que había puesto con esa chica se hizo pedazos al sonido del metal uniéndose al suelo. Fue en ese momento que ambos me miraron, y efectivamente, logré sorprenderla no de la manera que yo esperaba.

Sin decir alguna palabra, agaché la mirada dispuesto a salir, a perderme en aquel atardecer con la cabeza llena de tormentos. Lucca Di Montecarlo tenía el orgullo herido por aquellos en quienes alguna vez había confiado, amado, protegido; sin embargo, bien dicen que no todas las especies son agradecidas con aquellos que los alimentan, pues terminan mordiendo la mano que lo hace. Caminé lo suficiente deseando internarme en cualquier sitio diferente antes de llegar a casa, no quería contarle a mis padres lo sucedido teniendo para siempre una imagen manchada de aquellos dos; pues aunque no lo crean, aún les quería.

¿Nunca lo han sentido lectoras?, ¿Debatirse entre el amor y el odio interno?... Espero jamás lo experimenten.

No conté los días, las noches en las que intentaba olvidarme hasta de mi nombre rimbombante, mi apellido de alcurnia, de aquel pasado que solo me trajo la peor de las consecuencias como una factura costosa a causa de mi maldita altanería; bien lo decía mi padre, "lo que siembras cosechas". Ese fue mi caso en particular.

Uno de esos tantos días decidí seguir los consejos de mis padres, opté por rentar un apartamento modesto y comenzar a trabajar, empezar de cero, crearme una nueva vida, renovar mi piel llena de veneno aristócrata. Esos trajes de marca, perfumes caros y automóviles de última generación los dejaba atrás por recrear los pasos que alguna vez mi progenitor siguió con tanto esfuerzo. Esta vez, deseaba ganarme el buen nombre por mis propios medios.

Aún con la depresión a cuestas, cansado de trabajar por un sueldo que cubría solo mis necesidades básicas, me daba ciertos lujos, y no saben lo maravilloso que se siente disfrutar todo aquello a causa del sudor, del esfuerzo y ahínco que toda la semana se deposita en eso. No dejaba de estar triste, solo, caminando sin rumbo fijo por aquellas calles de Venecia disfrutando un helado mirando el atardecer que tanto me encantaba. Si bien aquellos dos traidores alguna vez me buscaban… no deseaba saberlo.

Conocí a una chica, una bastante hermosa que adornaba esa puesta de sol junto a mí; estaba sentada en otra de las bancas de aquel malecón donde se escuchaba una música bastante hermosa de mandolinas. Miré de reojo su semblante dándome cuenta que se encontraba sumida en una depresión que yo también conocía. En ese momento no tenía nada con que impresionarla, ni siquiera un caramelo en el bolsillo para endulzar sus labios.

Me miró, esbozó una sonrisa tan dulce que inmediatamente robó mi corazón al instante.

¿Ya saben de quién hablo?

Efectivamente…. Hermione Granger.

Mi ahora prometida se había marchado del comedor para tomar un poco de aire fresco; lo tenía bien merecido después de soportar las criticas de estos hijos de mierda que seguramente criticarían como buenas arpías nuestro compromiso. No me importaba; de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que jamás la volverían a humillar como antes lo hacían, y de eso yo me encargaría de ahora en adelante.

-Papá, iré a buscar a Hermione, creo que se está tardando y… -

-Lucca, hijo mío—Mi progenitor interrumpía. – Debes darle su espacio, no siempre serás su sombra, además recuerda que una relación se basa en la confianza.

-Es cierto, tu padre tiene razón, hay cosas de mujeres en las cuales los hombres no deben entrometerse—Mi madre sonreía.

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber que está bien.

Ambos asintieron comprendiendo mi postura. Me levanté de la mesa disculpándome por la ausencia decidiendo acudir en busca de mi chica.

Me encaminé inmediatamente a la sala de estar para doblar camino a los tocadores, no me consideraba un hombre inseguro, nunca me gustó asfixiar a nadie con mi presencia; pero bien dicen que cuando pasa una vez, la sugestión permanece sembrada en tu interior esperando el momento idóneo para salir como si fuese una planta carnívora tan letal como ese sentimiento mounstroso.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco verla sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, me preguntaba lo que debió ocurrir para que su semblante cambiara considerablemente. Me recordó mucho a esa chica que encontré en Venecia con esos ojos caramelos tan hermosos navegando por lo que seguramente sería, un mar de recuerdos tormentosos. No me gustaba. Me acerqué lentamente sentándome a su lado sosteniendo su menudita mano, la miré con devoción sonriéndole como nunca.

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?—Hice una pausa. –Perdon si vine a buscarte, es solo que me preocupó esa tardanza, pero si necesitas un tiempo a solas comprenderé.

Ella volvió a mirarme, a dedicarme esa hermosa sonrisa que me robó el corazón la primera vez, una sin malicia, sin máscara, tan limpia como el intenso caramelo de sus ojos. Tomó mi mano y sin pensarlo, sorpresivamente me dio un beso en los labios que de inmediato yo correspondí sin chistar. De nueva cuenta me deleitaba con el suave aroma de su piel, la inocencia de sus caricias, deseaba poseerla en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, en un sitio tan público no era apropiado.

-Te amo Lucca…

-Y yo a ti mi amor, ¿Qué te sucede Principezza?—Susurre despacio rosando sus labios. -¿Acaso es por la petición de matrimonio que te encuentras así?, si lo deseas podemos esperar, no me gustaría que te vieras presionada por esto—Acaricié su mejilla, lo hice con tanta dulzura que llegué a impresionarme. Sólo ella podía sacar lo mejor de mí.

-No—Acotaba inmediatamente. –No es eso Lucca, es solo que al estar aquí… al ver a estas personas que probablemente fueron causantes de… -Hacía una pausa notando que apretaba sus labios conteniendo un llanto que seguramente albergaba desde el instante de pisar este maldito lugar. -… ¡Muchas personas murieron a causa de gente como ésta!

En ese momento una lágrima corría por su mejilla; nunca me gusto verla triste, llorar, recordar aquello que llegó a contarme cuando nos conocimos en Venecia, eso relacionado con la aventura que tuvo con sus amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Tome su rostro con ambas manos mirándola con dulzura, determinación, deseaba demostrarle que ahora tenía a su lado a un hombre que la protegería de todos aquellos que intentaran mancillarla.

-Lo sé princesa—Le di un beso fugaz en los labios. – Por esa razón decidí anunciar nuestro compromiso en esta casa, donde todos se dieran cuenta que de ahora en adelante nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá faltarte al respeto, nadie podrá verte por debajo de su hombro sin antes admirar la gran mujer que eres…

-Lucca… no es para tanto yo solo…

-Shh—La silenciaba colocando un dedo en sus labios. –Se que puedes cuidarte sola, no dudo que puedas patearles el culo a esos desgraciados, pero ahora… me tienes a mi—Tomándola de las manos, la levanté del sofá para rodear su cintura. -…Futura señora Di Montecarlo.

-Sigo pensando que eres un loco italiano

-Un loco italiano enamorado de la heroína del mundo mágico

-¿Entonces solo por eso me pediste matrimonio?—Ella fingía molestia

-Bueno…

-¡Lucca!

-Ok, esta bien—La abracé con más intensidad. – Aún si fueras una terrible villana te amaría Hermione Granger.

OO**oooOOoo**OO

Los nervios no me abandonaban ni por un maldito segundo, creo que si fuera hipertenso en este jodido instante sufriría de un paro cardiaco tan fulminante que podrían enterrarme en ese sitio sin hacerme tantas preguntas; aunque por otro lado, moriría como Draco Malfoy y no como Dante Holtzmann. ¡Menuda ironía de la vida!

Tomé una gran cantidad de aire para obtener la fuerza suficiente de continuar esta farsa, y a decir verdad, no tenía conciencia del tiempo que duraría usurpando el lugar de este cabrón rubio. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a Centinela todo esto no estuviese pasando, por culpa de mis jodidos arrebatos, mi complejo de ladrón heroico, siempre me sucedían este tipo de cosas tan peligrosas colocándome al filo de la misma muerte; sin embargo, esto era mucho peor que eso. Pretender ser otra persona nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes desde un principio.

¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que me encontraría con un tipo igual a mí?

No era momento de dudas, no era tiempo de claudicar a estas alturas, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había nada que pudiera remediar por el momento. Lo único que me mantenía de pie era la idea de hacer que Draco perdiera la memoria de lo ocurrido y continuar con mi vida aún sabiendo de su existencia. No daba por hecho que sucedería el día de mañana, o el siguiente a ese, pero de algo estaba seguro. Tendría que salir de ésta a como diera lugar.

-Mi padre quiere cerrar el trato el dia de mañana, así que te sugiero que me compres un anillo de compromiso más lindo que el de esa sangre sucia o no me soportarás en toda la semana Draco Malfoy—La rubia caminaba a toda prisa ignorando completamente su entorno.

Tendría que responderle, de otra manera sospecharía que la persona que tenía a su lado no era precisamente su prometido. Le tomé su mano y la miré con dulzura, antes de bajar a la sala de estar posaba mis ojos en ella. Debo admitir que era sexy, pero con ese carácter tan cambiante difícilmente se podía llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Draco?

-Una joya no bastara para opacar tu belleza Astoria, aunque—Besé su mejilla—Trataré de buscar la mejor de todas para equipararla.

Astoria me miraba ceñuda, ¿Había hecho algo mal?, no lo sabía. ¡Puta madre!, espero no haberla regado con este comportamiento. Evité a toda costa mostrar los nervios que evidentemente me destrozaban, me carcomían, me mataban, su rostro se adentraba cada vez más en todas mis facciones esperando encontrar alguna cosa que no encajara; y era cierto, yo no encajaba en lo absoluto con el cabrón de Draco.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?

-¿A… que te refieres amor mio?

-¿Amor mío?—Soltaba una risotada. -¡Oh vamos Draco!, tu y yo no nos tolearmos siquiera.

No se toleraban. ¡Gracias rubita!

-No me digas que intentas ser condescendiente para obtener más de lo que mi padre quiera darte—Preguntaba con cierta saña. –Debo admitir, que has mejorado, incluso llegué a mojarme con tus caricias en el despacho…

¡¿La escucharon?!, ¡Se mojó!, ¡En tu cara rubio cabrón!

-…Pero aún somos como el agua y el aceite—Proseguía antes de bajar las escaleras. –Si acepté este compromiso fue por que necesitamos tu capital para hacer rendir las empresas.

-Eso lo sé preciosa—Inmediatamente mi cara se transformó. Debía ser un gran actor si deseaba en verdad mostrarme creíble. Tomé su mano besando el dorso sin dejar de mirarla. –Pero no me gusta hacer escenitas delante de los invitados, aunque tu y yo…- La acercaba a mi cuerpo deslizando libremente mi mano por su trasero. -…Nos arreglaremos a nuestra manera.

-Draco… -Ella respondía entrecortadamente.

-Ahora es momento de bajar, no queremos que tu padre me encuentre follando a su hija aquí ¿Verdad?

-Eres un…

-Shhh—la silenciaba con un dedo. –Para todo hay tiempo, asi que por el momento, dejemos nuestras diferencias y actuemos… como la feliz pareja que somos.

Noté inmediatamente que le robé las palabras, admito que me costaba trabajo contenerme ante una mujer tan sexy como esta rubia; sin embargo, ante todo estaba salir avante de esta situación tan precaria. Tomé de nuevo su mano conduciéndonos despacio al recibidor donde seguramente su padre estaría esperándonos, no sabía de que trataba todo este asunto pero la técnica de permitir hablar y analizar al otro me serviría para esquivar cualquier sospecha.

Escalón por escalón nos aproximábamos a una sala grande, ataviada con más lujos de los que cualquier mansión normal pudiese disponer. Los muebles perfectamente cuidados, tallados en caoba extraída de maderas tan costosas con un valor incalculable, la mesa de centro era amplia, mostraba un panel de cristal donde perfectamente se colocaban algunas charolas repletas de bocadillos para amenizar esa reunión. El tapizado lo conocía; ese tipo de material era fabricado en Egipto donde se extraía el mejor algodón de todo el mundo, sin embargo, la historia de aquellas piezas era un tanto dolorosa; hombres y mujeres trabajando horas extras para cubrir la producción que los dueños les requerían para clientes tan excéntricos como los aquí presentes.

Nunca me gustó el esclavismo, y ahora, pisaría por primera vez una alfombra hecha con sudor, sangre y algodón egipcio.

Cuando por fin bajamos, la rubia se detenía al instante al observar a una pareja que se abrazaba; no pude distinguirlos completamente debido a esa muestra afectiva, tan solo una chica vestida con un atuendo borgoña, cabello castaño y piel levemente tostada se encontraba de espaldas junto a un chico bien parecido. Me paré junto a Astoria esperando seguramente un saludo por parte de esos dos.

-Granger..

-¿Granger?.. ¿Quién es Granger?

La pareja se separaba al notar nuestra presencia, pude ahora distinguir claramente el rostro de ese hombre, lo había visto más de una vez en los diarios de sociales, aquellos donde solo se presentan personas de clase alta bebiendo margaritas en los clubs conocidos por toda Europa.

¡Como si su puta vida cara nos interesara!

Aquel joven magnate me miraba como si efectivamente fuera un imbecil a quien detestara de toda una vida, no me extrañaba, después de todo este rubio probablemente sembraba enemigos como si se tratara de tulipanes. Esbocé inmediatamente la misma sonrisa que Draco me dedicó unos minutos atrás, alisaba mi chaqueta devolviéndole exactamente la mirada que él me estaba dedicando.

En ese momento, algo extraño sucedió.

Todo mi ser se petrificaba totalmente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente recorriendo esa misma sensación por todo mi cuerpo. No encontré las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que en ese instante mi corazón estaba sintiendo, pues latía a velocidad impresionante intentando salir de su propio sitio, correr a cualquier lugar para descargar esta emoción que lo descolocaba. Pasé saliva con dificultad al apreciar a la chica que acompañaba a ese magnate.

Esa castaña de ojos color miel era la misma, no podía equivocarme, pues cada noche su rostro me acompañaba con una sonrisa en sus labios; podía incluso sentir que precisamente en este momento estaba sumergido en un sueño. ¿Eso era posible?, no lo sabía, sin embargo esta visión era tan real que tenía el impulso de pellizcarme y comprobar que efectivamente estaba despierto.

-Eres… real… tú existes.

No pude pensar con voz más alta y en ese momento la rubia me miraba ceñuda.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Draco?

-Em… yo…

-¿Por qué dices que Granger es real?—No encontré las palabras, evidentemente me había delatado, esto sería mi perdición absoluta en todos los cabrones aspectos. Estaba descubierto.

-¡Responde Draco Malfoy!


End file.
